Turning Page
by DaniRainbow
Summary: Bella, Edward y Alice han sido amigos desde la infancia junto con Emmett, el hermano mayor de Alice. A los 15 años, Edward comienza a salir con Tanya, una chica linda y cariñosa. Ella y Edward están muy enamorados, pero dos años después ,en una fiesta, Edward y Bella terminan acostándose y ella termina embarazada. ¿Qué decidirán hacer? oOC UA
1. Chapter 1: Preocupación

**TURNING PAGE  
**

**Disclaimer: Edward y Co. No me pertenecen, son de La señora Meyer.**

**Ok, les aclaro que esta idea no es mía, es una adaptación de una novela Seddie. Si quieren ver la historia original les dejo el link: www . facebook Novelas . Seddie . By Jenn (sin espacios). De nuevo, no quiero que piensen que es mía y quiero plagiarlo, sólo que lo leí y decidi hacer la adaptación porque la trama es muy linda. Lean también la original, las chicas de esta página son muy creativas, sin más, a leer!**

**_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta FFAD www Facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sinopsis:  
Bella, Edward y Alice han sido amigos desde la infancia junto con Emmett, el hermano mayor de Alice. A los 15 años, Edward comienza a salir con Tanya, una chica linda y cariñosa. Ella y Edward están muy enamorados, pero dos años después ,en una fiesta, Edward y Bella terminan acostándose y ella termina embarazada. ¿Qué decidirán hacer?

**Capítulo 1**

**PREOCUPACIÓN**

**POV TANYA**

Esto se estaba volviendo demasiado complicado para mí. No había un momento en el que Bella no llamara la atención de todos los que estaban con ella, incluyendo a mi novio. Él parecía estar más preocupado por ella que por mí.

Alice estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina platicando con Emmett, mientras que Edward y yo nos encontrábamos en la sala abrazados. Yo sabía que él me quería pero aún así, no podía dejar de sentir celos cada vez que él la volteaba a ver.

—Oye, ¿a que no sabes qué? —Le pregunté a Edward viendo directamente a sus hermosos ojos verdes que tanto amaba.

—¿Qué?

—Me nombraron candidata para…

Entonces todo pasó tan rápido… Bella se encontraba tomando un vaso de agua que estaba en la barra cuando de repente comenzó a ponerse pálida y, antes de que me diera cuenta, Edward ya había corrido a alcanzarla antes de que empezara a tambalearse. Pude ver como él se puso detrás de ella y con una de sus manos había rodeado su cintura y con la otra tocaba su cara con delicadeza. Ella estaba muy pálida y se miraba frágil, también Alice y Emmett habían corrido para estar a un lado de ella.

—No se preocupen, me siento bien —decía ella sonriendo.

—No está bien que te pongas tan pálida. Creo que debes de estar aún en reposo. No sé por qué los doctores te permitieron dejar que caminaras —decía Alice tocando con cuidado el hombro de Bella.

—Estoy embarazada, más no paralítica —contestó viendo con molestia a Alice—. No me gusta que me traten como a un bebé.

—Pero Bella, aún estás delicada y no debes de hacer ningún esfuerzo —explicaba mi novio mirándola con preocupación. Yo sabía que él se preocupaba ya que el bebé que Bella tenía en su vientre, era de él.

Ellos me habían jurado que no sentían nada el uno por el otro, y que Bella había quedado embarazada ya que ella y Edward habían bebido demasiado y habían hecho algo que no recordaban. Yo lo había perdonado y había decidido regresar con él, pero las atenciones que tenía hacia ella eran demasiadas, y aunque Edward todo el tiempo me decía que no desconfiara de él, yo no podía dejar de sentir celos.

Y, cómo no hacerlo, si Bella estaba viviendo en la casa de Edward, ya que desde que se había enterado de su embarazo había estado delicada e incluso a punto de perder a su bebé, así que la señora Cullen le había pedido que se quedara en su casa mientras ella se reponía.

Yo sabía que ellos no dormían juntos ya que ella se estaba quedando en la habitación de Edward y él se quedaba en el cuarto de huéspedes, pero por más que intentaba mantener mi celos calmados, no podía hacerlo; odiaba llegar a su casa y ver como los 2 estaban sentados en el sillón riéndose, o a veces llegaba a la habitación de Edward, y veía a Bella acostada mientras Edward estaba a un lado de ella acariciando su vientre con cuidado. Odiaba verlos juntos y que ella tuviera la atención de todos.

—No soy una gatita indefensa, Tonto. Yo puedo cuidarme sola.

—Sí, yo sé que tú puedes cuidarte sola, pero mientras tengas a ese bebé ahí dentro, todos nos encargaremos de cuidarte.

—Agrrrr —gruñó ella volteando sus ojos.

—Gruña todo lo que quiera, señorita, pero hasta no ver que el bebé nazca, yo no te dejaré a sol ni a sombra.

—No quiero que seas como un chicle en mi zapato, Cullen. Ya me siento bien, así que vete a sentar con Tanya y déjame a mí.

—Le hablaré a mi mamá —dijo soltándola de la cintura y comenzando a marcar por teléfono.

—No. ¡Oh, por Dios, no! No, no, yo me encuentro bien, no le hables a tu mamá, ella me va a inyectar y a mi no me gusta, en serio, me siento bien. Si le hablas a tu mamá y por tu culpa me inyecta, te prometo que cuando mi bebé nazca y recupere mis fuerzas, no vivirás para contarlo.

Pude ver el rostro pálido de Edward, a pesar de que la cuidaba demasiado, yo sabía que le tenía miedo a Bella.

—Ok, ok —aceptó él bajando su teléfono—. No le llamaré —Se acercó para ayudaerle a sentarse en una silla y después vino a sentarse conmigo, pero sin perder de vista de Bella.

A veces había deseado que ella hubiera perdido a su bebé cuando había estado muy grave en el hospital con esa amenaza de aborto, para que así Edward sólo se concentrara en mí, pero sabía que si ella hubiera perdido al bebé, Edward toda su vida estaría triste ya que sabia que amaba demasiado a ese bebé, incluso más que a mí.  
.

.  
_  
__**4 meses antes**__**  
**_

_**POV BELLA**__**  
**_

_Me sentía tan mal, y eso que yo era "Isabella Swan, una chica fuerte", pero todo el mundo se había enterado de la estúpida noche de locura que había pasado con el estúpido de Edward. _

_La culpa la tenía Demetri por haber puesto alcohol en nuestras bebidas, nunca me hubiera imaginado que esa mañana terminaría despertando con Edward a un lado de mí, completamente desnudo. Yo no era tan mojigata ya que había visto chicos desnudos una vez que había entrado al vestidor de niños a patearle el trasero a "Tonto", pero no era lo mismo, ya que yo había pasado la noche con Edward y había perdido mi virginidad con él, y no sólo eso, él era mi mejor amigo y además, tenía novia. _

_Nunca lo había visto tan feliz después de haber comenzado a salir con Tanya, pero yo había destruido todo eso. El día que ella se enteró de lo que había pasado entre Edward y yo, ella lo había terminado. La verdad no me gustaba ver a Edward tan triste, yo sabía que él la quería demasiado y, no por culpa de una estúpida borrachera, iba a permitir que Edward cometiera una estupidez. _

_Ok, yo no era de las personas que sentían pena o lástima por los demás, tanto, y mucho menos a Edward, pero la verdad él no se merecía esto._

_Había pasado casi un mes desde lo que de Edward y yo, y Tanya había terminado con él al siguiente día de aquella estúpida fiesta. Yo ahora me encargaría de que ellos dos regresaran.__—Hey —dije mirando a Tanya sentada en las escaleras. Desde que ella había terminado con Edward también notaba que estaba deprimida._

_—No quiero hablar contigo —respondió volteándose a otro lado._

_—Mira, en serio quiero hablar contigo._

_—¿Para qué? ¿Quieres reírte de mí y decir que me quitaste a mi novio?_

_—Yo no te quité a tu novio.__  
_

—_Y, entonces, ¿por qué te acostaste con él?_

_—Tanya, las cosas no fueron así. Edward y yo bebimos demasiado y una cosa llevó a otra, pero eso no quiere decir que te lo haya quitado, ya que él…__  
_

—_No me importa lo que digas —me interrumpió levantándose y dirigiéndose al patio de la escuela._

_Me quedé parada por unos segundos. A mí nadie me ignoraba, ¿quién se creía Tanya como para dejarme hablando sola después de que yo estaba intentado salvar su relación? _

_La seguí hasta el patio de la escuela y me di cuenta de que se fue a esconder detrás de unos salones viejos. Fui tras ella sin importarme nada, y cuando la miré sentada me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. La verdad no me gustaba ese tipo de cosas, yo no era una "doctora corazón", y mucho menos me gustaba demostrar apoyo, pero tenía que hacer algo.__  
_

—_¿Tanya?_

_—Te dije que no te quería ver. No quiero que te metas en mi vida._

_Me senté a un lado de ella y comencé a suspirar._

_—Mira, lo que pasó entre Edward y yo fue una locura. En serio, él nunca quiso lastimarte._

_—No lo creo. Tú y él me engañaron, son unos idiotas._

_Entonces no pude medirme, mi mano fue y se estrelló en su mejilla y ella sólo volteó a verme muy molesta.__  
_

—_¿Qué acaso no entiendes? O no… ¿qué diablos tienes en tu cabeza? Edward te ama a ti, él y yo sólo somos amigos y lo que pasó fue un accidente. Él ha sufrido mucho por ti y hasta lo he visto llorar y bajar sus calificaciones, pero veo que tú eres una estúpida sin corazón ni cerebro que no entiende que te ama a ti y que lo que pasó entre nosotros fue un error. —Para ese momento yo ya me encontraba molesta, estaba segura que si no encontraba a alguien a quien golpear, terminaría golpeando a Tanya—. Pero, ¿sabes qué?... Vete al demonio, ya no te diré nada. Haz lo que quieras. Pero una cosa sí te advierto —dije acercándome a ella—, si algo le pasa a Edward por tu culpa, te juro que te las verás conmigo._

_Después de decirle eso, me levanté de ahí muy enojada. En verdad no sabía qué demonios tenía esa estúpida en la cabeza. Yo nunca había defendido a Edward, y la primera vez que lo hacía terminaba saliendo furiosa. Me dirigí de nuevo a los pasillos del salón. En verdad tenía que golpear a alguien o terminaría muriendo de coraje.__  
_

—_¡Mike! —grité lo más fuerte que pude, y en ese momento, Mike llegó a donde yo estaba.__  
_

—_¿Qué pasó? —Se puso enfrente de mí y yo apreté mi puño para golpearlo directo en el estómago. Pude ver como se tapó el rostro y cuando le di el golpe, ni siquiera lloró, como en otras ocasiones._

_—¿Eso fue todo? —preguntó asombrado._

_—No entiendo, yo... ¿Pero, qué pasa?_

_—Pensé que me dolería._

_Yo volví a apretar mi puño y golpeé de nuevo su estómago, pero Mike ni siquiera se movió un centímetro, en cambio yo comenzaba a sentirme mareada y sin nada de fuerzas._

_—Hola chicos —saludó Alice con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_—Hola, Alice, ¿qué crees? Bella me golpeó y no me dolió nada —decía Mike alegremente._

_—¿En serio? Pero cuando Bells te golpea siempre te deja noqueado en el suelo._

_—Bueno, pues eso ahora no sucedió —dijo antes de salir corriendo.__  
_

—_¿En serio no lastimaste a Mike?_

_—No, en verdad no lo entiendo, pero por ahora eso no es lo que importa._

_—¿Por qué?_

_—Acabo de hablar con Tanya. Le conté que Edward estaba sufriendo mucho por ella, y la estúpida me dijo que no me metiera en su vida —expliqué abriendo mi casillero._

_—La verdad, no la entiendo._

_—¿Sabes qué? Ya no quiero hablar de eso, ella me pidió que no me metiera en su vida y así lo haré —concluí cerrando con fuerza el estúpido casillero._

_Me fui directo a mi clase de Matemáticas. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué las matemáticas existen? Ni siquiera las necesitamos. _

_No sabía por qué, pero mi estómago me dolia demasiado y eso comenzaba a molestarme. Estaba segura de que me dolía por hacer tanto coraje. En cuanto salí de la clase, me dirigí a mi casillero y miré cómo Alice venía corriendo en mi dirección._

_—¡Bella, Bells, Belly! —me llamaba saltando de la emoción._

_—¿Qué pasa Ali?_

_—Es que Edward…él…él…_

_—¿Él qué? —pregunté un poco preocupada._

_—Ven conmigo —dijo tomando mi mano y sacándome al patio de la escuela. Entonces, no pude evitar sonreir ante lo que estaba viendo, Tanya y Edward se estaban besando, por fin ella lo había perdonado, y ahora ya no me culparía por lo que había pasado._

_—¡Hey, chicas! —gritó Edward viéndonos, por fin esa sonrisa torcida había vuelto._

_Alice y yo nos acercamos a donde estaban ellos dos abrazados._

_—¿Las cosas se arreglaron? —indagó Alice emocionada._

_—Sí, y todo fue gracias a Bella —señaló Tanya sonriendo—. En serio, discúlpame por gritarte y gracias por todo.__  
_

—_Lo sabía. BELLS es experta en arreglar relaciones —aseguró sonriendo._

_—Ven aquí, demonio castaño —dijo Edward acercándose a mí para abrazarme._

_—¡Bella, por Dios! —exclamó Alice viéndome asustada._

_—¿Qué pasa, Ali? —pregunté viendo que estaba con los ojos muy abiertos._

_—Estás sangrando —advirtieron ella y Tanya al mismo tiempo._

_Comencé a revisarme y entonces pude notar que en mi entrepierna había sangre. En ese momento sentí que me mareaba y alcancé a ver como Edward me detenía antes de que me desmayara._

_No supe cuánto tiempo estuve desmayada, sólo me di cuenta de que cuando había abierto mis ojos, me encontraba en un cuarto de hospital, tenía puesto un traje azul, y había una intravenosa en mi brazo; eso me dio pánico, a mí no me gustaban las agujas__._

_—Gracias al cielo despertaste —dijo Alice acercándose a donde yo estaba._

_—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté intentando levantarme pero un mareo llegó a mí y me dieron unas horribles ganas de vomitar. Quise tapar mi boca pero todo el contenido de mi estómago había salido disparado a un lado de la cama._

_—Dios, iré por el doctor —avisó Alice. Pude ver como tomaba la mano de Tanya y las dos salían corriendo, mientras Edward se acercaba a mí para sobar mi espalda con una mano y con la otra, sostener mi cabello para que no se ensuciara. _

_Yo seguía vomitando y, en verdad me sentía demasiado mal. No pude evitar dejar caer unas lágrimas, me dolía mi cabeza y mi estómago. Edward me abrazó sin importarle que yo estuviera toda llena de vómito._

_—Ya va a pasar, ya va a pasar —repetía sobando suavemente mi brazo y cuidando de que no viera la intravenosa, ya que él sabía que yo le temía a las agujas._

_En ese momento llegó el doctor junto con Alice y Tanya. Se acercó a mí, y tomó un termómetro y una aguja._

_—No me va a inyectar… no lo haga —adevertí intentando levantarme._

_—No, Bella —decía Edward intentado calmarme._

_—Señorita, será mejor que se recueste. No debe de hacer esfuerzo, tuvo una pequeña hemorragia y…__  
_

—_¿Por eso era que estaba sangrando? —intervno Alice— Pero, ¿por qué sangró de la parte de abajo?__  
_

—_Es que ella tuvo una amenaza de aborto, pero por suerte el bebé está bien. Sólo le recomiendo reposo absoluto ya que está muy delicada._

_Tanto yo como los chicos nos quedamos paralizados al escuchar eso. ¡No lo podía creer!_

_—¿Qué, qué? Pero… ¿Yo? ¿Amenaza de aborto?_

_—Tiene cuatro semanas de embarazo._

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**Que les parece, les gusta, no, diganme., si quieren puedo renunciar, jaja**

**Eso es todo**

**DaniRaibow**


	2. Chapter 2: Preocupación II

**Disclaimer: Edward y Co. No me pertenecen, son de La señora Meyer.**

**Ok, les aclaro que esta idea no es mía, es una adaptación de una novela Seddie. Si quieren ver la historia original les dejo el link: www . facebook Novelas . Seddie . By Jenn (sin espacios). De nuevo, no quiero que piensen que es mía y quiero plagiarlo, sólo que lo leí y decidi hacer la adaptación porq**

**_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**PREOCUPACIONES II ****  
**

—Pero, pero… —balbuceaba Alice. Aún no podía salir de su asombro y yo no podía siquiera procesarlo…

¿Yo embarazada? Pero… ¿por qué?... Sí sabía el porqué, había estado con Edward, pero… ¡por Dios! Ni siquiera podía asimilar esto todavía, seguía paralizada en la camilla y Edward tenía su mirada puesta directamente en el doctor. Podía escuchar su respiración acelerada y, debido a que aún me mantenía abrazada, podía sentir como temblaba, y yo hacía lo mismo que él.

En ese momento mis ojos se fijaron en la dirección donde estaba Tanya. Ella, al igual que nosotros, estaba impresionada, y antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, había salido por la puerta y la había estrellado. En verdad yo no quería que pasara esto, no quería que por mi culpa ellos dos terminaran, Edward se levantó y quiso correr a detenerla, pero antes de que saliera yo había comenzado a vomitar de nuevo y él se había regresado a mi lado.

Quería decirle que se fuera detrás de ella, pero no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para hacerlo. Alice se acercó, se puso a un lado de mí y comenzó a abrazarme y a tomar mi cabello entre sus manos ya que yo aún no terminaba de vomitar. El dolor era horrible, quería que se terminara, sentía que mi cabeza reventaría en cualquier momento y mis lágrimas no dejaban de salir, me sentía tan mal, sentía que todo dentro de mí, dolía.

—Tuviste un sangrado algo prolongado, estuviste a punto de perder al bebé, te trajeron justo a tiempo, es muy común que en el primer trimestre del embarazo se produzca un leve sangrado, pero el tuyo fue algo fuerte, ¿acaso hiciste demasiado esfuerzo? ¿O algo que te haya hecho enojar mucho?

Yo ni siquiera podía hablar, aún estaba en shock por lo que me acababa de decir, todavía no podía asimilar la idea de que tendría un hijo, y mucho menos saber que había estado a punto de perderlo.

—Doctor, ella… ella ni siquiera sabía que estaba embaraza —aclaró Alice un poco nerviosa.

—Suele suceder en estos casos. A veces no saben que están embarazadas y hacen muchos esfuerzos, pero creo que usted, Isabella, debe de tener reposo absoluto, se encuentra delicada y si se mueve mucho o hace esfuerzo es probable que ya no podamos rescatar al feto. Lo mejor sería que descansara en su casa y estuviera en cama durante los próximos 3 meses que son los más riesgosos para usted y para el bebé.

Yo aún no podía hablar, sólo me dedicaba a escuchar lo que el doctor decía.

—Y si es sexualmente activa, le recomiendo que no practique esa actividad en el transcurso de 4 meses.

Cuando dijo eso sentí que mis mejillas se encendieron y cuando volteé a ver a Edward, él se veía como yo, completamente rojo, al igual que Alice. Esto era vergonzoso para mí y para Edward, ya que ninguno de nosotros recordaba lo que había pasado esa noche.

—No... mmm… se preocupe, doctor —aseguró Edward aclarándose la garganta.

—¿Usted es el padre?

Pude ver como Edward se ponía cada vez más rojo y bastante nervioso. —Sí, lo soy.

—Le recomendaría que cuidara mucho de ella, jovencito. La chica necesita mucha atención en estos casos, el reposo debe de ser absoluto, sólo levantarse de la cama para ir al baño o bañarse, comer sólo alimentos sanos y nada de grasas. Creo que esto será mejor que lo comente con algún mayor, ¿acaso su madre está aquí? —Me preguntó. Yo sólo negué con la cabeza.

—Su madre se fue Canadá la semana pasada —intervino Alice.

—Y, ¿cuándo regresa?

—No lo sé.

—Y, ¿qué hay de su madre, jovencito?

—Yo… mi madre… —contestaba un poco asustado.

—Sí, su madre. Sería mejor que le hablara y le contara la situación de su novia.

—Está... está bien —tartamudeaba con nerviosismo.

—Ok. Veo que ha dejado de vomitar. En un momento vendremos a aplicarle otro medicamento, se quedará dos días en observación, ¿de acuerdo?

—Doctor, y ¿es normal que vomite tanto? —indagaba Alice un poco preocupada, pasándome un poco de papel de su bolsa para que me limpiara la boca.

—Es normal, es una mujer embarazada. Señorita le recomiendo que se acueste, al estar sentada está haciendo mucha fuerza. Bueno, regreso en dos horas.

Alice y Edward sólo asintieron y voltearon a verme mientras que yo seguía llorando.

—Creo que ustedes deben hablar —señaló Alice ayudándome a acostarme y dándome un fuerte abrazo.

La puerta de la habitación se cerró y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que abrazar a Edward. No me gustaba mostrarme débil frente a alguien, pero en este momento necesitaba un abrazo.

—Perdón, yo no sabía que esto pasaría —me disculpaba y lloraba aún más.

Él se subió en la camilla y se acostó a un lado de mí, aún abrazándome, mientras que yo me refugiaba en su cuello.

—Tú no tienes la culpa. Las cosas pasaron por algo —me confortaba acariciando mi cabello.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Que le diré a mi mamá? Estoy segura de que ella me va a correr de la casa.

—No te preocupes, yo te cuidaré.

—Tú no tienes por qué hacerlo, Edward. Tú no sabías que esto pasaría, yo no quiero que por mi culpa pierdas la escuela o no vayas a la universidad.

—Bella, pero es mi… Mi hijo.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, pero yo quiero que vivas tu vida normal, que sigas con Tanya. Te prometo que todo el tiempo que sea posible podrás pasarlo en el bebé.

—No puedo dejarte sola, no ahora que te encuentras tan delicada —Podía sentir como él comenzaba a sollozar, no se merecía esto, yo no quería arruinarle la vida.

—No te preocupes, yo puedo cuidarme sola.

–¿Cuidarte sola? Vamos, Bella, tu mamá no se encuentra en tu casa. Dime, ¿cómo harás cuando necesites levantarte para ir a comer o ir al baño? El doctor muy claramente dijo que no debes de hacer esfuerzo.

–Me iré con Alice.

–Bella, tú no eres responsabilidad de Alice. Ahora, tú y ese bebé son mi responsabilidad —afirmó tomando con cuidando mi cara y mirándome fijamente—. Yo los voy a cuidar.

—Yo no quiero que las cosas sean así, no quiero que arruines tu vida por mi culpa.

—No me la arruinaré. En serio, no lo haré —dijo abrazándome mientras besaba mi frente—. Mientras yo esté aquí, te cuidaré.

Yo no podía hacer otra cosa más que llorar. Insitía en que él no se merecía esto, yo sólo lo quería y el amaba a Tanya, ni siquiera podíamos ser pareja ya que los dos nos queríamos como hermanos y ahora teníamos que cuidar a un bebé juntos.

—Déjame pasar, Alice. Déjame pasar —pedía la señora Cullen al tiempo que entraba rápidamente a la habitación.

—Señora Cullen, ellos estaban platicando… perdón chicos —masculló Alice un poco apenada.

Edward se levantó de la camilla y se puso a un lado de mí tomando mi mano. Ella estaba tan loca que estaba segura de que me mataría por haberme embarazado de su bebito, tal vez por eso él se había puesto frente a mí.

—Mamá, Bella no debe de hacer esfuerzos ni estresarse —le adevertía Edward un poco preocupado—. No me gustaría que…

—¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? —nos hablaba la señora Cullen, un poco decepcionada— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías embarazado a Bella?

—Mamá… nosotros… yo... este…

—Perdón, yo le hablé por teléfono —decía Alice.

—No importa lo que tú digas, carita de muñeca. Ahora quiero que me contesten.

—Nos acabamos de enterar —respondió Edward, ahora muy apenado. Pude ver como la señora Cullen comenzó a suspirar y después se acercó a donde estábamos Edward y yo.

—Me dijeron que estás muy delicada y que tu mamá no se encuentra en tu casa. Creo que lo mejor será que te vayas a la nuestra mientras estás delicada… Incluso, puedes estar en la casa hasta que el bebé nazca, además, no puedo dejar a mi nieto desprotegido —dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**Fuerte fuerte, no? Ahh Esme Linda! Bueno, no puedo creerlo, no habian pasado ni unas horas desde que publique el primer capitulo y ya habian reviews, 5 reviews! y ya tenia favoritos y folows, GRACIAS! de verdad por aceptar la historia, ahora he de agradecer detalladamente a los que dejaron reviews!**

_maleja twihard, Vale Cullen, alessandra, Karolay28, Arabella Potter, jacke94,_** gracias a todas, y como estaban algo ansiosas subi el capi, ojala les guste.**

**Eso es todo**

**DaniRainbow**


	3. Chapter 3: Gracias!

**Disclaimer: Edward y Co. No me pertenecen, son de La señora Meyer.**

**Ok, les aclaro que esta idea no es mía, es una adaptación de una novela Seddie. Si quieren ver la historia original les dejo el link: www . facebook Novelas . Seddie . By Jenn (sin espacios). De nuevo, no quiero que piensen que es mía y quiero plagiarlo, sólo que lo leí y decidi hacer la adaptación porque la trama es muy linda. Lean también la original, las chicas de esta página son muy creativas, sin más, a leer!**

**_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**GRACIAS!**

Tanto Edward como yo, aún teníamos la boca abierta… No podíamos creer lo que la señora Cullen acababa de decir, ella quería que yo me fuera a vivir con ellos. En serio, no lo podía creer, ella no me quería y yo pensaba que por haberme embarazado de su nene ella me mataría, pero al contrario, ella quería que yo pasara mi embarazo con ella.

—Yo... pero… este… —comencé a balbucear.

—No quiero un "no" por respuesta, Isabella, ya estas embarazada y no podemos hacer nada para regresar el tiempo. Además, Edward no puede dejarte sola y desprotegida, y mucho menos ahora que tu mamá no está contigo y te encuentras en peligro de perder al bebé.

—Señora Cullen, ¡yo no puedo aceptar eso!

—Pues tienes que hacerlo, te quedarás con nosotros —afirmó.

—Yo… yo no sé qué decir.

—Deberías aceptar —decía Alice recargada en la puerta.

—Es la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo contigo, carita de muñeca —La señora Cullen se dirigió a Alice quien sonreía.

Ante las circunstancias, no pude hacer otra cosa más que aceptar. A pesar de que yo era muy orgullosa y no me gustaba que nadie sintiera lástima por mí o me ayudara, tenía que aceptar la ayuda ya que ahora sí la necesitaba y no sólo yo, sino que el bebé que venía en camino la necesitaba más que nadie.

Bebé… ¡vaya! ni yo me hacía a la idea de tener un bebé dentro de mí. Siempre pensé que tendría un hijo hasta los 24 o 25, pero hoy tenía 16 y en pocos meses cumpliría los 17; tampoco me imaginaba lo que sería de Edward, en verdad no se merecía esto y no quería que por mi culpa se arruinara la vida, pero él insistía en hacerlo.

Además, me sentía tan mal por Tanya. Sabía que ella y Edward se amaban, y a pesar que que había logrado hacer que los dos regresaran, yo misma había hecho que se separaran de nuevo y, la verdad, no sabía si seria para siempre.

**POV Tanya****  
**

—Ella tuvo una amenaza de aborto, pero por suerte el bebé está bien. Sólo le recomiendo reposo absoluto ya que está muy delicada —explicaba el doctor con toda la calma del mundo.

En ese momento sentí como mi interior se desintegraba, sentí como mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Ahora sí no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para recuperar a Edward, Bella estaba embarazada y yo no sería la malvada chica que le quitaría el padre a su hijo.

—¿Qué, qué? Pero… ¿Yo? ¿Amenaza de aborto?

—Tiene 4 semanas de embarazo.

—Pero… pero… —Intentaba hablar Alice, que aún no podía salir de su asombro.

Volteé a ver a Edward que estaba impresionado, su rostro se veía pálido y estaba segura de que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, entonces Bella me miró, y cuando estaba a punto de decirme algo yo simplemente salí corriendo, no quería interferir, no quería ser la causante de ningún problema.

Salí corriendo del hospital y al entrar a la casa estrellé la puerta de mi cuarto y comencé a llorar lo más fuerte que podía.

—Tanya, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntaba mi madre tocando la puerta.

—No quiero hablar con nadie.

—Hija, dime qué te pasa. Déjame entrar.

—No. Vete de aquí —grité lo más fuerte que pude antes de subirle a la música lo más alto que me permitió el aparato, no quería escuchar a mi madre en este momento, no ahora que sentía que iba a morirme.

**POV Bella****  
**

Había pasado dos días en el estúpido hospital, dos días con esa aguja en mi vena; la señora Cullen me había conseguido un pañuelo y había cubierto la parte en donde la intravenosa se veía, ella también sabía que yo le temía a la agujas.

Durante esos dos días, ni la señora Cullen, Edward ni Alice se separaron ni un solo segundo de mí, pero quien más me preocupaba era Edward, casi no descansaba y tampoco había comido, y aunque tanto los doctores como yo le habíamos dicho que me encontraba bien, él no hacía caso y seguía siempre junto a mí.

Hoy sería el último día que estaría en el hospital, así que la señora Cullen me había ayudado a vestirme y había ido a terminar el papeleo para por fin salir de aquí. Había ido a mi casa por mi ropa y Edward se había quedado conmigo, aunque yo le había insistido que sólo me quedaría sola unos minutos, me había insistido en quedarse conmigo.

—Creo que deberías descansar, bobo —le decía sonriendo mientras lo veía sentado en el sillón bostezando.

—Estás en un hospital y aún así no pierdes el sentido el humor —reconocía él sonriendo.

—El día que yo deje de ser graciosa, los pastelillos se extinguirán del mundo.

—Pues creo que se extinguirán para ti durante los próximos 8 meses.

—Ya lo sé, no me lo repitas —le pedí cruzando mis brazos como niña chiquita—. No puedo creer que me hayan prohibido comer pastelitos.

—Debes de comer cosas nutritivas y sanas.

—A mí no me gusta nada que sea sano. ¿Sabes cuándo fue la ultima vez que comí una ensalada?

—¿Cuándo?

—Nunca.

—Pude ver como levantó su ceja y después comenzó a sonreír.

—Bella, ya nos podemos ir —nos avisó la señora Cullen mientras entraba a la habitación con una silla de ruedas y el doctor a un lado de ella.

—¡Por fin! Ya casi me volvia loca en este lugar, un segundo más y estaría en un hospital pero Psiquiátrico —Todos comenzaron a reír después de mi comentario.

La señora Cullen puso la silla de ruedas a un lado de la cama y aunque yo no era ninguna paralítica, no podía hacer esfuerzo al caminar; sin embargo, antes de que la señora Cullen me ayudara a bajar de la cama, Edward se había apresurado, me había tomado en sus brazos y me había acomodado en la silla.

—Cullen, ya te dije que estoy bien, no necesitas hacer eso —lo regañé.

—Creo que mientras menos esfuerzo haga, señorita Swan, todo será mejor —puntualizaba el doctor.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

—Aún está delicada y debe mantener reposo absoluto durante 3 meses. Eso implica no hacer esfuerzo, sólo caminar lo necesario como para ir al baño, comer alimentos sanos, llevar al pie de la letra la dieta y tomar todos los medicamentos.

—¿Usted dijo dieta? —pregunté con horror.

—Sí, yo dije die…

—Creo que será mejor que no diga esa palabra, Bella la odia mucho —explicaba Edward divertido.

—Bueno, sólo coma lo que Esme le prepare.

—Ok.

—En 3 semanas tendrás una cita para venir al hospital. Revisaremos cómo sigue el bebé, y veremos si esa hemorragia no causó daño.

—¿Me está diciendo que mi bebé puede nacer mal? —lo cuestioné alterada mientras que veía que Edward se ponía pálido.

—Mira, como te lo dije, el sangrado y las amenazas de aborto son propensas en el primer trimestre del embarazo, pero queremos estar seguros de que todo está bien.

—Ok. Le prometo que seguiré todo al pie de la letra.

En cuanto dije eso, tanto Edward como la señora Cullen se sorprendieron, bueno, hasta yo me había sorprendido por mis palabras, jamás me hubiera imaginado decir eso.

—Nos vemos en 3 semanas. Cualquier cosa, vengan inmediatamente.

—Ok, doctor, nos vemos —decía Esme sonriendo.

Al momento de salir me sentí aliviada y libre, odiaba estar en los hospitales, y esperaba jamás volver a estar ahí, bueno, sólo para los chequeos y para tener al bebé.

Cuando llegamos al carro, Edward volvió a cargarme en sus brazos y me ayudó a entrar al auto. Aunque no me gustaba que hiciera eso, me tenía que acostumbrar porque de ahora en adelante lo haría.

Así que, en cuanto llegamos a su casa, Edward insistió en cargarme de nuevo y yo simplemente lo dejé, aunque me daba un poco de vergüenza ya que muchas personas se nos habían quedado viendo. Entramos y Edward me llevó directamente a su habitación.

—Espero que te guste —Se escuchaba esperanzado y sonreía. Su habitación ahora ya no tenía la colcha y cortinas negras, ahora era una de color azul, con unas lindas cortinas blancas, del color que me gustaba. Ya no había ningún aparato tecnológico y tampoco estaban sus muñecos de acción o "muñecas coleccionables" como yo solía decirle para que se molestara.

—¿Por qué me traes a tu habitación? —indagué mientras me acomodaba con cuidado en su cama.

—Esta será tu habitación de ahora en adelante.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

—En la casa sólo hay dos baños, uno está a un lado del cuarto de mamá y el otro está aquí, y no queríamos que hicieras esfuerzo para caminar al otro baño, así que le dije a mi mamá que yo te daría mi habitación.

—Y tú, ¿dónde dormirás?

—En la habitación de huéspedes.

—Perdón.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —dijo sentándose en la cama y tomando mi mano con cuidado.

—Por sacarte de tu habitación y hacerte responsable de mí.

—Mira, por la habitación no te preocupes, ya decoré la de huéspedes y quedó casi igual a como estaba esta, y acerca de hacerme responsable de ti, pues la verdad, lo tengo que hacer, es mi hijo y tengo que cuidarlo.

—Gracias.

—Tú sólo descansa, princesa.

Yo sólo sonreí, y él salió de la habitación. Entonces escuché que comenzaron a tocar la puerta.

—Adelante.

—Hola, Bella, quería alcanzarte en el hospital pero Edward me habló y me dijo que… ¡Wooaw! ¡El cuarto de Edward ya no tiene nada de sus aparatos tecnológicos! —exclamó Alice sorprendida al ver la habitación.

—Sí, pero ya la decoró igual la otra habitación.

—Es es tan de…

—_Geekward_* —completé sonriendo.

—Aquí está tu ropa —dijo adentrándose más a la habitación con mi maleta—. Me pondré a acomodarla.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—Vamos, Bella, tú sabes que no puedes hacer esfuerzo, así que déjame hacerlo a mí.

—¡Odio estar restringida y no hacer nada! ¿Qué haré?

—Pues… nunca hacer nada —añadió como lo mas obvio.

—Ya lo sé, pero odio no poder hacer nada —Sólo decirlo, las dos comenzamos a reír.

—Y ahora, ¿qué harás con mi teléfono? —preguntó al ver que lo había tomado.

—Tratar de arreglar una relación —afirmé.

—Bella, será mejor que no interfieras.

—Déjame hacerlo, ellos no se merecen esto.

—Pero, ¿estás segura?

—Más que segura, sólo así puedo agradecerle a Edward lo lindo que se ha portado conmigo.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**_*Edward+geek, en esta historia es un Edward un poco nerd, Geek: __Es un término que se utiliza para referirse a la persona fascinada por la tecnología y la informática al español, tendría el término vulgar de "Friki"(Wikipedia)._**

**_Bella es un encanto, tratando de reunrilos y que hablar de Edward! __Bueno, ojala les guste, por dios en el capitulo anterior hubo mas de 15 reviews gracias chicas por aceptar tan bien la historia!_**

_**Gracias a: **Jacke94, Tecupi, Crizthal, maleja twihard, Karolay28, cary, tiuchis, Melissa94 Cullen Black, Beastyle, miraura, FaniCullenSwan, Steph leto, LUZ. C.C, GabyMaY91 y Danny Ordaz **Gracias por sus comentarios me inspiran a seguir!**_

**_Tambien agradezco a las que lo pusieron en alertas y favoritos, por cierto voy a subir el próximo capitulo mañana :)_**

**_DaniRainbow_**


	4. Chapter 4: Nunca Digas Nunca

**Disclaimer: Edward y Co. No me pertenecen, son de La señora Meyer.**

**Ok, les aclaro que esta idea no es mía, es una adaptación de una novela Seddie. Si quieren ver la historia original les dejo el link: www . facebook / ****Novelas . Seddie . By Jenn (sin espacios). De nuevo, no quiero que piensen que es mía y quiero plagiarlo, sólo que lo leí y decidi hacer la adaptación porque la trama es muy linda. Lean también la original, las chicas de esta página son muy creativas, sin más, a leer!**

**_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**NUNCA DIGAS NUNCA ****  
**

**POV Bella  
**  
Marqué varias veces el teléfono de Tanya con la esperanza de que contestara. En verdad me sentía muy mal por lo que había pasado, yo nunca hubiera querido que ellos terminaran por mi culpa, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan culpable, ellos dos tenían que volver, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

—¿No contesta? —preguntaba Alice sentada a un lado de mí.

—No, pero ¿te sabes el teléfono de su casa?

—Lo tengo en el celular, es el que dice "_casa Tanya" —_me indicó.

—Ok —respondí mientras buscaba el número y marcaba, esperando que alguien contestara.

—Aló —escuché a alguien en la línea.

—¿Está Tanya?

—Soy su mamá. Ella está dormida, pero si quieres puedes dejarle un recado y yo se lo paso.

—Dígale que soy Alice Brandon y quisiera hablar con ella.

—Ok —fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar.

—¿Por qué le dijiste que era yo?

—Porque si le decía que le hablaba _yo,_ ella jamás contestaría.

—¿Y ahora, qué harás?

—Necesito hablar con ella.

—Pero Bella, no creo que ella quiera hablar contigo… Bueno, ya sabes…porque tú estás... ehh… embarazada de su novio.

—Ya lo sé, no me lo repitas que me siento más culpable de lo que estoy, pero tengo que arreglar las cosas entre ellos.

—¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo?

—No lo sé, pero haré todo lo posible.

—Sabes que no puedes hacer fuerzas o levantarte.

—Eso ya lo sé, por nada del mundo quisiera que le pasara nada a mi bebé —En ese momento pude ver como Alice comenzó a sonreir.

—¿Qué?

—Jamás me imaginé que dijeras eso.

—¿Decir qué?

—Que no quieres que le pase nada a tu bebé. En serio, todo esto es muy extraño, tú embarazada y todo este enredo.

—Sí, ya sé que todo esto es muy extraño, yo tampoco me imaginé en esta situación, y mucho menos terminar embarazada de Edward.

—Bella… ¿y no sientes nada por Edward?

—Mira Alice, Edward es como un hermano para mí, jamás sentiría algo distinto por él, lo quiero mucho, aunque espero que no se lo digas porque no me gustaría que él supiera que lo quiero —le dije sonriendo—. Sé que tuvimos nuestro primer beso juntos, se sintió bien, pero no creo que jamás sienta nada más por él, nunca.

—Pues nunca digas nunca, él es el padre de tu hijo, y aunque no lo quieras reconocer, entre él y tú siempre habrá algo que los una de por vida.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero no quiere decir que me casaré con él.

—¿Y si la señora Cullen te obliga?

Eso era verdad, la señora Cullen era una persona con educación y buenas costumbres, y estaba más que segura que no permitiría que su hijo tuviera un hijo fuera del matrimonio, pero lo que menos quería yo era casarme con él y arruinarle la vida para siempre.

—De eso tengo que hablar con Edward, no creo que la mejor formar de arreglar las cosas sea si Edward y yo nos casamos.

—Pues te recomiendo que hables pronto con él, ya que no creo que la señora Cullen espere mucho tiempo.

—Alice…por favor, no me presiones, que no ves que apenas estoy asimilando la idea de tener un mini-nerd dentro de mí, y ahora no puedo hacerme la idea de que me pueden obligar a casarme con alguien a quien no quiero destruirle la vida.

—Ok, ya no hablaré de eso. Ahora dime, ¿qué nombre quieres para el bebé?

—Alice… apenas tengo 5 semanas de embarazo, ¿no crees que es muy precipitado para ponerle nombre?

—No, más vale tener el nombre listo —aseguró.

—Pues nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso, pero si es una niña, me imagino el nombre de mi madre y la de Edward, tú sabes… Renesmee.

—Ok… ¿y si es niño?

—Anthony, como el tonto de Edward.

—Me encantan esos nombres, pero también me gusta Carlie.

—Pues si es niña le pondré Renesmee Carlie.

—Awww… ¿en serio?

—Claro.

—Gracias por tomarme en cuenta.

—¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Eres mi mejor amiga.

—En serio, esto del bebé te está cambiando demasiado.

—Ya lo sé, y yo que pensé que nunca lo haría.

Nos pasamos toda la tarde entre risa y risa, pero había algo que no me dejaba descansar en verdad, yo no quería que Edward se casara conmigo. No lo quería, y estaba segura de que si la señora Cullen intentaba obligarnos a casarnos, yo simplemente me negaría.

Habían pasado casi 2 semanas desde que me había ido a vivir a casa de los Cullen. Alice se la pasaba casi todo el día conmigo, al igual que Edward; él siempre estaba al pendiente de mí y no se iba a dormir o a descansar sin antes pasar a mi habitación y preguntarme si estaba bien. Cada hora iba a mi habitación a preguntar cómo estaba o si necesitaba algo. Ahora entendía que era lo que Edward había heredado de la señora Cullen, y eso era… la sobre-protección.

—La cena está lista —avisó la señora Cullen entrando por la puerta.

—Ya era hora, me estaba muriendo de hambre —dije sonriendo.

—Creo que es hora de que me vaya. Bella, cualquier cosa me hablas por teléfono —me pidió Alice al levantarse de la cama, ya que se había quedado la tarde viendo películas conmigo, _Fiebre de sábado por la noche _para ser precisos.

—Ok, nos vemos Ali.

—Adiós —se despidió saliendo por la puerta.

La señora Cullen puso una pequeña mesita de metal encima de mí, de esas con las que llevan el desayuno a la cama; en verdad ni sabía como se llamaba, ya que lo que me importaba era comer.

—Te traje sopa.

—Sopa, como la que no suele preparar mamá —le dije sonriendo.

—Isabella creo que ahora te sientes un poco mejor, y tenemos que hablar —señaló suspirando.

Yo casi me ahogo con la sopa, estaba segura de lo que me preguntaría… Yo no quería casarme con Edward, no quería que ella me obligara a hacerlo.

—Mira, tú embarazo es de riesgo y no puedes hacer ningún esfuerzo por levantarte o caminar mucho, así que acabo de hablar con el director de la escuela y le dije que, dado tu estado de salud, no podrías seguir asistiendo a la escuela, pero que tomarías clases en casa.

Cuando ella dijo eso suspiré aliviada, por un momento había pensado que me diría lo del matrimonio.

—¿Usted le dijo que estoy embarazada?

—Tenía que hacerlo, no me quedaba de otra.

—¡Dios! Toda la escuela sabrá que estoy embarazada.

—No te preocupes, le pedí que fuera discreto con eso.

—Ok, muchas gracias. En serio no quiero ser una carga para usted.

—No te preocupes, no puedo dejar a mi nieto desprotegido.

—Sé que yo era la última persona con la que hubiera querido que Edward tuviera un hijo pero…

—Mira, Isabella, por el momento no hablemos de eso, lo importante ahora es que te recuperes y que el bebé esté bien.

—Ok, muchas gracias.

—No tienes por qué agradecer —afirmó sonriendo—. Iré al supermercado, regreso en 39 minutos. Salió de la habitación, no sin antes acomodar mi almohada y prender el televisor.

Me quedé comiendo, tenía que admitirlo, me gustaba la sopa pero esta era la más deliciosa que había probado… aunque, aún así, no podía dejar de pensar que dentro de estos 8 meses no comería nada de jamón, ni pastelitos, ¡NADA!

—Esto será una tortura —dije en voz alta y sonreí.

—¿Qué será una tortura?

—¡Dios, Edward! —exclamé saltando y tirando mi sopa.

—Lo siento, Bella, lo siento —repetía acercándose a donde yo estaba y retirando la pequeña mesita y el plato de sopa que estaba derramado sobre mí—. Lo siento Bells, ¿estás bien?... Soy tan estúpido, debí tocar antes de entrar —se recriminaba quitando las sábanas para comenzar a limpiar.

—No te preocupes, Edward, estoy bien.

—Mi mamá me pidió que no hiciera nada que te alterara, nada de emociones fuertes… ¡Soy tan estúpido! —renegaba mientras me ayudaba a levantarme para quitar la colcha sucia.

—No te preocupes —le tranquilicé mientras intentaba alejarme un poco de su agarre, me había levantado en brazos y en verdad no me gustaba sentirme así—. Edward puedo levantarme y caminar un poco, no te preocupes.

—Mi mamá me dijo que no hicieras nada de esfuerzo, así que déjame ayudarte —Me sentó en uno de los sillones que estaban a un lado de la cama, quitó el cubrecama, salió, puso una limpia, y después trajo un trapeador nuevo.

—Mira como te dejé —decía sonriendo al ver que estaba bañada en sopa y tenía varios fideos en mi cabello.

—Pues creo que tú quedarás igual —le advertí al ver que el plato de sopa que había derramado, aún tenía un poco, y estaba a un lado de donde me encontraba sentada, lo tomé en mis manos y le aventé el contenido a su cara.

—¡Bella! —gritó el ver como quedaba bañado también en sopa— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Para quedar a mano —respondí sonriendo.

—Me acababa de bañar.

—Creo que volverás a hacerlo —dije riendo.

—Tú también necesitas un baño —añadió y corrió hacia donde yo estaba, me tomó en brazos y me llevó al baño, metiéndose a la ducha junto conmigo.

—No, Edward… no —reclamaba riendo.

—Estaremos a mano ahora —dijo abriendo el agua fría. En cuanto cayó sobre mi cuerpo no pude evitar gritar.

—Está muy frío —me quejaba tratando de escaparme, pero él aún me tenía sostenida de la cintura.

—Espera un poco —habló aproximándose al grifo y abriendo un poco el agua caliente para nivelar la temperatura.

—Así está mejor —le dije recargándome en la pared—, pero aún me debes una —advertí tomando jabón y embarrándoselo en su cara.

—¡Bella! Eso arde —respondió limpiándose los ojos, y yo comencé a sonreír. Edward puso su cara en el agua para limpiar el jabón— ¿Por qué siempre juegas sucio? —preguntó sonriendo.

—BELLS no juega sucio, BELLS juega a ganar —expliqué sonriendo.

Aún no podía creer que el tonto fuera tan divertido, en verdad había pensado que estar 8 meses aquí serían aburridos, pero ahora me daba cuenta de que serían un poco divertidos con él en el cuarto de al lado y con Alice viniendo todos los días.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —Edward y yo nos empezamos a reír y nos dimos cuenta de que la señora Cullen había entrado al baño—. ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —insistió un poco asustada.

—No te preocupes mamá, no pasa nada, sólo que por accidente, Bella derramó su sopa y la traje al baño para que se duchara, pero creo que me mojé un poco.

—Creo que será mejor que dejes que Bella se duche sola —dijo la señora Cullen mirándonos un poco molesta. Estaba segura de que eso que estábamos haciendo no le había gustado, pero la verdad no tenía nada de malo, Edward y yo sólo éramos amigos—. Cuando salgas, me hablas para ayudarte a vestirte, vamos Edward, ayúdame a limpiar el desastre.

—Ok, mamá —aceptó sonriendo—. Aún no estamos a mano, me debes una —murmuró giñando su ojo y saliendo de la ducha.

**POV Edward****  
**

En serio, no paraba de reír. Cuando pensé que Bella Swan jamás sería una chica buena, me di cuenta de que era todo lo contrario, Bella era muy buena persona y, sobre todo, muy divertida. Estaba seguro de que sería una muy buena madre para mi hijo.

Fui por el trapeador y un recogedor para comenzar a limpiar el cuarto de Bella, pero en cuanto salí de la habitación vi que mi mamá me esperaba afuera, con esa mirada que conocía; estaba seguro de que me diría algo.

—Tenemos que hablar, cariño.

—¿Qué pasa mamá?

—Verás, yo sé que Bella y tú esperan un hijo, y sé que a tu edad, las hormonas están jugando mal en tu cuerpo, es normal en los adolescentes pero…

—Mamá, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? No entiendo —pregunté confundido.

—Mira, el doctor claramente dijo que nada de actividades sexuales en los primeros 3 meses de gestación, eso sería muy peligroso y… —Cuando ella dijo eso, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

—Espera mamá… no, no pienses mal, Bella y yo sólo somos amigos. Yo jamás intentaría eso con ella…

—Hijo, eres hombre, y debo decirte que aunque antes no quería a Bella, ella es muy linda y atractiva.

—Yo sé, mamá, ya me he fijado en eso, pero yo jamás le faltaría al respeto a ella. Además, yo amo a Tanya.

—Entonces, ¿entre tú y Bella no hay nada de…?

—Mamá… sólo fue una vez, y estábamos ebrios ya que un chico puso alcohol en nuestras bebidas, pero después de ese día, jamás lo volvimos a hacer.

—Ok, ok, entiendo.

—Así que no te preocupes, confía en mí.

—Ok, confiaré en ti, pero en serio, Edward Anthony Cullen prométeme que no habrá nada entre ustedes mientras ella esté embarazada, y si lo llega a haber, prométeme que se cuidarán, son demasiado jóvenes para tener otro hijo.

—Mamá, te lo prometo. Además, ya te dije que no pasará nada entre Bella y yo —le aseguraba sonrojándose más y avergonzándome.

—Nunca digas nunca, hijo.

—No te preocupes mamá. Ahora iré a limpiar la habitación de Bella.

—No te preocupes, yo lo haré. Tú ve a darte una ducha.

—Ok —acepté y caminé en dirección de mi habitación. En verdad no podía dejar de reír, jamás me imaginé que mi madre pensara eso de mí y de Bella, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar, ya que lo que decía mi mamá era cierto, yo era hombre y Bella no era una chica cualquiera, en verdad era muy linda, tenía buen cuerpo, y su belleza no se podía ocultar con un dedo; pero no podía sentir nada por ella ya que era mi amiga. Claro que eso no significaba que no hubiera tenido uno que otro pensamiento respecto a ella, pero por ahora tenía que evitarlo ya que ella vivía en mi casa, era una de mis mejores amigas y yo intentaba recuperar a mi novia.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**Hay, no son lindos estos dos! Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, díganme que les pareció, déjenme un review para saber lo que piensan, dudas, quejas, reclamos.**

**De antemano agradezco a**_Nadia**,** jacke94, Tecupi, Dahia Mereles, crizthal, angiejvega31_,** me parece sorprendente cuanto les gusta y me hacen sentir muy feliz!**

_crizthal_**_,_ me parece genial que el fic te despeje tanto, a ver que te parece este capitulo jajaja**

**Nos vemos la próxima actualización, Kisses**

**DaniRainbow**


	5. Chapter 5: Visita Al Ginecólogo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes mencionados en la historia, ó la mayoría son pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer**

**La idea del fic, NO es mí quieren ver la historia original les dejo el link: www . facebook / Novelas . Seddie . By Jenn (sin espacios) La quise adaptar porque me fascino la historia.**

**No las interumpo mas, lean!**

**_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**VISITA AL GINECÓLOGO**

**POV Bella**

Hoy se cumplían 3 semanas desde que había salido del hospital, y como el doctor había dicho que fuéramos para revisarme, no podía tener excusa para no ir; pero aún así, no dejaba de temerle a los hospitales y a todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos. Aunque la señora Cullen me había prometido que no habría nada de agujas yo no dejaba de sentir miedo, además de que sería la primera vez que iría al Ginecólogo.

Emmett me ayudó a subir al auto de la señora Cullen, ya que Edward no podía venir con nosotros porque se encontraba en clases, y aunque le había rogado a su mamá para venir, ella le había dicho que no, así que se había ido muy triste a la escuela, no sin antes decirme como veinte veces que si me sentía mal, le marcara.

Cuando llegamos con el ginecólogo no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa, y más teniendo a la señora Cullen a un lado de mí. No quería tener que pasar la humillación de contar mi vida sexual (algo que no recordaba) o todo acerca de mi cuerpo. Miré un pequeño muñequito de madera en el escritorio del doctor y no dudé en tomarlo en mis manos, en verdad estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía cómo controlarme.

—Bella, será mejor que dejes eso ahí antes de que se rompa porque…

Sin embargo, antes de que la señora Cullen siguiera hablando, el muñeco se me había resbalado de las manos y había caído al suelo.

—Bella, ¿lo rompiste? —preguntó la señora Cullen agachándose a juntarlo.

—Creo que está bien —respondí mirando al muñeco intacto. Ella lo tomó y lo puso de nuevo en el escritorio.

—Buenos días —dijo una doctora entrando por la puerta—. Tú debes de ser Isabella Swan

—Sí, yo soy.

—Bueno, ¿esta es tu primera visita al ginecólogo? —indagó sentándose en la silla que estaba junto al escritorio.

Siempre imaginé que los ginecólogos eran hombres feos, pervertidos y viejos, pero al parecer también había mujeres, y ella no parecía vieja, creo que no tenía ni siquiera los 30 años, era muy linda, castaña, con ojos color verde.

—Sip.

—Ok. Comencemos.

—Espere, espere…

—Bella, no distraigas a la doctora —pedía la señora Cullen avergonzada.

—No se preocupe, Esme, aquí estoy para responder a sus dudas.

—Pero Sue, creo que primero esta jovencita debe de escucharte.

-—Un momento… ¿ustedes se conocen? —pregunté un poco confundida.

—Esme y yo nos conocimos cuando yo venía a hacer prácticas al hospital.

—Ahh... Ok.

—¿Y, cuál es tu pregunta, Isabella? —La doctora retomó el tema amablemente.

—¿No me inyectarán?

—No, claro que no, ahora sólo serán unas preguntas.

—Ok —asentí mirando a la señora Cullen que me observaba aún avergonzada.

—Bien. ¿Cuántos años tienes, Isabella?

—16 años.

—¿Desde hace cuánto eres activamente sexual?

¡Oh, por Dios! Eso era lo que quería evitar… tener que responder mientras la señora Cullen está presente. Esto, en verdad, era muy vergonzoso.

—Hace…Hace 8 se…Semanas —respondí un poco nerviosa.

—Ok. Veo aquí que tu embarazo es delicado y que te recomendaron no tener relaciones sexuales hasta después de los 4 meses, ¿estás cumpliendo con esa orden?

¡Ohh, por Dios! Esto era lo más vergonzoso que había experimentado. En verdad me hubiera dado menos pena si la señora Cullen no se hubiera encontrado en el consultorio junto conmigo.

—No, ya... Ya no —dije muy apenada.

—Ok. ¿Has tenido muchas náuseas y mareos?

—Sí, casi siempre después de comer algo termino vomitando.

—Eso es normal, las náuseas siempre estarán presentes durante el embarazo y más durante el primer trimestre.

La preguntas siguieron, hasta el momento de volverse aún más vergonzosas. No podía creer que le tenía que contar todo acerca de mí, y lo peor era hacerlo frente a la señora Cullen. La doctora me tomó la presión y después me pesó, había subido un kilo desde hace un mes y eso hacía que me atemorizara.

—¿Acaso subiré un kilo por mes? —indagué un poco preocupada.

—Puede que sólo subas un kilo o dos, pero algunas suelen subi kilos por mes.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no quiero parecer ballena!

—A veces vienen mujeres que han subido 20 kilos en su embarazo.

—¿No miró mi tamaño? Mido apenas 1.62 y peso 54 kilos, ¿usted pude imaginarme con 20 kilos más? Voy a verme horrible —exclamaba muy alterada.

—No te preocupes, de que subirás kilos, lo harás, pero con una buena alimentación no puede ser tanto. A veces llegan mujeres que sólo sube kilos durante todo su embarazo, pero eso requiere de una buena alimentación, frutas y verduras y mucho agua.

—¿Frutas o verduras? ¿Usted sabe cuándo fue la última vez que me comí una ensalada?

—Bella —me llamó la señora Cullen apenada.

—¿Cuándo?

—Nunca, y no quiero hacerlo.

—Debes hacerlo, por el bien del bebe. Tú no estás en condiciones de comer cualquier cosa, menos al saber que hace poco tuviste una amenaza de aborto y que ahora estás en reposo absoluto. En verdad debes seguir al pie de la letra todo lo que te digamos.

En ese momento lo entendí todo. Ya no era la Bella Swan que solía comer todo lo que quisiera, ahora tenía que ser una Bella Swan preocupada por su alimentación ya que no estaba sola, si no que un pequeño bebé venía en camino, y por mi culpa podía morir.

—Lo siento. Creo que haré todo lo que dice —contesté un poco sonrojada a la doctora.

—Ok, eso es bueno. Entonces, Isabella, en 2 semanas tendrás otra cita conmigo.

—Está bien —acepté sonriendo.

Nos despedimos de la doctora, y Emmett nos estaba esperando fuera del consultorio; me ayudó a llegar al auto y me sentó en la parte trasera antes de arrancar el auto.

—Señora Cullen, ¿podemos ir a casa de Tanya?

—Querida, creo que ahora somos familia, no necesitas decirme señora Cullen, me puedes decir Esme —señaló sonriendo cálidamente—. Y, ¿para qué quieres ir con Tanya?

—Necesito hablar con ella.

—Ok —dijo Esme cambiando de dirección.

—Espere señora Cullen, yo me bajo aquí —advirtió Emmett abriendo la puerta antes de que Esme se detuviera.

—Pero, ¿a dónde vas?

—Olvidé que tenía una cita y debo estar en casa —explicó mientras salía del auto.

—Pero, ¿si quieres te llevo a tu casa?

—No se preocupe, puedo correr.

—Sí, claro —agregué muriéndome de la risa. Sabía que Emmett no podía correr más de una cuadra cuando ya se estaba desmayando de agotamiento, por más músculoso y grande que fuera.

—Ok, ok, tomaré el autobús. Nos vemos.

—Gracias Emmett —le dijo Esme.

Continuamos nuestro camino a casa de Tanya, y cuando llegamos, la señora Cullen se bajo del auto para ir a tocar. Tanya abrió la puerta, y vi que comenzó a negar con la cabeza mirando hacia donde yo estaba, después Esme le dijo algo y ella volteó de nuevo y bajó la mirada. Entonces, pude ver como Tanya comenzó a caminar en mi dirección y se paró junto a mi ventana.

—¿Qué quieres? —me preguntó un poco molesta.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Para qué?

—Sube al auto.

—No.

—Escucha, no suelo pedir algo, pero por favor, sube.

Ella se quedo mirándome, estaba segura de que estaba sorprendida porque le dijera "por favor", ya que yo no acostumbraba hacerlo, así que ella subió al auto y me miró un poco preocupada.

—La señora Cullen me dijo que estás un poco delicada.

—Si, de hecho, tengo que estar tres meses en reposo, pero estoy bien… Aunque no he venido a hablar de eso.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Acerca de Edward y tú.

—Mira Bella, yo sé que vienes aquí a decirme que quieres que deje en paz a Edward ya que él es el padre de tu hijo, y eso es verdad, yo no me meteré en su relación… y menos con un bebé de por medio.

—Tanya, yo no vine a hablar acerca de Edward y de mí, al contrario, yo quiero que tú y él regresen.

Cuando dije eso, ella se quedó con la boca abierta. Estaba segura de que no se imaginaba que esas fueran a ser mis palabras.

—Pero… tú.. Pero… él…. Bella él es el padre de tu bebé.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Yo no puedo salir con él sabiendo que es el padre de tu hijo.

—Tanya, ya te lo dije el otro día, Edward y yo sólo somos amigos, y que un bebé esté de por medio, no quiere decir nada. Él te ama a ti.

—Pero...pero yo no puedo.

—Tanya habla con él, en serio hazlo. Él te necesita en estos momentos.

—Yo... yo…

—Mira, si quieres piensa muy bien lo que te dije, pero de verdad, necesito que hables con él. Él te quiere y sinceramente a mí no me gustaría perder a una amiga como tú.

—Lo pensaré —acordó saliendo del auto.

—De acuerdo, piénsalo bien —la animé sonriendo.

Ella comenzó a caminar en dirección de donde estaba Esme, y después me dijo adiós antes de entrar a su casa.

—Veo que las cosas se arreglaron entre ustedes dos —afirmó Esme sonriendo.

—Creo que sí, pero por ahora lo que quiero es llegar a descansar —le dije correspondiendo su sonrisa.

En cuanto llegamos, Esme le marcó varias veces a Edward, pero no contestó. Entonces, le pidió a Bob, un chico que trabajaba arreglando las tuberías, que me ayudara a subir a mi habitación. Insisto, esto era vergonzoso, no podía creer que me tenían que cargar para llegar a todas partes, me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para caminar, pero con Edward y Esme no sería fácil hacerlo.

Bob entró a la casa, no sin antes quitarse los zapatos, después fuimos a mi habitación y me llevé una sorpresa al ver a Edward dormido.

—Creo que lo levantaré —murmuró Esme.

—No, no se preocupe, déjelo descansar, creo que lo necesita —dije mientras Bob me ayudaba a acostarme.

—Ok. Iré a prepararte comida —avisó Esme saliendo con Bob detrás de ella.

Apenas dejaron la habitación, me senté en la cama y tomé el control de la televisión, comencé a mover los canales hasta dejar una serie que me encantaba mucho, "Criminal Minds", la mire por unos 20 minutos y después sentí que Edward se movió un poco. ¿Quién lo iba a pensar? El tonto se veía lindo durmiendo. En ese momento pude notar unas grandes ojeras en su rostro, la verdad me culpaba por eso, ya que casi no dormía por estar siempre al pendiente de mi. Sabía que Edward sería un buen padre. Con mi mano toqué con cuidado sus ojeras y vi como abrió lentamente sus ojos.

—Hola, dormilón, ¿cómo estas? —le sonreí.

—¡Ohh! Perdón. Vine por unos papeles que tenía en esta gaveta y como estaba tan cansado, me quedé dormido en tu cama —explicó intentando levantarse.

—No, no te preocupes, sigue durmiendo. Por mí, no hay problema.

—¿En serio? —preguntó animado.

—Claro, vuelve a dormir.

—Ok. Oye, ¿y cómo te fue en tu cita con el ginecólogo?

—Ni me lo recuerdes. En verdad que contarle a alguien a quien no conoces cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste relaciones o qué tan seguido las tienes, no es muy bueno que digamos, y mucho menos con tu mamá escuchando todo.

—¿Y Emmett te trajo hasta aquí?

—No, él tenía una cita.

—No me digas que caminaste —advirtió un poco alterado.

—No, no te preocupes, Bob me trajo hasta aquí.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

—Te marcamos varias veces, pero creo que estabas dormido y no contestaste.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Soy un idiota! ¿Cómo fui tan tonto para quedarme dormido? ¿Y, si algo les hubiera pasado y yo no hubiera contestado? Ya no me volveré a quedar dormido, perdóname… es que…

—Ya basta, loco —le grité—. Y yo que pensé que tu mamá era la loca, pero ahora veo que no estoy en lo correcto, ella sí me cuida y todo, pero tú eres más sobreprotector. En serio, ya deja de ser tan paranoico, todos estamos bien, no pasó nada. Y no te preocupes tanto que te puedes enfermar, y no quisiera que eso pasara

—Lo siento, Bella.

—Debes descansar. Todo esto te tiene muy mal, estás pálido y mira esas horribles ojeras en tu rostro… Anda, duerme, yo te cuidaré —le aseguré riendo—. Y creo que por esa plática tan humillante con la ginecóloga y tu mamá, me debes un helado triple de fresas —agregué sonriendo.

—Ahora mismo voy por el.

—No, anda, duérmete. Lo quiero más tarde.

—Ok —aceptó acostándose de nuevo—. Bella, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

—Sí, claro.

—Me gusta que me toquen el cabello cuando voy a dormir, eso me relaja mucho.

—Ok —le dije riendo.

Él se acostó y yo comencé a acariciar su cabello, en pocos minutos se había quedado dormido de nuevo. Edward no se merecía todo esto y, la verdad, tenía que recompensarlo por lo lindo que se portaba conmigo, así que haría todo lo posible para que él y Tanya regresaran.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**Lindo, no? Ojala les guste **

**Gracias a **_Beastyle, Caniqui, Tecupi, jacke94, ValiGa, Tanya Masen Cullen, saraygarcia08 ._**Sus reviews me hacen sentir que vale la pena seguir.**

**Chicas, me he aprovechado de mi Beta (Lo siento Pichi!) Para que me revise muchos capítulos que le envié, les aviso voy a actualizar cada 3 días, así que esperen pacientemente. Hasta el sábado (si Pichi alcanza)**

**See ya!**

**DaniRaibow**


	6. Chapter 6: ¡Qué Valiente Eres Cullen!

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes mencionados en la historia, ó la mayoría son pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer**

**La idea del fic, NO es mí quieren ver la historia original les dejo el link: www . facebook / Novelas . Seddie . By Jenn (sin espacios) La quise adaptar porque me fascino la historia.**

**Enjoy!**

**_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**¡QUÉ VALIENTE ERES, CULLEN!  
**

**POV Edward  
**

En verdad me sentía algo cansado. Apenas podía conmigo mismo, entre la escuela y el embarazo me traían realmente agotado, pero no me arrepentía de tener que cuidar a Bella, ya que desde que se había enterado de que estaba embarazada, ella había pasado a ser una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. En serio, jamás me hubiera imaginado esto… Bella embarazada de mí. Y, aunque yo ni recordaba como habíamos procreado a ese bebé, no me arrepentía de tenerlo, y hasta podía decir que era la persona que más amaba en el mundo, aparte de mi madre.

Estaba seguro de que no faltaba mucho tiempo para que mi madre me dijera que debería casarme con Bella. Aunque la verdad yo sabía que ella nunca aceptaría casarse conmigo, no podía oponerme a esa idea, además, yo no podía dejarla sola y desprotegida con mi hijo, y si mi mamá quería que me casara con ella, tenía que hacerlo.

—Edward, te llaman por teléfono —avisaba mi madre al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Quién es?

—Es Tanya.

Cuando mi madre mencionó el nombre de Tanya sentí como mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. En verdad, la amaba demasiado, nunca había sentido esto que sentía por ella, era como si ella fuera la chica indicada para mí.

Tomé el teléfono y con nerviosismo contesté.

—Ho…hola.

—Hola, Edward —decia tímidamente Tanya del otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. —En serio me encontraba muy nervioso, y no sabía qué decir.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—Cla..Claro, ¿en dónde quieres que nos veamos?

—En la tienda de licuados, si quieres.

—Está bien, allá te espero —acordé y me apresuré hacia mi habitación para comenzar a vestirme.

Antes de irme pasé a la habitación de Bella, pero ella se encontraba dormida. No podía creer que la demonio castaño se viera tan linda dormida, no sé porqué me quedé embobado viéndola, entonces miré mi reloj, faltaban 5 minutos para la hora acordada, así que salí corriendo.

—¿A dónde vas, Edward? —me preguntó mi madre.

—Veré a Tanya, regreso en un rato.

—Ok. —Alcanzó a decir sonriendo.

Corrí tanto que podría jurar que casi me daba un paro cardíaco, pero cuando llegué aún faltaban 2 minutos para que Tanya llegara, así que tomé un poco de agua para que no me viera agitado.

Me senté en una de las mesas y esperé. ¡Dios! Tenía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan nervioso, entonces a mi mente llegó Bella, yo no podía hacerle esto, no podía salir con una chica mientras que ella estaba embarazada de mí, pero mis pensamiento se vieron interrumpidos al ver a Tanya entrar por la puerta, se veía tan linda y estaba totalmente sonrojada.

—Hola —dijo ella sentándose y sonriéndome.

—Hola, ¿cómo estas?

—Muy bien, ¿y tú?

—Pues bien —contesté un poco nervioso.

Después de eso, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar y, en verdad, esto se estaba volviendo embarazoso. Fueron varios minutos los que estuvimos en silencio, pero cuando estaba decidido a decir algo, ella comenzó a suspirar.

—Ayer Bella fue a mi casa junto con tu mamá, y habló conmigo.

—¿En serio? ¿Y de qué hablaron? —pregunté muy nervioso.

—De ella y de ti.

Cuando escuché eso, me sentí tan mal… ¿Qué tal si Bella le dijo a Tanya que yo era el padre de su hijo y que quería estar conmigo? Pero eso no podía ser verdad, ya que Bella no me amaba, entonces, ¿qué era lo que le había dicho? Eso me estaba poniendo aún más nervioso.

—Y...y ¿qué dijo de nosotros?

—Que ustedes sólo son amigos y que quisiera que tú y yo volviéramos.

—¿Y qué piensas acerca de eso?

—No lo sé. Yo te quiero mucho, pero un bebé es algo difícil de superar. No me gustaría que cuando el bebé naciera pensara que yo soy la mala del cuento y que quiero quitarle a su papi.

Yo sólo sonreí ante su comentario.

—¿Qué haremos, entonces?

—Edward... creo que necesitamos un tiempo para pensar bien las cosas y después ver qué pasará con nosotros.

—Ok. Creo que lo pensaré, pero no mucho —aseguré sonriendo.

—No sabes cuánto te extraño.

—Yo también te extraño —reconocí acercándome un poco a ella y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Ok. Entonces, nos vemos mañana en la escuela —dijo ella sonriendo.

—Está bien —correspondí su sonrisa.

Tanya salió de la tienda y cuando lo hizo, no pude evitar gritar de la felicidad, tanto que todos los que estaban ahí me vieron raro. Salí corriendo de ahí y me dirigí rápidamente a mi casa, esperaba ver a Bella despierta para agradecerle lo que había hecho por mí.

—¡Bella, Belly! ¿Estás despierta? —hablé acercándome a su cama y moviéndola un poco.

—Estaba dormida, pero ahora ya estoy despierta, y si me vuelves a decir Belly, te voy a golpear tan fuerte que no vas a volver a tener hijos —me amenazaba sonriendo.

—Perdóname, pero es que tengo que decirte algo importante.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso crearon el helado más grande de chocolate?

—No, no es eso.

—Entonces, ¿qué es?

—Tanya me habló por teléfono.

—¿En serio? ¡Qué bueno!

—Pero vengo a agradecerte que hayas hablado con ella.

—¿Te dijo que hablé con ella?

—Sí, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho —le dije acercándome a darle un abrazo, pero en ese momento sentí algo extraño, sentí como si toda mi piel se erizara con tan sólo tocarla.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, eres mi amigo y, sobre todo, después de lo que haces por mí, no puedo dejar que sufras, pero dime, ¿qué te dijo Tanya? —preguntó alejándose de mí.

—Que pensaríamos las cosas y yo después la besé.

—No te preocupes, ustedes dos regresarán, de eso estoy muy segura —afirmó riendo, y yo de nuevo me quedé embobado viéndola. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué la miraba de esa forma? Ella era mi amiga y yo amaba a Tanya, debía sacar estos pensamientos—. Anda, acompáñame a ver la tele —pidió haciéndome espacio en la cama para que me acostara a un lado de ella.

—¿Y, qué ves?

—Criminal Minds.

—Te encanta esa serie, ¿verdad?

—BELLS ama esa serie. Ya tengo toda la colección en mi casa.

Solté un suspiro, ya que sabía que lo que le preguntaría a continuación no sería demasiado bueno.

—Bella, ¿tu mamá aún no te ha hablado?

—No —respondió bajando la mirada—. Todos los días le marco a su teléfono y no contesta.

—No te preocupes. Por ahora no la necesitas, nos tienes a nosotros para cuidarte. No te hará falta a ti y ni al bebé.

—Gracias —asintió sonriendo y, una vez más, me quedé embobado viéndola. ¿Qué diablos me pasaba? Ella era mi amiga, no podía pensar eso—. Oh, mira la explosión —decía ella emocionada al ver su programa. Yo sólo pude sonreír y me dediqué a ver la tele junto con ella.

**POV Bella  
**

Ya habían pasado las dos semanas en las que tenía que regresar al hospital. Habían pasado tantas cosas, entre ellas, Edward y Tanya habían regresado y yo sinceramente que me encontraba feliz. Además, Esme me había obligado a estudiar en casa, y aunque yo no quería, tenía que hacerlo porque ella me había dicho que no quería que yo fuera una chica sin estudios y que cuando saliera de la universidad le podría dar una buena vida a mi bebé.

Esto en verdad era una tortura para mí, no soportaba ir al hospital, no lo soportaba, me aterrorizaban los hospitales y la idea de tener que ir cada dos semanas a uno, pero todo lo tenía que hacer por el bebé.

—Ya llegamos —anunció Esme estacionándose.

—¿Estás nerviosa? Porque yo no lo estoy —decía Edward muy pálido.

—No seas niñita, Cullen.

—¿Y si los espero aquí?

—Tú vas a ir conmigo —ordené tomándolo del brazo— o de lo contrario, cuando me recupere, te patearé tanto que vas a preferir que un león te coma.

—Ok, ok, sí iré —hablaba un poco asustado.

La señora Cullen llegó al auto con una silla de ruedas, Edward me ayudó a subirme, y la empujó hasta que llegamos al consultorio de la doctora Sue.

—Hola, Isabella, ¿cómo estás?

—Pues me siento como en la película _El guardaespaldas_*, ya que no puedo hacer nada porque todo lo ven, pero aparte de eso, me siento bien —La doctora Sue comenzó a reír.

—¡Ohh, Esme! ¿Él es tu hijo, Edward? Se parece mucho a ti, tal vez tu nieto sea igual que tú.

¡Oh, por Dios! Si mi hijo se parecía a Esme iba a ser un horror, no quería que mi bebé fuera igual de loco que ella. Por suerte, ella no escuchó lo que pensé, porque si no, ahora me estuviera dedicando su mirada matadora.

—Sí, él es mi hijo, el precoz que me hizo abuela demasiado joven —agregó riendo, mientras que Edwardy yo nos encontrábamos totalmente rojos de vergüenza.

—Ok, Isabella, necesito que te pongas esta bata, ahí está un vestidor —indicó señalándome una puerta. Yo tomé la bata y cuando estaba a punto de caminar, la señora Cullen me obligó a irme en la silla de ruedas. En serio odiaba todo esto, yo no era ninguna paralítica. Me quité la ropa y me puse la estúpida bata, pero cuando estaba a punto de irme, Esme me detuvo.

—Te tienes que quitar la ropa interior.

—¿Qué? Pero... Pero…

—Bella, ella te tiene que hacer unos exámenes para ver si el bebé está bien. Por favor, Bella, haz lo que te dice.

Suspiré avergonzada y bajé mi ropa interior para dejarla junto con el resto de mi ropa.

—Acuéstate aquí —La doctora señaló la camilla e hice lo que me pidió.

—Dobla las rodillas y sube una a cada lado del estribo —decía ella mostrándome uno de esos artefactos que ponen cuando una mujer va a dar a luz. Insisto una vez más en que esto era vergonzoso, dejar que alguien te viera desnudo lo era, pero dejar que alguien viera de cerca tus partes íntimas, era mucho más vergonzoso. Daba gracias a Dios de que Edward se encontraba un poco alejado de donde yo estaba, pero cuando volteé me di cuenta de que estaba completamente rojo—. Bueno, ahora te realizaremos una ecografía transvaginal —explicaba la doctora abriendo un poco mis piernas.

—¿Una qué? Pero... pero…

—Una ecografía transvaginal, mira se inserta una sonda ("transductor") —decía sacando un artefacto que parecía un tubo largo de metal— cubierta con un preservativo y un gel que facilita su introducción dentro de la vagina. El examen generalmente es indoloro, aunque algunas mujeres pueden experimentar una leve molestia por la presión de la sonda (sólo se introduce una parte de la sonda). Se recomienda acudir lo más relajada posible.

Cuando la doctora estaba a punto de introducir ese artefacto en mí, pude escuchar como algo se estrelló en el suelo, y cuando volteé me di cuenta de que Edward estaba desmayado en el piso.

—Eso suele sucederle a los padres primerizos cuando vienen a ver la ecografía. No se preocupen, es normal —aseguraba Sue poniendo esa cosa en mí. Cuando la tuve dentro sentí una presión. Sí, sí… esto no podía ser más vergonzoso.

—¡Ay, Dios! Que hijo tan valiente tengo —dijo Esme ayudando a Edward a levantarse.

—Deje eso, el padre que tendrá mi pobre hijo será una niñita. ¡Qué valiente eres, Cullen! —me burlé.

—No le veo lo gracioso —se quejaba Edward levantándose totalmente pálido—. Yo no quiero ver eso… o juro que me voy a desmayar.

—No seas cobarde, Cullen —advertí un poco molesta.

—Miren, si tenemos suerte podemos ver una imagen en el monitor —dijo señalando la pantalla— ¡Oh! Miren… aquí hay algo —exclamó mostrándonos una imagen en el monitor. Cuando la miré no pude evitar derramar unas lágrimas, ahí estaba mi bebé, mi hermoso bebé. Volteé hacia Edward que se encontraba paralizado, pero cuando lo miré me mostró una sonrisa y comenzó a llorar.

—No seas una niñita, Edward —bromeé sonriendo, y él se acercó, me tomó la mano y con su pulgar comenzó a limpiar mis lágrimas.

—Es tan pequeñito —decía mientras miraba el monitor.

—En unos 3 meses más lo podrán ver claramente, ¿desean que imprima la imagen?

—¡Claro! —respondimos los dos al mismo tiempo. En ese momento volteé hacia la señora Cullen y ella se encontraba llorando también. Sin duda, este era el día más feliz de mi vida, esto era tan hermoso que nunca lo sacaría de mi mente.

**POV Tanya  
**

Hoy se cumplía una semana desde que Edward y yo habíamos regresado. Me encontraba muy contenta y no paraba de sonreír. Lo quería tanto y sabía que no podía vivir sin él, pero aunque le agradecía demasiado a Bella por habernos vuelto a unir, no podía dejar de sentir celos de ella, porque Edward no hacía otra cosa que hablarle por teléfono cada vez que estaba conmigo, y cuando yo iba a su casa, los dos se encontraban en el cuarto de Bella acostados en la cama viendo televisión.

Sabía perfectamente que entre ellos no había nada, pero las veces que yo había intentado acostarme en la cama de Edward para ver alguna película, la señora Cullen entraba y nos decía que "las señoritas no deben de estar acostadas con sus novios en los cuartos", pero ellos dos podían hacerlo y, a veces, hasta estar dormidos juntos y la señora Cullen no les decía nada.

Traté de olvidar todo, sólo quería pensar en mí y en Edward, así que decidí ponerme un lindo vestido para sorprenderlo, fui a su casa y cuando llegué estaba sentado en el sillón viendo televisión junto con Bella. Los dos estaban viendo Criminal Minds y Bella tenía su cabeza en las piernas de Edward. No podía evitar ponerme celosa, ya que ellos cada vez comenzaban a acercarse cada día más, y pensar que ellos dos antes no se podían ni ver o acercar demasiado porque comenzaban a pelear.

—Hola, Tanya…Te ves... te ves…

—Hermosa —añadió Bella para completar la frase de Edward—. Deja de babear, idiota, y ve con ella —decía Bella sonriendo. A veces me sentía culpable por pensar tan mal de ella, en realidad, era muy linda y yo sólo pensaba cosas malas.

—Sí, te ves hermosa —reafirmó Edward acercándose a mí y dándome un beso.

—Gracias, y tú te ves muy guapo.

—Mamá, Bella, ya nos vamos —avisó tomando mi mano.

—Antes de que te vayas, lleva a Bella a su habitación —gritó su mamá desde la cocina.

—No se preocupe, Esme, yo me puedo ir sola.

—No Bella, tú no puedes caminar aún.

—Anda, vamos princesa, yo te llevo a tu habitación —dijo Edward mientras cargaba a Bella.

—Odio sentirme como una muñequita —refunfuñaba ella molesta.

—Cuando regrese, te prometo un helado triple de fresa.

—Ese es mi preferido, Cullen —respondía ella sonriendo.

Yo me quedé en la sala esperando a que Edward regresara, y me acerqué a pedirle un vaso de agua a la señora Cullen, pero antes de hacerlo pude escuchar un fuerte grito.

—¡MAMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! —gritó Edward fuertemente.

La señora Cullen y yo salimos corriendo y cuando llegamos a la habitación de Bella, encontramos a Edward a un lado de ella sobando su espalda mientras ella vomitaba muy fuerte.

—Mamá trae algún bote de basura —pedía él muy preocupado.

Para ese momento, Bella ya estaba llorando, pero seguía vomitando. Me di cuenta de que él tocaba su rostro con delicadeza y sus manos apartaban el cabello de Bella para que no quedara cubierto de vómito.

—Ya pasará, princesa, ya pasará —tranquilizaba Edward a Bella, sobando su espalada con cuidado.

—Edward, yo…Yo —En ese momento no sabía qué decir.

—Tanya… perdóname, creo que no podremos salir esta noche —se disculpaba muy apenado, en tanto se volteaba a limpiar la boca de Bella con su camisa y la abrazaba con cuidado, mientras ella correspondía su abrazo aún llorando.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

***_El guardaespaldas_: Sinopsis: Una cantante famosa que recibe constantes cartas anónimas con amenazas de muerte contrata a un guardaespaldas profesional para que la proteja. Sin embargo, la cantante no está de acuerdo con los métodos empleados por su protector. (Yahoo)**

**Ok, que les parecio? Esto ayuda en gran avance a la historia, ojala les haya gustado**

_Tecupi, cary, maleja twihard , jacke94, crizthal, Nadiia16 _**Gracias por sus comentarios positivos, muchas tienes dudas de Tanya, lo único que les puedo decir es que tienen que esperar a que la historia siga...**

**Hasta el martes! **

**Bye C:**

**DaniRainbow**


	7. Chapter 7: Recuerdos Parte I

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes mencionados en la historia, ó la mayoría son pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer**

**La idea del fic, NO es mí quieren ver la historia original les dejo el link: www . facebook / Novelas . Seddie . By Jenn (sin espacios) La quise adaptar porque me fascino la historia.**

**Enjoy!**

**_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

**_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**RECUERDOS. PARTE I ****  
**

**POV Edward  
**

Por fin, hoy se cumplía una semana desde que Tanya y yo habíamos regresado, y como agradecimiento por quererme de nuevo con ella, había planeado una cena en uno de los mejores restaurantes en Forks. Había pasado casi dos días intentando tener una reservación ahí, y cuando la obtuve, no pude estar más feliz.

Faltaban sólo dos horas para que llegara, le había dicho que pasaría por ella, pero Tanya había insistido en que quería venir porque quería saludar a mi mamá, así que había acordado que estaba bien que viniera.

Me metí a bañar y comencé a buscar ropa, me puse una camisa y pantalón negro, y me peiné normalmente.

—¡Vaya! El Ed bobo se ve bien de negro —decía Bella riendo.

—Gracias —respondí sonrojándome. Era la primera vez que me decía que me veía bien con algo y no se burlaba de mí.

—¿Y, a dónde irán?

—A _Fogo de Chao*__  
_

—¡Woow! Tengo entendido que es demasiado difícil conseguir reservación ahí.

—Sí, yo tardé dos días en conseguirla.

—Pues espero que les vaya bien. ¡Ah! Oye, ¿me puedes llevar a la sala? En serio odio que me tengan que cargar como si fuera una muñeca, pero si tu mama me ve caminando, me mata.

—No te preocupes, princesa, sólo te falta un mes y medio y ya podrás caminar por ti sola —le decía cargándola. Nunca me imaginé que Bella pesara tan poco, ¿o sería que ya estaba acostumbrado a cargarla? A pesar de que había subido dos kilos desde el embarazo, a mí me parecía muy ligera.

—¿Qué hizo de comida, Mamá Cullen? —preguntaba Bella riendo, mientras la acomodaba en el sofá.

—Espinacas con arroz —respondió mi madre viéndola un poco molesta, no le gustaba que le dijera "Mamá Cullen", pero a Bella le causaba mucha gracia.

—¡¿Qué?! —se quejó poniendo cara de asco— A mí no me gusta eso.

Pues tienes que comerlo Isabella, las espinacas son buenas para el bebé.

—Cuando tenga al bebé me encargaré de nunca en mi vida volver a comer algo que sea verde, o sano.

—Pues, entonces, no te vuelvas a embarazar y podrás comer todo lo que quieras, ¿escuchaste eso, Edward? —advertía mi madre refiriéndose a mí.

—¡Mama! —me quejé avergonzado.

—No se preocupe Mamá Cullen, su próximo nieto será con Tanya, no conmigo —afirmó Bella dándome una palmada en la espalda.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso tú y Tanya ya…?

—No, mamá. No he hecho nada con Tanya —aclaré muy avergonzado.

—Pues esperemos que sea cierto, no quiero más nietos hasta dentro de unos diez años.

—¿Escuchaste Cullen? Así que calma tus hormonas —dijo Bella tomando un cojín y poniendo su cabeza en mis piernas—. Ya son las 5, ya comenzó Criminal Minds.

—¿Amas esa serie, verdad? —pregunté mientras acariciaba su cabello.

—BELLS ama a Derek Morgan —respondía tocando su vientre con cuidado. En verdad eso me parecía muy tierno de parte de Bella, nunca me hubiera imaginado verla así—. Creo que mi próximo hijo será de Derek Morgan —agregó bromeando.

—Primero ten al que viene en camino, termina la preparatoria, la universidad y después te pones a buscar padres para tus futuros hijos —decía mi madre.

—Ya Mamá Cullen, no se preocupe. Claro que acabaré la universidad —aseguró Bella riendo. En verdad tenerla aquí en la casa le daba un poco de alegría a todos. Entonces alguien tocó la puerta y mi mamá fue a ver quién era. Abrí mis ojos totalmente al ver a Tanya con un lindo vestido en la entrada de la casa, se veía realmente hermosa.

—Hola Tanya… Te ves... te ves… —No podía hablar, en verdad me había dejado impactado.

—Hermosa —Bella completó mi frase. No entendía el porqué siempre terminábamos la frase del otro, era como si estuviéramos conectados en los pensamientos—. Deja de babear, idiota, y ve con ella —me urgió Bella sonriendo.

—Sí, te ves hermosa —confirmé acercándome y dándole un beso.

—Gracias, y tú te ves muy guapo.

—Mamá, Bella, ya nos vamos —avisé tomando su mano.

—Antes de que te vayas, lleva a Bella a su habitación —gritó mi mamá desde la cocina.

—No se preocupe, Esme, yo me puedo ir sola.

—No, Bella, tú no puedes caminar aún.

—Anda, vamos princesa, yo te llevo a tu habitación —le dije cargándola.

—Odio sentirme como una muñequita —refunfuñó molesta.

—Cuando regrese, te prometo un helado triple de fresa.

—Ese es mi preferido, Cullen —afirmó sonriendo.

Entramos a su habitación y la acomodé en la cama, después fui y encendí el televisión.

—¿No necesitas nada? ¿Te sientes bien?

—Ya lárgate, Cullen. No hagas esperar a Tanya —me corrió sonriendo.

—Ok, ya me voy, pero cualquier cosa me marcas.

—Ya lo sé, anda ya…

Pero antes de que terminara de hablar, Bella se había puesto totalmente pálida y había comenzado a vomitar, yo corrí rápidamente a donde estaba, y en ese momento sentí que iba a desmayarme. No sabía qué hacer, me entró un horrible pánico, quería salir corriendo pero no podía dejarla ahí. Me acerqué y comencé a sobar su espalda como lo había hecho el día que nos habíamos enterado de que estaba embarazada, tenía miedo… ¿Y si algo le pasaba a ella? ¿Y si algo le pasaba a mi hijo? No quería ni pensarlo.

—¡Mamááá! —grité fuerte, estaba desesperado y ya había comenzado a temblar para ese momento. Bella seguía vomitando y yo me ponía más nervioso cada vez, tomaba su rostro con cuidado y quitaba su cabello para que no se ensuciara—. Ya va a pasar, ya va a pasar —intentaba calmarla, pero ahora sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir. Me sentí tan mal, yo era el culpable de que ella se sintiera así, yo había cometido un error al haber tomado aquella noche y haberme acostado con ella, pero tampoco me hubiera perdonado que otro chico se hubiera atrevido a tocarla y embarazarla.

_**Flashback**__**  
**_

_Habíamos llegado a esa dichosa fiesta a la que Jessica nos había invitado. Yo no quería ir ya que Tanya se había sentido mal y hubiera querido quedarme con ella, pero Alice y Bella me habían obligado._

_En el momento en el que entramos me di cuenta de que las cosas no terminarían bien, ya que pude ver a varios chicos algo ebrios y a algunos vomitando._

_—Chicas, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, no es un buen lugar —advertía viendo como los demás chicos volteaban a ver a Bella y a Alice pervertidamente. Ellas traían vestidos (algo raro en Bella, aunque de hecho, lucía bien), y yo era amigo de ambas, así que no quería que algún chico ebrio les faltara al respeto. Sabía que Bella sabía defenderse, pero aun así no iba a permitir que alguien les dijera algo malo._

_—No seas aguafiestas, Cullen. Vamos a divertirnos —decía Bella tomando el brazo de Alice y perdiéndose entre todos los chicos, mientras yo simplemente me sentaba en una de las mesas._

_—Cullen, ¡llegaste! —habló Jacob sentándose a un lado de mí— Pensé que te quedarías con tus cosas tecnológicas._

_—Las chicas me obligaron a venir._

_—Por cierto, las chicas se ven muy lindas, y más Bella, jamás pensé que se pondría un vestido…¡Imagínate cómo se vería sin vestido!_

_Cuando él dijo eso sentí una furia recorrer todo mi cuerpo, ya que yo no permitía que hablaran así de mis amigas._

_—Mira Jacob, te considero un amigo, pero no vuelvas a hablar así de Bella —reclamé tomando con fuerza su cuello._

_—Ya… ok, ok, ya no diré nada, pero ¿apoco tú nunca te has preguntado cómo se vería ella desnuda?_

_—¡Ya cierra la boca! Yo respeto a mis amigas._

_—Vamos Edward, eres hombre y no creo que ninguna vez hayas tenido algún sueño pervertido con Bella, ¿o acaso eres gay?_

_—No soy gay —le grité furioso._

_—Entonces, lo admites, sí has tenido ese sueño._

_—Eso es algo que no te importa —espeté soltando su camisa y caminando hacia donde estaban las chicas. Nos teníamos que ir, no era bueno que ellas estuvieran aquí. _

_Pude entrar a donde todos estaban y las miré bailar con otros chicos._

_—Bella, Alice, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos —anuncié tomándolas de los brazos y haciendo que los chicos con los que bailaban se molestaran._

_—¿Qué es lo que te pasa, nerd? ¿Qué no ves que estamos bailando con ellas? —gruñía uno de los chicos. Lo había reconocido ya que llevaba clase de Física con él._

_—Lárguense de aquí —les gritó Bella y los dos chicos sólo se voltearon a otro lado—, y no nos iremos Edward, Alice y yo nos estamos divirtiendo._

_—Pero, ¿no ven que todos los chicos de aquí las…?_

_—Anda Cullen, ven a bailar con nosotras, no seas aburrido —llamó Bella tomándome del brazo y llevándome a bailar._

_—Sí, Edward, así te quedas con nosotras y nos cuidas —agregó Alice tomando mi otro brazo. Al menos así podría estar cerca de ellas y no dejaría que algún pervertido se les acercara._

_Después de un rato de bailar decidimos ir a sentarnos__._

_—Tengo mucha sed, iré por algo de beber —señaló Bella levantándose._

_—No se preocupen por eso, yo les traje bebidas —dijo Jacob acercándose a nosotros._

_—Gracias —respondieron Bella y Alice al mismo tiempo._

_Él se acerco a mí y me dio un vaso con cerveza._

_—No es bueno que les des alcohol a mis amigas —murmuré muy despacio para que no escuchara._

_—Edward, discúlpame por el comentario de hace rato. En serio lo siento, no me medí en lo que dije, y por eso les traigo estas bebidas._

_—Pero no bebidas alcohólicas._

_—Anda, hay que divertirse —me animó dándome el vaso._

_—Ok._

_La verdad, después de beber ese vaso de cerveza las cosas comenzaron a ponerse raras. Yo me sentía mareado y por cualquier cosa me soltaba riendo, recordaba un momento en el que había besado a Alice y no había sido un beso nada casto, ella estaba igual que yo, parecía mareada y por todo se reía._

_—¿Y Bella? —preguntaba ella dándome otro beso._

_—La iré a buscar —afirmé sosteniéndola de la cintura e inclinándome a darle otro beso._

_La deje sentada en la mesa donde nos encontrábamos y, como pude, comencé a buscar a Bella. La vi besándose con Jacob, él la tenía sostenida del trasero y la besaba rudamente. En cuanto me acerqué a Bella, se soltó de los brazos de Jacob y se fue directo a mí._

_—Viniste Cullen, ¡wiii! —decía riendo—. Pensé que irías a hacer cosas tecnológicas de nerd que sueles hacer._

_—Tecnológicas —me comencé a reír con ese comentario._

_Pude ver como Jacob se alejó de donde estaba y en ese momento, Bella y yo nos comenzamos a besar. Esos besos eran atrevidos y se podía decir que eran más atrevidos de los que me había dado con Alice. La toqué las veces que yo quise y a ella ni siquiera le importó, ya que hacía lo mismo conmigo. En ese momento llegó Jacob con otros tragos y Bella y yo comenzamos a beber más. Después, nuestros besos y nuestro toqueteo se puso más intenso y todo se volvió borroso para mí…_

_Me desperté cuando sentí que el sol daba directo en mi cara y un fuerte dolor de cabeza me pegó fuertemente._

_—No volveré a tomar —me quejé cubriendo mi cara con las sábanas. En ese momento recordé lo que había pasado anoche, y me sentí tan estúpido, había besado a Alice un buen rato y después a Bella. _

—_¡Oh, por Dios! —pensé en ese momento, había besado a Bella y no sólo eso, sino que también me había atrevido a tocarla. Quise quitar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza , pero sabía que si Bella recordaba lo que le había hecho, me mataría, y esperaba que nadie hubiera tomado fotos de lo que había pasado ya que estaba seguro de que Tanya terminaría conmigo, y yo en realidad no quería. Amaba a Tanya y sólo por una estúpida borrachera la perdería, entonces a mi mente llegó la pregunta "¿Si yo estoy en mi casa, en dónde están Alice y Bella?¿Y si algún chico se aprovechó de que estaban ebrias y les hizo algo?"._

_Sabía que no me perdonaría si por mi culpa algo les había pasado, así que traté de levantarme pero sentí como alguien me tenía abrazado por la espalada, me quedé paralizado. ¿Qué diablos había pasado? En ese momento sentí una respiración en mi nuca y como toda mi piel se erizó, volteé a ver el brazo del que me tenía abrazado y me di cuenta de que era la mano de una chica.__  
_

—_¡Oh, por Dios!__  
_

_No quería ni pensar la estupidez que había hecho. Moví mis sábanas un poco y me di cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo, sentí como el color subió a mis mejillas. ¿Con quien diablos me había acostado? ¿Y si no conocía a la chica? _

_Miré a un lado de mí y me di cuenta de que mis pantalones y mi camisa estaba tirados en el suelo, junto con unas zapatillas negras y un vestido negro muy parecido al que traía…__  
_

—_Tráeme pastelitos —murmuraba ella.__  
_

—_¡Bella! —exclamé al escucharla. Volteé inmediatamente y cuando lo hice me di cuenta de que ella estaba dormida. Traté de levantarme pero ella de nuevo me abrazo llevándome justo a su pecho desnudo, no sabía si sonrojarme o salir corriendo de ese lugar, sabía que cuando Bella despertara estaría muerto._

_Traté de liberarme de su abrazo pero ella lo apretó aún más, quedando en medio de sus pechos. Esto me ponía muy nervioso, jamás había visto a una chica desnuda frente a mí, bueno, la mitad de su cuerpo desnudo, y ahora la tenía muy cerca. _

_Traté de calmar un poco mi ritmo cardiaco o terminaría haciendo algo que estaba seguro que haría que Bella me matara. Con cuidado quité sus manos de mi cuello y rápidamente tomé mi ropa interior y mis pantalones, agradecía que mi madre no estaba aquí y había cubierto un turno en la noche, porque si no, me hubiera matado. ¿Ahora qué haría? Estaba seguro de que cuando Bella se despertara me mataría, no sabía qué hacer, quise levantarla pero eso sería mi sentencia de muerte._

_En ese momento, me di cuenta de que ella comenzó a moverse, y me quedé paralizado. Ella se sentó en la cama y pude ver como su sábana resbalaba de su cuerpo dejado ver sus senos. Yo sólo me quedé paralizado, ella aún no se daba cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, comenzó a bostezar y volteó a donde yo estaba dando un grito tan fuerte que estaba seguro que todo el mundo la había escuchado._

_—¿Qué demonios haces en mi cuarto? ¿Y sin camisa? —preguntaba mirándome furiosa._

_Yo aún no podía hablar, estaba paralizado de verla semidesnuda; entonces ella volteó a verse y se dio cuenta de que no traía nada, rápidamente tomó las sábanas y se cubrió._

_—Este... Este es…_

_—Te voy a matar —gritó poniéndose la sábana alrededor de su cuerpo y saltando sobre mí. Me tiró al suelo y se puso sobre mí para después darme un puñetazo en la cara._

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**_*Fogo de Chao, de hecho sí existe, pero se encuentra realmente en Washington D.C. Pueden buscarlo en google (como la frase de Edward XD)_**

**_..._**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD CHICAS! Aqui les traje mi regalo de navidad para ustedes, no voy a poder dar agradecimientos porque esto muy afanada pero les agradezco a todos de todos modos :D**

**Ojala este capi aclare algunas dudas :)**

**Nos vemos el viernes**

**Felices Fiestas **

**DaniRainbow**


	8. Chapter 8: Recuerdos Parte II

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes mencionados en la historia, ó la mayoría son pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer**

**La idea del fic, NO es mí quieren ver la historia original les dejo el link: www . facebook / Novelas . Seddie . By Jenn (sin espacios) La quise adaptar porque me fascino la historia.**

**Enjoy!**

**_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**RECUERDOS. PARTE II****  
**

_—¿Qué diablos me hiciste, Edward? ¿Qué diablos hiciste? —reclamó dándome una cachetada._

_—No lo sé, no lo sé —balbuceaba intentado cubrirme de sus golpes._

_—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Entras a mi habitación y después, estoy desnuda… ¿Acaso te atreviste a violarme? —dijo dándome un fuerte golpe en mi entrepierna. Yo sólo comencé a retorcerme de dolor, eso era lo que más me había dolido en la vida—. ¿Cómo te atreviste? Se suponía que eras mi amigo —recriminó dándome un golpe en el estómago. Yo trataba de recuperar el aire y de reponerme de los fuertes golpes que ella me había dado, entonces pude sentir como una lágrima cayó en mi pecho—. ¡Eres un estúpido! —decía llorando— ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerme esto?__  
_

_Cuando por fin recuperé todo el aire posible, intenté moverme, pero ella me tomó de los brazos con fuerza dejando caer de nuevo la sábana. Me volteé rápidamente y no alcancé a ver nada, ya que había cerrado los ojos antes de que mi ritmo cardíaco se acelerara de nuevo, y ella se diera cuenta de que mi "amiguito" de abajo se comenzaba a emocionar, provocando que ella me golpeara por eso.__  
_

—_Bella, déjame explicarte.__  
_

—_No tienes nada de explicar —me calló dándome otro golpe— ¿Acaso estoy en tu habitación? ¡Oh, por Dios!_

_—Bella… escucha, mira anoche tú y yo tomamos, ¿qué no lo recuerdas? —Cuando dije eso ella paró de golpearme. Volteé a verla y se quedó paralizada—. Bella, ¿no recuerdas nada? Tú te estabas besando con Jacob, y después llegué yo y nos comenzamos a besar… estábamos completamente ebrios, yo no recuerdo nada después de las bebidas que Jacob me dio.__  
_

—_Yo... Yo… ¡Oh, por Dios! —decía levantándose de encima de mí—. No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer.__  
_

—_Bella… créeme, yo jamás abusaría de ti, jamás le haría eso a una mujer, y mucho menos a ti que eres mi amiga —Me acerqué a donde ella estaba y pude ver como lloraba más fuerte.__  
_

—_¡Soy una estúpida! —chillaba sentándose en la cama—. Debí hacerte caso, debimos habernos ido de esa estúpida fiesta cuando nos lo dijiste… ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! —repetía golpeando fuertemente la cama—¿Cómo fui tan estúpida como para besarme con Jacob? ¿Cómo me atreví a besarte a ti si tú tienes novia?__  
_

—_Bella… estábamos ebrios, no sabíamos lo que hacíamos.__  
_

—_Ahora, mira lo que hicimos —señalaba su ropa y mi camisa que estaban en el suelo—. Terminamos acostándonos… ¿Cómo fui tan idiota para hacer esto? —se reprochaba tapando su rostro con sus manos.__  
_

—_Bella, yo lo siento.__  
_

_Ella comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas y puso su cara de orgullosa.__  
_

—_Tenemos que olvidar lo que pasó.__  
_

—_Pero Bella…__  
_

—_Pero nada —Me detuvo tomando su ropa del suelo—. Voltéate —me ordenó y yo obedecí volteando a otro lado, mientras ella se cambiaba—. No le diremos a nadie lo que pasó, ¿escuchaste?__  
_

—_Sí, claro.__  
_

—_A nadie se lo dirás, ¿escuchaste? —insistió tomando mi brazo con fuerza, obligándome a voltearme y verla de frente. Para mi buena suerte, ya estaba vestida—, o de lo contrario te patearé como lo hice hace un momento._

_En ese instante me quedé paralizado, aún me dolía y no quería que me volviera a golpear.__  
_

—_Está…Está bien.__  
_

—_Adiós —se despidió empujándome y saliendo por la puerta y yo me dejé caer en la cama. _

_¿Qué había hecho?¿ Qué diablos le había hecho a mi amiga? _

_No salí en todo el día de mi cuarto y el lunes que fui a la escuela, ni siquiera pude verle la cara a Alice. Me sentía avergonzado por haberla besado, lo bueno era que Emmett había ido por ella después de la fiesta y no le había sucedido nada. _

_Ese mismo lunes encontré varias fotos en mi casillero, eran mías y de Bella besándonos muy apasionadamente y, sobre todo, aparecía mi mano en un lugar que no era correcto tocarle a una mujer. Todo mundo se enteró de lo que había pasado entre Bella y yo, ya que Marco, un chico que había ido a la fiesta me contó que Bella y yo le habíamos dicho que nos iríamos a mi casa a divertirnos y a tener sexo. Eso era lo más vergonzoso que me habían dicho, y no era lo peor, ya que Tanya se había enterado de lo que había pasado, y había terminado conmigo ese mismo día. _

_En cuanto a Bella, ella ni siquiera me volteó a ver durante 2 semanas.__  
_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

.

A veces me preguntaba que si no me hubiera acercado esa noche a donde estaba Bella besándose con Jacob, tal vez ella estaría embarazada de él y no de mí, y eso en verdad, nunca me lo hubiera perdonado, ya que sabía que Jacob jamás le respondería a Bella como era debido.

En ese momento, un fuerte golpe en la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos, era mi madre que estaba parada en la puerta.

—Mamá, trae algún bote de basura —le grité aún asustado. Pude ver como Bella lloraba más y yo trataba de calmarla un poco. Tocaba su rostro con delicadeza y seguía quitando su cabello de su rostro—. Ya pasará, princesa, ya pasará…

—Edward…Yo...Yo… —Pude escuchar la voz de Tanya.

—Tanya perdóname creo que no podremos salir esta noche —expliqué muy apenado. Había tardado tanto en poder reservar un lugar en ese restaurante, pero esperaba que ella entendiera que Bella era mucho más importante que una salida a cenar.

Pude ver como Bella había dejado de vomitar, y sin importarme, la comencé a limpiar con la manga de mi camisa y la abracé con delicadeza.

—¿Ya estás bien? —preguntaba sobando aún su espalda.

Ella sólo afirmó con la cabeza.

—Mamá… prepara la ducha. Bella te ayudaré a que te bañes —La cargué en mis brazos y la lleve a la ducha. Se veía tan frágil y delicada, jamás me imaginé que Bella alguna vez se vería de esa forma. Mi mamá entró y le ayudó a quitarse la blusa, así que simplemente me salí y fui a sentarme en la cama, estaba nervioso y preocupado, aún no podía creer que ella se sintiera tan mal por mi culpa.

—No te preocupes, todo estará bien —intervino Tanya tomando mi mano con cuidado—. Todo estará bien —repetía tocando mi rostro con cuidado. En ese momento no lo soporté más y comencé a llorar, me sentía tan débil, tan cansado.

—No puedo con todo esto —sollozaba abrazándola.

—Todo pasará, no te preocupes.

Nos quedamos unos minutos abrazados, y después mi madre me habló para que le ayudara con Bella. Cuando entré, ella traía una bata de baño y mi madre le ayudaba a secarse el pelo, me acerqué y la abracé con miedo a dañarla.

—Tienes que descansar, princesa —le indiqué cargándola.

Llegamos a la cama y la acomodé tapándola con las cobijas.

—Debemos dejarla descansar. Le prepararé algo para que coma y le daré unas pastillas para las naúseas —informó mi madre tomando mi brazo, pero antes de que me fuera, Bella tomó mi mano.

—Quédate, por favor —pidió aún llorando.

—Bueno, creo que será mejor irnos —dijo mi madre.

Alcé las cobijas y me acosté a un lado de ella abrazándola y sobando su espalda con cuidado.

—Yo te cuidaré, princesa. Siempre estaré contigo —la consolaba dándole un beso en la frente.

**POV Tanya****  
**

Podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos, sabía que a Edward le dolía ver a Bella de esa manera, y que él no podía hacer nada por ella.

Él la tenía abrazada con cuidado, era como si pensara que ella se podía romper con tan sólo tocarla.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntaba tocando su cabello con cuidado, y ella sólo afirmó con la cabeza.

—Mamá… prepara la ducha. Bella, te ayudaré a que te bañes —La cargó en sus brazos y la llevó a la ducha. Yo simplemente me quedé afuera esperando a que él saliera del baño. La señora Cullen pasó por un lado de mí mientras yo aún permanecía paralizada por lo que había visto.

A los pocos minutos pude ver que Edward salió del baño con el rostro totalmente pálido. Aún no podía creer como él soportaba todo esto. Me acerqué a él y con cuidado tomé su mano—. No te preocupes, todo estará bien… todo estará bien —le repetí tocando su rostro con cuidado, y en ese momento comenzó a llorar. Sabía que se sentía mal por todo esto, se sentía culpable y todo esto lo estaba afectando.

—No puedo con todo esto —sollozaba abrazándome con más fuerza.

—Todo pasará, no te preocupes —lo cosolaba acariciando su cabello con cuidado, mientras él seguía llorando.

Nos quedamos unos minutos abrazados y después, su madre le habló para que le ayudara con Bella. Unos minutos más tarde, salió con ella en brazos, se veía tan pálida y tan frágil, parecía una muñequita de trapo.

—Debemos dejarla descansar —sugirió su madre tomando su brazo. Yo estaba a punto de salir del cuarto, pero miré que Bella tomó la mano de Edward.

—Quédate, por favor —pidió aún llorando.

—Bueno, creo que será mejor irnos —indicó su madre pasando por un lado de mí, y yo simplemente me quedé mirándolos. Sentía que mi corazón no soportaría esto.

Edward alzó las cobijas y se acostó a un lado de ella abrazándola y sobando su espalda con cuidado.

—Yo te cuidaré, princesa. Siempre estaré contigo —le aseguró dándole un beso en la frente. No lo soporté más y salí con cuidado de su habitación cerrando la puerta despacio. Traté de no llorar por lo que acababa de ver.

—Siento mucho lo que pasó, Tanya —decía la señora Cullen apenada.

—No se preocupe, es más importante la salud de Bella, que una salida a cenar —afirmé tratando de sonreír—. Creo que será mejor que me vaya —hablé tomando mi bolso y saliendo de ahí. En cuanto cerré la puerta no pude evitar llorar, yo tampoco soportaba esto, no podría soportarlo por mucho tiempo.

—Tanya, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Bella está bien? —preguntaba Alice completamente pálida, desde la puerta de su casa, ya que ellos eran vecinos.

—Su puso mal.

—¿Qué? Pero, ¿está bien? —insistía Alice alterada.

—Sí, creo que sí.

Antes de que siguiera hablando, ella había salido corriendo a la casa de Edward. Ahora me daba cuenta de que nadie me daba importancia, ni mi novio y ahora mi amiga, y eso me dolía bastante.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**Pobre Bells! Ahh esa Tanya es una dramatica jajaj mentiras capitulo adelantado porque Pichi me lo envió hoy!**

_jacke94, Tecupi, miraura21, Nadiia16_** Gracias por sus reviews!**

**See ya!**

******DaniRainbow**


	9. Chapter 9: Un Horrible Cumpleaños

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes mencionados en la historia, ó la mayoría son pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer**

**La idea del fic, NO es mí quieren ver la historia original les dejo el link: www . facebook / Novelas . Seddie . By Jenn (sin espacios) La quise adaptar porque me fascino la historia.**

**Enjoy!**

**_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**UN HORRIBLE CUMPLEAÑOS****  
**

**POV Tanya  
**

Habían pasado varios días desde lo sucedido con Bella, y aún me sentía muy mal por ello. Edward me había contado que esas naúseas tan fuertes nunca le habían dado, y esa era la razón por la cual se había asustado bastante.

Después de ese día fui a visitar a Bella y al parecer se veía bien. Lo sucedido con ella sólo había sido un susto, y ahora ya se veía mejor. Ese mismo día, Edward me informó que había podido cambiar la reservación del restaurante para otro día, así que al final si iríamos.

Finalmente, Edward había pasado por mí, pero me había pedido que lo entendiera si su mamá le hablaba por teléfono diciéndole que Bella se sentía mal, porque él saldría corriendo del lugar sin importarle nada. Y yo le había respondido que no habría problema.

Cuando llegamos, no pude evitar sorprenderme, ese lugar en verdad era hermoso, habíamos pasado una velada increíble y lo bueno fue que nadie nos molestó en toda la noche aunque, aun así, Edward insistía en llamar por teléfono a su casa.

Al final de la noche, Edward y yo fuimos a dar un paseo por el parque. En verdad necesitaba esto, necesitaba estar con mi novio, sólo tiempo para los dos, sólo él y yo; no él, yo y Bella, sólo nosotros dos, ya que desde que Bella había salido embarazada, no habíamos podido pasar tiempo a solas.

Sin embargo, tras esa velada súper romántica, sólo nos habíamos visto en la escuela ya que por los exámenes finales, ni tiempo habíamos tenido para salir.

Después de la escuela, nos dirigíamos a su casa porque me había invitado a comer. No era que no me gustara como cocinaba la señora Cullen, pero siempre me veía como si fuera a quitarle a "su Edward", o si yo fuera una mala persona. Aunque no me lo había dicho de frente, yo podía sentir su desagrado.

—¿Qué hiciste de comer, mamá?—preguntó Edward desde la sala.

—Haré ensalada de atún con brócoli.

Vi como Edward puso cara de asco, pero teníamos que comer lo que ella servía porque de lo contrario sería de muy mala educación. La cena fue tranquila, Bella no salió a comer con nosotros ya que se encontraba dormida.

—Muchas gracias, señora Cullen. Estuvo delicioso —Ella sólo sonrió y después comenzó a levantar los platos—. Edward, ¿qué te parece si vamos por un licuado? —Le propuse.

—Está bien —aceptó sonriendo.

—Edward, tienes muchos exámenes… no quisiera que te distrajeras.

—Pero mamá… sólo iré por un licuado, está cruzando la calle.

—Hasta que no salgan de todos esos exámenes tú no saldrás de esta casa, más que para ir a la escuela —advirtió dirigiéndose a la cocina— y es mi última palabra.

—Lo siento, Tanya —se disculpó un poco avergonzado.

—No te preocupes —dije tratando de sonreír—. Si quieres, más tarde te traigo un licuado.

—Ok. Muchas gracias —respondió dándome un pequeño beso.

—Bien. Creo que ya me voy, regreso más tarde.

—Ok. Nos vemos —se despidió besándome de nuevo.

—Nos vemos más tarde, señora Cullen.

—Adiós, Tanya —contestó sin voltear.

Salí de su casa y me dirigí a la mía, pues en parte era cierto lo que la señora Cullen decía, estábamos en semana de exámenes y teníamos que estudiar. Llegué y comencé a estudiar un poco de Matemáticas y Física, ya que esas eran las materias que más se me dificultaban. Sin darme cuenta, el tiempo pasó volando, había estudiado durante 4 horas y en mi celular había un mensaje de Edward.

"_**Aún estoy esperando mi licuado."**_

Sonreí cuando lo leí. Tenía como una hora que me lo había mandado, así que salí de mi casa y me dirigí a los licuados, le pedí uno de mora salvaje a él, y llevé arándanos con fresa para mí y Bella. Cuando llegué a su casa me di cuenta de que la señora Cullen le había dejado una nota en la mesa a Edward.

"_**Cariño, iré a la reunión de Padres Agresivos. **_

_**Regreso en la noche, y pasaré por las baterías para tu luz de noche.**__**  
**__**PD: Come todos tus vegetales **_

_**y usa los calzoncillos limpios que están en el cajón de la ropa limpia**__**  
**__**Te ama,**_

_**Tú mamá."**_**  
**

Sonreí al ver la nota. La señora Cullen en verdad cuidaba mucho a su hijo, y ¿cómo no hacerlo si era el único que tenía? Fui directo a la habitación de Edward y no lo encontré, así que supuse que estaría en la habitación de Bella, pero cuando entré no vi a ninguno de los dos.

—Edward está muy helada. Me las vas a pagar —gritaba Bella desde adentro del baño, y me quedé paralizada. ¿Acaso ellos se estaban bañando juntos?

—Por ahora no te tengo miedo… ¡No Bella!… No agarres el shampoo…no Bella… ¡Aaaa!

—Eso te pasa por dejar el agua tan helada —dijo ella riéndose.

—Eres muy mala.

—BELLS es mala con los chicos bobos.

En ese momento, Edward salió del baño con la ropa toda mojada y me comenzó a sonreír.

—Hola linda, ¿cómo estas? —saludó acercándose a mí y dándome un beso—. No te puedo abrazar porque Bella me mojó todo.

—Tú sabes que con BELLS nadie se mete —gritó ella desde el baño.

—¿Me esperas un momento? Iré por mi mamá para que ayude a bañar a Bella.

—Tu mamá no está. Te dejó una nota en donde decía que iría a Padres Agresivos.

—¡Oh, por Dios! Ella no me dijo nada. Oye, Tanya, ¿me puedes hacer un favor?

—Sí, claro.

—¿Puedes ayudar a Bella a bañarse? Es que… pues… es mi mamá la que lo hace, yo sólo la ayudo a llegar al baño y a sacarla, y después mi madre le ayuda a cambiarse.

—Cla...Claro —titubié un poco apenada. ¡Era una tonta! ¿Cómo era capaz de sentir celos? Él sólo le ayudaba a llegar al baño.

—Gracias. Iré a ver qué preparó de comida.

Yo me acerqué al baño y pude ver que Bella estaba del otro lado de la cortina negra.

—¿Bella?

—Sí, aquí estoy. Oye, no te preocupes, no le hagas caso a Edward, yo puedo bañarme sola.

—Pero, ¿y si te desmayas?

—Sólo siéntate en la cama y yo te hablaré cuando termine. En verdad quisiera tener privacidad por una vez.

—Ok —acepté saliendo del baño, pero sin cerrar la puerta, ya que sabía que si algo le pasaba a Bella, Edward nunca me lo perdonaría.

Esperé por unos minutos a que ella terminara de bañarse.

—Ya estoy lista, dile al ñoño que venga por mí.

—Ok.

Me levanté y le grité a Edward, que llegó en menos de 5 segundos y entró al baño. Bella traía una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo y el pelo aún mojado.

—Ok. Listo, princesa. Tanya te ayudará a vestirte porque…

—Ya lárgate, dork.

Él sólo sonrió y salió de la habitación dejándonos solas a ella y a mí.

—¿En qué quieres que te ayude?

—Sólo pásame la ropa. No te preocupes, tampoco soy un vegetal como para no moverme. Sólo quédate aquí, ya que si sales, Edward sería capaz de envolverme en la toalla con candado y esperar a que su mamá regrese para cambiarme.

Sólo pude sonreír ante el comentario, y Bella comenzó a vestirse, se puso ropa interior y dejó su toalla en la cama. En verdad, en ese momento comencé a sentir más celos, esta chica en verdad tenía un cuerpo de modelo, lindas piernas, pequeña cintura y unos pechos mucho más grandes que los míos. No podía imaginarme el día en el que Edward la viera así, creo que no se resistiría, ya que era hombre y estaba segura de que sería difícil no sentir atracción hacia una chica con ese cuerpo.

Sabía que Edward era mi novio y me decía miles de veces que respetaba a Bella, pero aunque ella tuviera casi 3 meses de embarazo y comiera demasiado tenía el vientre tan plano que no podía dejar de sentir envidia.

Ella terminó de vestirse y se acostó en la cama prendiendo el televisor y tocando su vientre con cuidado. Yo simplemente salí sin decir nada, no podía soportar ver todo esto, no podía.

—¿A dónde vas, Tanya? —preguntó Edward desde la cocina—. ¿Bella ya se terminó de vestir?

Todo era Bella, siempre ella. Nunca me preguntaba cómo me sentía yo, todo siempre era sobre ella.

—Mi mamá me habló y tengo que irme… Y Bella ya está acostada.

—Pero estaba preparando comida, ¿no te quedarás?

—Lo siento, mi mamá me necesita.

—Ok. ¡Ah! Por cierto, gracias por los licuados.

—Adiós —me despedí cerrando la puerta con cuidado. No podía soportarlo, en verdad era demasiado para mí.

Me fui directo a mi casa y cuando llegué, me di cuenta de que mi madre no se encontraba ahí, fui a acostarme a mi cama y simplemente comencé a llorar. Sinceramente, no sabía cuánto tiempo soportaría todo esto.

No me di cuenta en qué momento me quedé dormida, pero cuando volteé a la ventana pude ver que el sol se había metido, y cuando me volteé, me llevé una sorpresa al ver a Edward sentado a un lado de mí.

—¡Edward!... Pero qué... ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ni siquiera te tomaste el licuado, así que te traje uno.

—¿Y dejaste sola a Bella?

—No. Mi madre llegó temprano de su junta, así que decidí venir a visitarte. Tu madre me dejó pasar y heme aquí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes aquí?

—Creo que un poco más 2 horas.

—Lo siento, Edward.

—No te preocupes. Tú sabes que eres mi linda osita y yo te esperaré lo que sea necesario.

No pude evitar dejar que varias lágrimas resbalaran por mis mejillas. Él en serio me quería y yo me empeñaba en creer otra cosa.

—Gracias —le dije abrazándolo y dándole un beso.

—Dejé tu licuado en el refrigerador. Creo que es hora de que me vaya, mi madre ya me está hablando por teléfono, dice que es muy tarde para que esté en la calle.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las 6 de la tarde.

—¿Y eso es demasiado tarde para tu madre?

—Las 2 de la tarde es muy tarde para mi mamá —bromeó sonriendo—. Nos vemos en la escuela, osita —dijo acercándose a mí y dándome un beso.

—Nos vemos, osito.

En cuanto salió de la habitación comencé a gritar de la emoción, en verdad era una tonta por pensar tan mal. Él sí me quería y de eso no había duda.  
.

.

Había pasado más de una semana que no veía a Edward. Sólo lo encontraba en la escuela y apenas teníamos tiempo de hablar, pero ahora tenía que verlo, ya que este día era especial, era su cumpleaños y no podía dejar que se quedara solo, así que me dirigí su casa con un enorme regalo.

Al llegar, la señora Cullen me abrió la puerta y me fui directo a su cuarto. Cuando entré a su habitación, él se encontraba sentado frente a su computadora y, no se necesitaba ser doctora para darse cuenta de que Edward se encontraba enfermo. Estaba tan pálido y tenía unas horribles ojeras, y la verdad, yo sabía quién era la culpable de todo esto.

—Hey —llamé recargándome en el marco de su puerta.

—Hey —respondió apenas sonriendo.

Me acerque a él y me senté en sus piernas dándole un pequeño beso.

—Osito, creo que te estás sobrepasando mucho, tienes demasiadas ojeras —dije tocando su rostro con delicadeza.

—Es que no he podido dormir… Es que Bella…

—Deja de hablar o de preocuparte por Bella. Este día es el menos indicado para pensar en ella.

—Pero es que ella…

—¡Basta, Edward! —le grité y él me miró fijamente— Hoy es tu cumpleaños y quiero que sólo pienses en ti —expliqué acercándome a darle un beso. Entonces empecé a sentirme bien, esto comenzaba a gustarme, me acomodé de manera que quedaba rodeando con mis piernas su torso, y en ese momento pude sentir como nuestros besos comenzaron a subir de tono

—Amm, amm… —Alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de nosotros, y al voltear, me di cuenta de que era la señora Cullen que estaba en la puerta. No pude sentirme más avergonzada que ese día. Me levanté rápidamente de las piernas de Edward y no pude evitar verlo completamente rojo.

—Mamá, yo…

—Mira Tanya, me caes algo bien, pero en este momento no me gustaría tener que cuidar a dos chicas embarazadas sólo porque Edward no sabe controlarse.

—Mamá, perdón es que… —decía él muy avergonzado.

—Quiero que respeten mi casa. Sé que son novios, pero como les dije, no quisiera tener a dos chicas embarazadas.

—Lo siento, señora Cullen —En verdad estaba muy avergonzada, sentía como mis mejillas ardían y veía a Edward igual que yo.

—Ok. Ya están advertidos, no quiero que hagan nada indebido en la casa —terminó saliendo por la puerta.

—Lo siento, Edward.

—No te preocupes —Me tranquilizó sonriendo— ¿Y qué traes en esa caja?

—¡Aaahhh! Es un regalo para ti —expliqué sonriendo—. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños —dije dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—Gracias —respondió acercándose a la caja y abriéndola. Me hubiera encantado tomarle una foto al ver la expresión en su rostro cuando abrió el regalo.

—Es... Es un Ipone ultra slim —hablaba sosteniéndolo con cuidado—. Tengo más de un año queriendo conseguirlo, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

—Tengo mis contactos —presumí sonriendo. Él se acercó a mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso.

—Muchas gracias. En serio, muchas gracias.

—Ahora quiero que vayamos a dar una vuelta.

—Pero Bella…

—Pero nada, quiero pasar unas horas contigo. Anda, vamos, no seas malo.

—Ok, ok —aceptó divertido.

—¡Ah! Por cierto, no lleves tu celular.

—Pero, ¿si pasa algo urgente? No puedo dejarlo aquí.

—Tu mamá está aquí. No te preocupes por eso —le dije besándolo. Tomé su teléfono y lo puse en la bolsa—. Vámonos.

—Ok —asintió sonriendo.  
.

.

**POV Esme****  
**

Sabía que Edward era un adolescente y que a su edad, las hormonas jugaban un mal papel en su cuerpo, pero la verdad, no soportaría la idea de que por la irresponsabilidad de Edward tuviéramos otra embarazada en casa.

Además, estábamos teniendo un poco más de los gastos que solíamos tener. Como Bella estaba embarazada teníamos muchos gastos con sus medicinas, acido fólico y, sobre todo, las citas con los doctores que no eran muy baratas, pero aun así, eran conocidos míos y tenía varios descuentos. Sabía que las cosas más adelante se pondrían más complicadas, ya que vendría el parto, los pañales, la ropa del bebé, la cuna, los biberones y todo lo necesario para consentir a mi nieto, así que Edward se tenía que controlar.

—¡Señora Cullen! —Pude escuchar un fuerte grito en el cuarto de Bella. No me importó dejar los sartenes en el fuego y derramar la crema de champiñones que había hecho para ella, ya que había corrido rápidamente a la habitación. Al entrar, casi muero de la impresión, Bella estaba en la cama con las sábanas manchadas en sangre.

—Bella, ¿qué pasó? —pregunté muy alterada, acercándome desesperadamente.

—Mi teléfono cayó al suelo, quise mover el buró un poco, y entonces, me comencé a sentir mal —explicó derramando muchas lágrimas—. No quiero perder a mi bebé, no quiero, por favor.

Tomé rápidamente mi teléfono y llamé a Edward, ya que él se había llevado el auto y no podía llevarme a Bella en taxi porque no sabía si podía esperar tanto. Insistí varias veces y no contestó, me estaba desesperando. Comencé a márcale a Tanya, pero ella traía el celular apagado, entonces volteé a ver a Bella, que ya estaba desmayada.

—Bella… ¡Por Dios! No te duermas, querida, no te duermas —pedía tratando de que no se durmiera, pero no podía hacer nada. Salí rápidamente de su cuarto, corrí a la casa de los Brandon y comencé a tocar desesperadamente.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntaba Emmett un poco sorprendido.

—Bella… Ella… Ella…

—¿Qué le pasó?

—Tenemos que llevarla al hospital.

.

**POV Tanya****  
**

Había pasado un dia estupendo con Edward. Eran pocas las veces que podía disfrutar estar a sola con él y la verdad no desaprovecharía este día.

Después de salir de su casa fuimos a los licuados, y de ahí, a comer a un restaurante que estaba cerca de la casa. En la noche sería algo especial, quería que Edward fuera el primer chico en mi vida y tenía todo preparado. En verdad, estaba muy segura de que él era "el indicado".

—Creo que llamaré a mi mamá.

—No seas paranoico, Edward. Todo está bien.

—La verdad siento que debo hablar. Hay algo que no me deja tranquilo.

—Edward en serio, no arruines este día —Me acerqué para abrazarlo, pero él rápidamente sacó su teléfono de mi bolso.

—¡Qué tramposo! —le dije abrazándolo.

—Ya lo sé —aceptó abriendo su teléfono y viendo 50 llamadas perdidas. En ese instante comenzó a marcar rápidamente—. Hola mamá, ¿qué pasó? —hablaba desesperado y entonces… se quedó callado— ¿Que pasó quééééé? —gritó muy fuerte— Pero mamá, yo… ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Cómo está el bebé?... Mamá, dime cómo están —Para ese momento, Edward ya estaba llorando— Ya voy mamá, ya voy…

Colgó el teléfono y comenzó a temblar y a tomarse el pelo con mucha fuerza. Podía ver que estaba desesperado.

—¿Qué pasó, Edward?

—Dame las llaves del coche —Me gritó alterado, nunca me había gritado. Me puse a buscar las llaves en mi bolso pero no las encontraba por ningún lugar—. ¡Que me des las malditas llaves! —Me gritó de nuevo, desesperado.

—Ya voy —decía sacando las llaves, por fin, de mi bolso.

Abrió la puerta del coche y antes de que cerrara ya había arrancado a toda velocidad.

—Soy un estúpido… soy un idiota… No debí haber salido —se recriminaba gritando.

—Edward… dime qué pasó. Por favor, dime qué sucedió, me tienes muy preocupada.

—No debí dejarla sola, no debí apagar el estúpido celular.

—Edward, yo….

—Soy un estúpido —repetía una y otra vez. Estaba segura de que le había pasado algo a Bella o al bebé.

¿Y si ella perdió a su bebé? No quería imaginarme eso, sabía que Edward jamás se lo perdonaría por haberla dejado sola, y lo peor era que yo sería la culpable, ya que me lo había llevado y había hecho que apagara el teléfono.

Llegamos en menos de 10 minutos al hospital. Edward se había pasado varios altos y semáforos, dejó el auto estacionado en la entrada del hospital, y ni siquiera le importó dejar el auto prendido, ya que había salido corriendo. Me bajé rápidamente del coche y comencé a seguirlo hasta que llegamos a donde se encontraba la señora Cullen, Alice y Emmett.

—¿Dónde está, mamá? ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo está mi bebé? —preguntó desesperado y llorando.

—Está en la habitación 512, pero está dormida… es que….

La señora Cullen ni siquiera terminó de hablar porque él había salido corriendo.  
.

.

**POV Edward ****  
**

Sentía que mi corazón se saldría en cualquier momento mientras corría rápidamente por encontrar la habitación 512. No dejaba de culparme a mí mismo, había sido un imbécil al apagar el teléfono e irme con Tanya.

Le habia prometido a Bella que la cuidaría mientras ella estuviera en la casa y yo había roto esa promesa. Me sentía tan mal, sabía que ella nunca me perdonaría por lo que había hecho, entonces algo me sacó de mis pensamientos, estaba parado frente a la habitación 512, no sentía las suficientes fuerzas para abrirla, pero tenía que dejar de ser un cobarde e inmaduro y comportarme como un hombre.

Cuando abrí la puerta casi me destrozo por dentro, ella estaba acostada en una camilla, se veía muy pálida, tenía suero y una intravenosa en su brazo. Sabía que ella odiaba las agujas y ahora, por mi culpa, tenía una. Me acerqué con cuidado a la camilla tratando de no despertarla, con mi mano tomé con cuidado la de ella, y con la otra apartaba un mechón de su cara, entonces pude ver como ella abrió lentamente los ojos.

—Hola —murmuró sonriendo.

—Hola. Vuelve a dormir —dije acariciando con cuidado su mejilla—. Ya estoy aquí para cuidarte a ti y al bebé.

—Siento lo que pasó, Edward. Por mi culpa casi pierdo al bebé —me decía mientras comenzaba a llorar.

—Tú no eres la culpable, yo lo soy… —No soportaba que ella se culpara sabiendo que había sido yo—. Te fallé, te prometí que siempre estaría contigo y te fallé porque apagué mi teléfono… cuando marcaron, no contesté, y no sabes cómo me arrepiento —hablaba derramando más lágrimas.

—Tú no eres el culpable, tenías que salir porque era tu cumpleaños y tenías que divertirte… Mírate Edward —Tocaba mi rostro con cuidado— estás muy pálido, te ves cansado y no quisiera que te enfermaras por mi culpa. Todo el tiempo estás cuidándome y haciendo todo por mí, sólo te preocupas por mí y nunca haces nada por ti, y yo…

—Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que preocuparme, el bebé es mío y tengo que cuidarlos a ti y a él.

—Edward, pero tu no tuviste la culpa, fue un descuido mío, y por ese descuido casi lo pierdo.

—Pero Bella…

—Yo... yo quería felicitarte por tu cumpleaños ya que no te había visto en la mañana porque estaba durmiendo. Cuando te busqué, tu mamá me dijo que habías salido con Tanya, así que intenté llamarte y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, mi teléfono se me resbaló de la manos y cayó debajo del buró; me levanté y lo moví un poco, era algo pesado pero nunca pensé que eso fuera a lastimar al bebé. Cuando regresé a la cama ya había comenzado a sentirme mal y cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba sangrando. Sentí un pánico horrible, fue cuando llamé a tu mamá —Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y en ese momento me sentí como un imbécil, el único culpable de todo era yo, ya que ella había hecho eso por intentar hablarme.

—Yo tuve la culpa, Bella. Yo soy el culpable… ¿Por qué diablos fue mi cumpleaños ahora? ¿Por qué demonios tuve que salir y dejarte sola? —Para ese momento jalaba mi cabello desesperadamente, pero entonces sentí dos suaves manos en mi rostro.

—Edward… tranquilízate —pedía ella mirándome directamente con sus lindos ojos cafés.

Jamás, desde que la había conocido, los había mirado tan de cerca, y nunca me había dado cuenta de lo hermosos que eran. Me levanté para abrazarla y me hizo espacio en la camilla para que me acomodara con cuidado con ella.

Me acomodé cerca de ella, y traté de llevar una de mis manos a su vientre, pero no sabía cómo tomaría mi atrevimiento, así que decidí no hacerlo, pero antes de que bajara por completo mi mano ella la había tomado y la había puesto sobre su vientre. Sabía que aunque mi mano estaba sobre su bata de hospital, mi bebé podía sentir que su papá lo amaba. Una cálida sensación recorrió todo mi cuerpo y mis lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas, al igual que Bella.

—Perdóname por hacerte pasar tu cumpleaños en el hospital, en serio, no quería que la pasaras tan mal.

—No, ahora estoy feliz. Me la hubiera pasado mal si algo les hubiera pasado a ti o al bebé —Cuando dije eso ella comenzó a sonreír.

—¿Me perdonas? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Sólo si tú me perdonas.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte.

—Ni yo tampoco tengo nada que perdonarte. Ahora, lo que importa es salir de este horrible hospital y regresar a casa… ¡Aaahhh! Por cierto, tu mama te hizo pastel de fresas y muero por comer un poco.

—Comerás todo lo que quieras, princesa —Sonreí y la abracé con cuidado—. Todo mi pastel será para ti.

—Por cierto… ¡feliz cumpleaños! —agregó dándome una pequeña cajita—. Le pedí a Esme que la trajera.

—¿Qué es?

—Pues ábrela, idiota, si no, no sabrás qué es.

Comencé a abrir la cajita y me llevé una sorpresa al ver una cadena de oro con la inicial E.

—¡Oh, por Dios, Bella! Muchas gracias —La abracé.

—Eso y más te mereces —respondió dándome un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Sabes que te quiero, verdad?

—No lo sabía, pero gracias por decírmelo —dijo sonriendo.

—Toda mi vida te cuidaré a ti y a él —afirmé tocando su vientre de nuevo.

—Y yo toda mi vida te estaré agradecida por ser tan buen padre —reconoció abrazándome de nuevo.

Ahora sabía que siempre la protegería, y por nada del mundo me alejaría de ella y de mi hijo.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**Ahhh Hermoso Edward! Pobre Bells como sufre en este embarazo.**

_cary, maria. .545, Kimjim, daniielacullen, ksts, Crizthal, Nadiia16, maleja twihard, JustBelieve, Jacke94, Tecupi,_** Gracias por los Reviews! **

_Miraura_**, el le dice así de cariño a Bella ^.^**

**Nos leemos el próximo año ;D**

**DaniRainbow**


	10. Chapter 10: Se Tienen Que Casar

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes mencionados en la historia, ó la mayoría son pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer**

**La idea del fic, NO es mí quieren ver la historia original les dejo el link: www . facebook / Novelas . Seddie . By Jenn (sin espacios) La quise adaptar porque me fascino la historia.**

**Enjoy!**

**_ Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**SE TIENEN QUE CASAR****  
**

**POV Bella **

Los días pasaban demasiado lento, y la verdad quería salir de este estúpido hospital. No podía creer que en tan sólo tres meses hubiera estado más de cinco veces aquí, y eso me aterraba, pero intentaba hacer todo para que el bebé estuviera lo mejor posible, así que por él sería capaz de pasar los nueve meses de embarazo.

Después de ese horrible cumpleaños que le había hecho pasar a Edward, no quería que se preocupara más por mí, no quería que por mi culpa se enfermara. El mismo día en el que nos habíamos dado el susto, yo le había prometido que jamás volvería a levantar algo pesado o a intentar algo que fuera riesgoso para mí o para el bebé. Gracias al cielo sólo había sido un susto y al bebé no le había pasado nada, pero tenía que estar en reposo por unos días en el hospital para así poder recuperar fuerzas. Lo bueno era que sólo faltaba un día para poderme ir.

—¿No necesitas nada? —preguntaba Alice mientras cambiaba la televisión.

—Ya te dije, por décima vez, que no.

—Es que Edward me dejó muy claro que cada minuto te preguntara si te hacía falta algo.

—Pues no tienes que hacerle caso a Edie. No te preocupes, estoy bien… pero una pregunta, ¿en dónde está el rey de los nerdies?

—Fue con la señora Cullen a desayunar, el pobre no había probado un bocado completo desde el día que estuviste delicada. Te voy a contar algo, pero no le cuentes que fui yo, porque me mata.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Prométeme que no se lo dirás.

—Alice, si no me lo dices me levantaré de esta estúpida camilla y te patearé el trasero.

—No te atreverías.

—Claro que no, pero anda, dime qué es lo que pasó.

—Es sobre Edward… pero prométeme que no te preocuparás.

—Ya me preocupaste, Alice… Dime qué pasó.

—Ayer se desmayó.

—¿Qué? Pero, ¿por qué? —indagué muy preocupada.

—Al parecer no ha comido bien, y resultó que tenía principios de anemia.

—¿Qué? Yo... ¡por Dios! Soy una estúpida. No puede ser que el idiota se preocupe tanto… ¿Cómo se atreve a enfermarse? Le dije que no quería que se enfermara.

—¡Alice! ¿Por qué le dijiste? —le reclamó Edward entrando por la puerta.

—Yo... Este… —balbuceaba muy nerviosa.

—Algún día me tenía que enterar. ¿Por qué diablos no has comido bien? Me prometiste que te cuidarías y ahora mírate, puede que te de anemia, estúpido.

—Ya estoy bien, no te preocupes —dijo sonriendo.

—Claro que sí me preocupo. No quiero que por mi culpa tengas anemia.

—Ya comeré bien.

—Pues lárgate a comer.

—Ya comí.

—Pues ve a comer de nuevo, no quiero saber que te estés pasando horas por mi culpa.

—Ya estoy lleno, princesa. Si como otra cosa reventaré.

—¡Lárgate a comer! Alice, llévalo.

—Pero no puedes quedarte sola.

—Edward, no me moveré de aquí. Anda. ¡Largo! —le animé sonriendo.

—¿Qué pasó, chicos? —preguntó Tanya entrando y dándole un beso a Edward.

—Tu novio se está enfermando.

—¿Qué tienes, osito?

—No tengo nada, no te preocupes.

—Casi le da anemia —agregué un poco molesta.

—¿Qué? Pero, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No te preocupes.

—Largo a comer —señalé la puerta para que saliera de la habitación.

—Ya voy, mandona —aceptó sonriendo.

—Tanya, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

—Claro —asintió cerrando la puerta mientras que Edward y Alice se dirigían a la cafetería.

—¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

—Claro, lo que quieras.

—Cuida a Edward, tengo miedo de que por mi culpa se enferme.

—No te preocupes, estaré sobre él todo el día viendo que se alimente muy bien.

—Gracias —le dije sonriendo.

—Para eso somos las amigas —afirmó tomando mi mano con cuidado—. Iré a la cafetería, ¿no quieres nada?

—¡Un pastelito!

—¡Bella!

—Aghh…

—Gruñe todo lo que quieras, sabes que no puedes comer nada que tenga grasa.

—Unas fresas con crema.

—Ok, en un momento te las traigo.

—Gracias —le sonreí.

Tanya salió por la puerta y yo me acomodé en la cama para ver mejor la tele, por preocuparme por Edward me había perdido casi 15 minutos de Criminal Minds. Acomodé mi almohada y continúe viendo la tele, pero entonces escuché que alguien abrió la puerta.

—¡Así que estás embarazada! —exclamó mi madre entrando por la puerta. Me quedé realmente sorprendida ya que tenía dos meses que no sabía nada de ella—. Me largo dos meses y tú resultas embarazada. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera ido un año? Hubiera regresado y ya te hubiera encontrado con dos bebés.

—Yo... yo…

—Me defraudaste. Pensé que serías más inteligente que yo, y no saldrías embarazada tan joven. Pensé que querías un futuro, y créeme que con ese bebé no tendrás ninguno.

—No digas eso. Sí tengo futuro.

—A ver, dime ¿qué futuro tienes? ¿De mesera, de barrendera, de cocinera de alguna cafetería o bailando en un Club? Porque créeme que con un hijo, no tienes ningún buen futuro.

—Voy a estudiar —le grité. Trataba de no llorar, no enfrente de ella, ya que sabía que se reiría de mí.

—¿Con qué dinero? A ver, dime.

—Yo…yo…

—A ver, dime… ¿El idiota que te embarazó se hará cargo? ¿O sólo te está cuidando por unos días mientras estás enferma?

Yo sólo bajé la mirada.

—Me lo imaginé. La verdad pensé que ese muchachito se haría cargo de ti, pero veo que no —Pude sentir como una lágrima bajó por mi mejilla, pero antes de que ella me viera la limpié—. Pues cuando salgas del hospital te llevaré a casa de tu abuela, y de ahí no saldrás hasta que tengas a ese hijo, después entrarás a la escuela y lo daremos en adopción.

—¡¿Qué?! —dije sorprendida— Yo no daré a mi hijo en adopción.

—¿Acaso quieres conservarlo?... Vamos Bella, apenas te puedes cuidar tu sola, y créeme que cuidar a un hijo no es tarea fácil. Niña, tienes 16 años, un hijo no es como jugar a las muñecas, debes contar con dinero para todo, y además, se necesita ser una persona mayor y madura, pero tú eres una niña, dime ¿qué quieres hacer con un bebé?

—Yo lo voy a conservar conmigo, no se lo daré a nadie.

—Pues es tu decisión, y me dijeron que mañana te dan de alta así que ve acomodando tus cosas porque mañana mismo nos iremos a Los Ángeles a que vivas con tu abuela.

—Yo no me iré.

—Claro que sí lo harás, no te voy a dejar aquí.

—Tengo que estar en reposo absoluto hasta los cuatro meses y además, no me quiero ir.

—Tú te vas a ir. No te voy dejar únicamente para que un niñito estúpido se ría de ti. ¿Acaso crees que se va a casar contigo? Él aún es un muchachito y sólo piensa en las chicas, sexo, en las fiesta, y todo lo que tiene que ver con chicos de su edad… ¿Tú crees que va a querer cuidar a una chica embarazada para amarrarse y arruinar su vida como tú lo quieres hacer?

—Mamá, yo…

—Mañana mismo nos vamos.

—Yo no me quiero ir.

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo, eres menor de edad y eres mi hija, así que yo decido a dónde vas, y no te voy a dejar con ese niño irresponsable.

—Mi hijo no es un irresponsable —espetó la señora Cullen entrando por la puerta—. Él se está haciendo cargo de su hija.

—Hasta no ver, no creo nada —respondió mi mamá parándose frente a Esme.

—Aunque no lo crea, desde el día en que se enteró que Isabella estaba embarazada, mi hijo se ha hecho cargo de ella, no como usted que la abandonó a su suerte.

—Yo no la abandoné a su suerte, le dejé 500 dólares y el refrigerador lleno de comida.

—¿Y usted cree que con dinero y comida se compra el cariño de un hijo? No lo creo señora, su hija nunca me cayó bien cuando era más chica; de hecho, no me caía bien hasta hace cuatro meses, pero ahora que está viviendo en mi casa me doy cuenta de que Bella es una buena chica y muy dulce.

—¿Mi hija… dulce? —expresó incrédula alzando la ceja— Si ella es dulce, yo tengo 18 años… Vamos señora, Bella es la chica más grosera que conozco, y no creo que un hijo pueda cambiarla.

—Créame, es verdad. Ella es una buena chica.

—Pues lo siento señora, pero no he venido a hablar con usted, yo sólo vengo por mi hija.

—Pues no se la llevará.

—¿Usted y quién más me lo impedirá? Yo soy su madre y ella es menor de edad, así que me la puedo llevar cuando quiera.

Yo estaba sorprendida, la señora Cullen me estaba defendiendo y estaba evitando que mi madre me llevara a la fuerza.

—Ella está delicada, necesita cuidados especiales, y no creo que usted los tenga.

—Eso, a usted, no le importa. Yo cuido a mi hija como me da la gana.

—Por si no lo sabe, ella lleva a mi nieto ahí dentro.

—¿Y, acaso eso importa? Me la llevaré y después daré al niño en adopción.

—¡Usted no puede hacer eso! —gritó Esme furiosa.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Ella quiere al bebé.

—Yo puedo decir que su hijo abusó de mi hija, eso haría que ella pudiera abortar y así poder llevármela.

—No se atreva a hacer eso.

—Réteme.

—¡Tú no me vas a decir que hacer! —le grité furiosa a mi madre— Yo me sé cuidar sola y lo voy a hacer contigo o sin ti.

—Pues fíjate que no. Tú te irás conmigo.

—Ella no se irá con usted —intervino Edward entrando por la puerta.

—¡Miren quien está aquí!... El hombrecito que embarazó a mi hija.

—Mire señora, Bella se encuentra delicada y no creo que sea buen momento para venir a hacer un escándalo.

—Tú a mí no me vas a decir que hacer.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? —preguntó Esme— ¿Qué es lo que quiere a cambio de quedarnos con su hija?

—Miren nada más… —se burló mi mamá con una sonrisa torcida— ¿Usted me está sobornando?

—Dígame cuánto quiere y se lo doy.

—Mira Bella, alguien está dando algo por ti —Cuando ella dijo eso, no pude evitar que una lágrima resbalara por mi mejilla. No soportaba esto, no podía creer que mi madre me quisiera llevar a la fuerza y que la señora Cullen quisiera dar todo por mi—. Yo no quiero su dinero.

—Entonces, ¿qué quiere?

—Que su hijo se haga cargo.

—Mi hijo se está haciendo cargo.

—¿Está segura?

—Claro que sí.

—A ver niño, dime ¿quién era la chica que te estaba besando en la sala de espera? ¿Acaso era tu novia? —Edward sólo bajó la mirada— ¿Usted piensa que eso es hacerse cargo? ¿Tener a mi hija embarazada en su casa mientras que su hijo tiene una novia? ¿Eso es lo que quieres, Bella? Solo dímelo… ¿Acaso quieres que este chiquillo te esté embarazando, y cuando tú estés en la casa, él salga con otras chicas mientras que tú cuidas a sus hijos?... ¡Qué bajo has caído, Bella! En serio pensé que serías más inteligente. Y tú, niño, me das vergüenza… ¡tratar así a la chica que embarazaste!

—¿Qué le parece si mi hijo y su hija se casan? Así puede dejar a Bella con nosotros.

Eso me impactó tanto como a Edward. Los dos aún estábamos paralizados ante lo que Esme había dicho, yo no iba a permitir que por mi culpa, Edward se casara conmigo.

—No, yo no me voy a casar —repliqué en voz alta.

—¿Qué? Pero, Bella… no puedes hacer esto, dile que sí te casarás —pedía la señora Cullen desesperada— Estás muy delicada, puedes perder al bebé.

—Bella haz lo que dice —señaló Edward mirándome aún confundido.

—No lo voy a hacer. No voy a arruinar tu vida, Edward.

—No la vas a arruinar. Tenemos que hacer esto por el bien del bebé.

—Pues… Te casas con ella o juro que no vuelves a ver a Bella en tu vida —amenazaba mi madre muy cerca a Edward.

—¡Mamá! No puedes hacer esto.

—Claro que sí. Si no se casa contigo, nunca verá al bebé.

—¿Qué? —dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

—No puedes hacer esto. Él es el papá, tiene derecho a ver a su hijo.

—Como también tiene derecho a respetarte —Edward aún estaba pálido, y yo no podía creer lo que mi mamá decía—. Así que tú decides, niño… o aceptas casarte con mi hija o jamás vuelves a ver a tu hijo.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_


	11. Chapter 11: No Confundas Las Cosas

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes mencionados en la historia, ó la mayoría son pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer**

**La idea del fic, NO es mí quieren ver la historia original les dejo el link: www . facebook / Novelas . Seddie . By Jenn (sin espacios) La quise adaptar porque me fascino la historia.**

**Enjoy!**

**_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**NO CONFUNDAS LAS COSAS  
**

**POV Bella ****  
**

—No puedes hacer esto. Él es el papá, tiene derecho a ver a su hijo.

—Como también tiene derecho a respetarte —Edward aún estaba pálido, y yo no podía creer lo que mi mamá decía—. Así que tú decides niño… o aceptas casarte con mi hija o jamás vuelves a ver a tu hijo.

—¡No vas a hacer eso! —grité completamente furiosa—. Tú ganas, me iré a vivir con mi abuela.

—No, Bella. Claro que no. Si lo haces, no veré a mi hijo —dijo Edward acercándose a mí, completamente desesperado—. Yo no quiero que te vayas.

—No puedo casarme contigo.

—Tienes que hacerlo… Tenemos que hacerlo por el bien de nuestro hijo.

—No quiero arruinarte la vida. Así que mi respuesta es no.

—No, Bella, por favor.

—Bella deberías de aceptar —me aconsejaba Esme acercándose a mí.

—No puedo. No puedo, Esme.

—¿Por qué no? Por favor, hazlo por nosotros. Si te vas, nos romperás el corazón.

—Yo…yo —No sabía qué decir, estaba confundida.

—Tú decides, niño. Si quieres volver a ver a mi hija, más te vale casarte con ella —advertía mi madre tocando la mejilla de Edward. Él sólo empujó su mano con fuerza y mi mamá comenzó a reír—. Pues, mañana vengo por ti. Ahora tengo una cita y voy a llegar tarde —concluyó mi madre saliendo por la puerta.

—¡No puedes hacer esto! —me gritó Edward— ¡No me lo puedes hacer. Bella! No te puedes llevar a mi hijo así como si nada —demandó mirándome totalmente molesto.

—Los dejo hablar solos —dijo Esme mientras salía de la habitación.

—Edward es que…

—Es que nada Bella. ¿No te das cuenta de todo lo que estoy haciendo por ti y por mi hijo? Y tú te quieres ir así como si nada… —insistió tomando mi mano con fuerza— No me hagas esto, por favor. No me lo hagas.

—Edward… yo no puedo hacerte esto.

—¿Hacerme qué? —preguntaba acercándose más a mí— ¿Lastimarme? ¿Romperme el corazón? No lo hagas, Bella. Por favor —pedía llorando, y yo no podía evitar hacerlo también, se veía tan lastimado—. Amo a mi hijo, y no quiero que te lo lleves.

—Edward, yo quiero que seas feliz, que tengas un buen futuro, que salgas a divertirte, que sigas con Tanya, no quiero que estés amarrado a mí por un hijo.

—¿Y acaso me preguntaste si me gustaba estar amarrado?... Yo quiero estar amarrado a ti, no me importa lo demás.

—Edward, por favor, entiende… —rogué sosteniendo con mis manos su rostro— Te prometo que cuando el bebé nazca, te hablaré y lo podrás ver. No me va a importar lo que mi madre diga, haré todo lo posible para que lo veas.

—No soportaré la idea de que te lleves a mi hijo, no soportaré que estén lejos de mí, no lo haré. Quiero que los dos estén conmigo.

—Edward, por favor, yo…

—Tú no me vas a alejar de mi hijo. Si tengo que llevarte a un registro civil en la camilla para que te cases conmigo, lo haré.

—Edward no nos podemos casar, no quiero que te arrepientas toda tu vida.

—Bella… lo hago por ti y por el bebé.

Mis lágrimas y las de él no dejaban de salir. Nos encontrábamos en una horrible situación y no sabía qué hacer, estaba entre la espalda y la pared en ese momento, si me iba con mi abuela le rompería el corazón a Edward y a Esme, y él nunca me perdonaría que me llevara a su hijo lejos de él; pero por otro lado, si me casaba con él, le destrozaría el corazón a Tanya y él sufriría por no tenerla a su lado, y sobre todo, nos casaríamos sin estar completamente enamorados.

.

.  
**POV Tanya****  
**

—Edward, por favor, entiende… —decía ella sosteniendo sus manos en el rostro de Edward—. Te prometo que cuando el bebé nazca, te hablaré y lo podrás ver. No me va a importar lo que mi madre diga, haré todo lo posible para que lo veas.

—No soportaré la idea de que te lleves a mi hijo, no lo haré. Quiero que los dos estén conmigo.

—Edward, por favor, yo…

—Tú no me vas a alejar de mi hijo. Si tengo que llevarte a un registro civil en la camilla para que te cases conmigo, lo haré.

—Edward no nos podemos casar, no quiero que te arrepientas toda tu vida.

—Bella… lo hago por ti y por el bebé.

Cada palabra, cada lágrima, cada dolor en ellos hacía que todo dentro de mí se rompiera, empezando con mi corazón. No podía seguir con esto, no podía permitir que por mi culpa ellos no estuvieran juntos. Yo lo sabía, sabía que Bella no quería casarse con Edward porque no quería que yo sufriera, y eso me lo había dicho hace días.

.  
_**Flashback…**__**  
**_

_Me había quedado con Bella en su habitación, en el hospital. Edward se había ido a bañar a su casa y la señora Cullen había ido a comer, me habían pedido cuidarla y yo con mucho gusto había aceptado. Como siempre, ella se encontraba con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras veía Criminal Mind, y pensar que otras chicas en mi situación estarían furiosas con ella por haberse embarazado de su novio. Pero ella era tan diferente, ella no quería estar con Edward y quería que él y yo siempre estuviéramos juntos, y eso en verdad se lo agradecía.__  
_

—_Tanya, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —preguntó viéndome fijamente.__  
_

—_Claro —contesté acercándome a su camilla y sentándome a un lado de ella.__  
_

—_¿Puedo pedirte un favor?__  
_

—_Sí.__  
_

_Ella comenzó a suspirar, parecía como si quisiera decirme algo desde hace mucho.__  
_

—_Mira, yo sé que estoy interfiriendo entre Edward y tú pero…__  
_

—_No Bella, no te preocupes, no tengo ningún problema respecto a eso.__  
_

—_Ya lo sé, pero en serio, no quisiera seguir interfiriendo entre ustedes. Sé que te duele saber que mi hijo es de Edward, lo sé y no me lo niegues, pero en de verdad, nunca fue mi intención hacerlo.__  
_

—_No te preocupes —respondí tomando su mano con cuidado.__  
_

—_Sé que sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que Esme quiera que me case con Edward —Cuando ella dijo eso sentí que mi corazón dejaba de latir por unos segundos— Pero tú eres mi amiga y no puedo hacerte esto.__  
_

—_Bella yo…__  
_

—_Si algún día ella me exigiera casarme con Edward, yo simplemente me negaría.__  
_

—_Yo…yo…__  
_

—_No tienes que decir nada, sólo no le comentes a nadie que te lo dije.__  
_

—_Pero Bella… tu bebé no puede quedarse sin padre.__  
_

—_No te preocupes por eso, Edward siempre verá al bebé.__  
_

—_Pero…__  
_

—_Chicas, ¿cómo están? —Entró Alice por la puerta.__  
_

—_Muy bien, Alice, ¿qué me trajiste? —indagó Bella con una sonrisa.__  
_

—_Fresas —dijo Alice sacando un paquete de fresas de su bolsa.__  
_

—_Mis favoritas.__  
_

—_Ya lo sé. Cómelas antes de que vengan las enfermeras, no me dejan meter nada a las habitaciones de los pacientes sin su consentimiento.__  
_

—_Enfermeros locos —musitó Bella abriendo la cajita de fresas y comiéndoselas—. ¡Por Dios! Esto es la gloria —Sonreía mientras disfrutaba cada mordida.__  
_

_Ellas comenzaron a reír y yo simplemente me salí. Sabía que con Alice ahí dentro, ni ella ni yo hablaríamos.__  
_

_**Fin del flashback**_**  
**.

—No puedo hacerlo, Edward —negaba volteando a otro lado.

—Tienes que hacerlo, tienes que hacerlo —insistía juntando su frente a la de ella—. No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por el bebé —pedía poniendo su mano en su vientre.

—No puedo, Edward —Se aferraba negando con la cabeza.

—Por favor —rogaba él tomando entre sus manos su rostro. Podía ver que estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, que incluso podía haber asegurado que estaban a punto de besarse— ¡Cásate conmigo!

Ella seguía negando con su cabeza mientras él se acercaba un poco más. No quería ver lo que sucedería. En definitiva mi corazón estaba completamente roto y no podía interponerme entre ellos. No lo resistí, no pude estar más tiempo ahí, cerré la puerta con seguro, me recargué en la pared y comencé a llorar.

.

.  
**POV Edward ****  
**

—No puedo hacerlo, Edward —Continuaba negando volteando a otro lado.

—Tienes que hacerlo, tienes que hacerlo —insistí juntando mi frente a la de ella—. No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por el bebé —pedí poniendo mi mano en su vientre.

—No puedo, Edward —sostenía negando con la cabeza.

—Por favor —imploraba tomando entre mis manos su rostro. Quedé muy cerca de ella y no pude evitar mirarla a los ojos, sentí que mi corazón comenzaba a latir sin control, ¿qué era lo que me pasaba? —¡Cásate conmigo! —dije muy cerca de sus labios, pero ella seguía negando con la cabeza. En cuanto sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, no pude evitar sentir que mi corazón se saldría en cualquier momento, me acerqué a ella y uní mis labios junto con los suyos. Su reacción fue saltar un poco y después responderme el beso.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? Ella era mi amiga, ¿por qué la besaba? La verdad tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, no podía resistirme, tenía tiempo queriéndolo, pero no me atrevía e intentaba quitar ese pensamiento de mi mente, pero ahora, viéndola así, no pude contenerme y besarla. Sus labios eran tan suaves, tan tersos, sabían a fresas. De pronto, ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello haciendo que nuestro beso fuera más intenso, pero sólo fueron unos segundos porque ella me empujó y me dio una cachetada. En ese momento me sentí avergonzado. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Ella era mi amiga y yo le estaba haciendo esto.

—¿Por qué diablos lo hiciste?

—Bella, yo…

—No lo arruines, Edward, no arruines nuestra amistad. Tú amas a Tanya y no quiero que las cosas se confundan.

—Yo…yo…

—Mañana me voy a ir a Los Ángeles.

—¡No puedes hacerlo! —grité asustado. Ella no se podía ir, no se podía llevar a mi hijo.

—Claro que sí, lo haré —alegó llorando—. ¡Lárgate!

—Bella, por favor, yo…

—¿Qué no escuchaste? Quiero que te largues —Me gritó muy furiosa.

Salí de su habitación y estrellé la puerta con fuerza. ¿Cómo había sido tan imbécil? Había echado todo a perder.

.

.  
**POV Bella****  
**

¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacerlo? ¿Por qué diablos me había besado? Esto era lo que yo no quería, no quería que el imbécil pensara otra cosa. Yo quería que sólo fuéramos amigos y que el siguiera con Tanya, pero él había confundido todo y me había besado.

¡Dios! ¿A quién quería engañar? Yo había deseado besarlo, aunque siempre traté de sacar ese pensamiento de mi mente y pensaba que era una estupidez; pero ahora que me había besado todos esos sentimientos que no quería que salieran, lo estaba haciendo.

Me acosté en la camilla e intentaba no pensar eso. Quería sacar ese beso de mi mente, pero no podía… ¡Diablos! Ese beso me había gustado y era algo que no quería. Ahora me encontraba más confundida que antes, pero tenía que irme o si no, las cosas entre Edward y yo no terminarían nada bien, ya que no quería comenzar a sentir algo por él.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**Whooooo! Ya hubo beso! Que piensan que suceda, ehh?**

**Chicas lo siento por la tardanza, tuve visitas y se me hizo imposible publicar el capitulo.**

**¡YA CASI LLEGAMOS A LOS 100 REVIEWS, NO SABEN LA ALEGRÍA QUE ME TRAE ESTO!**

**La semana pasada no agradecí reviews así que aquí van:**

_Kimji, Jenny, AbbyMasen, cary, ValeWhitlockGrey, maleja twihard, Tanya Masen Cullen, Nadiia16, Tecupi, jacke94, annima, miraura, Maya Masen Cullen, pera l.t, Guest(Quien eres hahaha), Makena Connor,_** Gracias por sus reviews!**

**Por favor no dejen comentarios negativos, la historia es para disfrutarla(Y) **

**Ojalá nuevas y antiguas lectoras disfruten este capitulo como yo hahaha.**

**Nos leemos el viernes!**

**DaniRainbow**


	12. Chapter 12: Nos Casaremos

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes mencionados en la historia, ó la mayoría son pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer**

**La idea del fic, NO es mí quieren ver la historia original les dejo el link: www . facebook / Novelas . Seddie . By Jenn (sin espacios) La quise adaptar porque me fascino la historia.**

**Enjoy!**

**_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**NOS CASAREMOS****  
**

**POV Bella  
**

Apenas había podido conciliar el sueño, no podía hacerlo ya que por mi cabeza no dejaba de pasar la imagen de Edward besándome, ¿por qué lo había hecho? No quería que esto sucediera, no quería que por mi culpa él se viera obligado a quererme a la fuerza. En verdad deseaba que él estuviera con Tanya, pero este beso lo único que había hecho era confundirme aún más.

Yo quería que lo nuestro fuera como antes, como cuando éramos amigos; no me sentía bien como para tratar con esto, aún tenía que saber qué haría en la mañana. No quería romperle el corazón a la señora Cullen y, mucho menos a Edward, pero no podía obligarlo a casarse conmigo, no podía hacerle eso.

Algo me sacó de mis pensamientos y pude ver que alguien entró a la habitación.

—¿Quién es? —pregunté tratando de mirar un poco, pero estaba muy obscuro.

—No hagas ruido Bella, o me sacaran de aquí, no es hora de visita —susurraba Tanya prendiendo las luces.

—Tanya necesito hablar contigo —dije un poco apenada.

—Ya sé de lo que quieres hablar.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Escuché que tu mamá quiere que tú y Edward se casen.

—Tanya… yo no me casaré con Edward.

—¿Qué? Pero, ¿por qué no? —inquirió impresionada.

—No quiero amarrarlo a una vida que él no quiere.

—Pero Bella, no puedes hacer esto. Si no aceptas casarte con él, tu mamá te llevará a Los Ángeles.

—Creo que tendré que arriesgarme.

—Le romperás el corazón a Edward, él ama a su bebé.

—Ya lo sé, pero en verdad, no quiero que lo de ustedes se destruya por mi culpa.

—Bella, tú no estás destruyendo nada, si lo mío con Edward no puede seguir, no será por tu culpa, el bebé en verdad necesita a su padre.

—Tanya, ¿tú crees que será lindo que mi hijo me pregunte en unos años más el porqué su papi y su mami no se quieren ni se besan? Eso no sería bueno. Como dije en un principio, quiero a Edward, lo adoro, pero nunca sentiría amor por él.

—Por favor, Bella, no te vayas. No quiero que Edward sufra, eso me rompería el corazón —pedía tomando mis manos entre las suyas—. Así como una vez tú me lo dijiste… sólo una cosa te advierto, si algo le pasa a Edward por tu culpa, te las verás conmigo.

Me quedé sorprendida con la actitud de Tanya, ella siempre había sido una chica linda y un poco débil, pero ahora se mostraba diferente, se veía un poco más fuerte y menos vulnerable.

—Piensa las cosas, por favor. No quiero que una amiga mía se vaya —agregó saliendo por la puerta.

No sabía qué hacer, me encontraba entre la espada y la pared.  
.

.

**POV Edward ****  
**

Las 8 de la mañana habían llegado y yo no había podido conciliar el sueño para nada. Toda la noche me la había pasado en el pasillo del hospital, sentado con mi madre y llorando por saber que Bella se podía llevar lejos a mi bebé. No quería eso, no quería que por culpa de su madre Bella se llevara a mi hijo.

Tenía que hablar con ella y convencerla de que se casara conmigo, de que ya no me importaría nada, sólo ella, pero aun así, no dejaba de sentirme avergonzado por el beso que le había dado. Era cierto lo que ella había dicho, yo estaba destruyendo lo que había entre nosotros, había destruido nuestra amistad sólo por ese beso.

—Hola chiquillo. ¿Estás listo para casarte o para ya no ver a mi hija nunca más? —Era la señora Swan acercándose a donde estábamos mi madre y yo.

—¡Usted no se la va a llevar! —Le grité. Odiaba tanto a esa mujer, no podía creer que tuviera ganas de golpearla, pero era un caballero y jamás me atrevería a hacerlo.

—Pues eso lo veremos —retó caminando en dirección de la habitación de Bella, pero yo comencé a correr detrás de ella, y antes de que entrara, le impedí el paso.

—Usted no se la llevará —aseguré extendiendo mis brazos para evitar que pasara.

—Quítate de mi camino niño —dijo empujándome. Entró a la habitación y yo lo hice detrás de ella. En verdad no le permitiría que se la llevara, por nada del mundo.

Pude ver que Alice se encontraba sentada a un lado de ella, y Bella sólo me miraba un poco confundida.

—¿Estás lista, niña?

—No me voy a ir mamá —respondió mirándome fijamente, y en ese momento sentí que mis pulmones volvían a tener aire.

—Entonces, ¿si te casarás?

—Sí, pero con una condición —Renée sólo alzó una de sus cejas ante las palabras de Bella.

—No me gustan las condiciones.

—Solo acepta lo que te diré.

—No estoy para jueguitos, así que di lo que tengas que decir, ya que no tengo tiempo.

—Me casaré con Edward, pero hasta que el bebé nazca.

—Ahhmm… No —contestó Renée.

—Mamá, sí me casaré con él, sólo dame unos meses.

—¿Y que tal si al final se arrepiente y no se casa contigo?

—No me arrepentiré, se lo prometo señora —afirmé con una sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba feliz, Bella no se iría, ella no se llevaría a mi hijo.

—¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que no te irás y dejarás a mi hija botada?

—Jamás haría eso, señora Swan. Se lo prometo.

—Bueno, pues entonces creo que por fin alguien de la familia se casará —confirmó sonriendo—. Les doy hasta que nazca el bebé para que ustedes dos se casen. Ah, por cierto, después de que nazca su hijo, Bella irás a ponerte un dispositivo para no volver a embarazarte. Nada nos puede asegurar que este chiquillo no lo vuelva a hacer, y ahora sí te deje botada y toda llena de celulitis.

—No me pondré dispositivo.

—Claro que lo harás.

—No lo haré, es mi cuerpo y yo decido qué hacer con él.

—Soy tu madre y yo decido qué hacer contigo, así que nada de excusas, cuando ese bebé nazca, tú te pondrás dispositivo. Bueno, eso es todo, creo que me iré. Si necesitas algo, aquí está mi teléfono… y me llamas cuando tu hijo nazca.

—¿Estarás en el nacimiento del bebé? —preguntó Bella impresionada.

—Tengo que hacerlo, así que, adiós —se despidió saliendo por la puerta, y no pude evitar sonreír, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ella sí se casaría conmigo y no me alejaría de mi bebé.

—Creo que ustedes deben hablar, así que me voy —anunció Alice levantándose de la cama y cerrando la puerta. En cuanto ella salió no pude evitar correr a abrazar a Bella y darle un beso en la frente, no quería volver a cometer el mismo error de anoche.

—Gracias, Bella. En serio, muchas gracias por quedarte con nosotros —decía abrazándola.

—Ustedes no merecían que yo me llevara al bebé, pero Edward… tengo que decirte algo —expresó mirándome fijamente.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es sobre el beso de anoche.

—Bella, lo siento, lo siento mucho… estaba desesperado, quería encontrar una forma de que te quedaras conmigo.

—Besándome no se solucionaba nada, de hecho, lo único que hizo fue complicar las cosas.

—Lo siento —me disculpé bajando la mirada.

—¿Qué te parece si lo olvidamos y volvemos a ser los mismos de antes?

—Claro —acordé sonriendo.

—Quisiera hablar de la boda.

—¿Qué hay con la boda? No me digas que te arrepentiste.

—No, es sólo que... Pues…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Quiero que tú y Tanya sigan saliendo. No se preocupen por mí, yo los cubriré y no diré nada.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**Maldita necedad de Bella!**

**REBOSAMOS LOS 100 REVIEWS WHOOOOOOOOOOO!**

_jhanulita, crizthal, cary, theparadise, Jenny, maleja twihard, fun.15, BellaEdwardRobsten, Makena Connor, Tecupi, milorenavelez, pera l.t, maria. .545, jacke94, ValeWhitlockGrey_** Gracias Inmesamente por sus reviews!**

_Nadiia16, _**Pues...Si, son realmente inmaduros, están cargando una responsabilidad que se les sale de las manos, en cuanto a la historia y como es, no puedo hacer mucho , ya que es una adaptación, yo le cambio cosas pero en cuanto a la historia prefiero dejar esas cosas así, solo espero que sigas leyendo la historia y veas como se desarrolla u**

**Nos leemos la próxima ****actualización**

**DaniRainbow**


	13. Chapter 13: ¡¿Que!

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes mencionados en la historia, ó la mayoría son pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer**

**La idea del fic, NO es mí quieren ver la historia original les dejo el link: www . facebook / Novelas . Seddie . By Jenn (sin espacios) La quise adaptar porque me fascino **

**_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

******(Desde este capítulo vamos en la parte que comenzó el fic :D)**

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**¡¿QUÉ?!****  
**

Había pasado un poco más de un mes de que Bella se había encontrado muy grave en el hospital, ese día había pensado que la perdería a ella y a mi hijo, pero agradecía a Dios que sólo había sido un pequeño susto.

En esos mismos días en que permaneció internada tuve temor de perderla para siempre, ya que su mamá nos advirtió que si Bella y yo no nos casábamos, se la llevaría de nuestro lado y posiblemente darían en adopción a nuestro hijo. Nunca había sentido pánico como ese día, jamás me había sentido de esa forma, el solo pensar que se llevaría a Bella de mi lado se sentía como una espada atravesando mi interior.

Casi me muero de un ataque cuando ella dijo que no se casaría conmigo. Yo estaba completamente enojado, no podía creer que ella dijera eso, pero después explicó que no quería amarrarme a ella; sin embargo, nunca me había preguntado si yo quería estarlo.

Por un momento pensé que sí se iría de mi lado, ya que se lo había confirmado con toda confianza a su madre, le había dicho que se iría con ella a Los Ángeles. En ese momento sentí una gran furia y pensé que la Bella de antes, a la que no le importaba nadie, habia vuelto.

No obstante, el día en que su madre decidió ir por ella, la misma Bella me confirmó que sí se casaría conmigo y, la verdad, no pude estar más contento que entonces, pero en cuanto todos se fueron ella me dijo que lo haría con la condición que de yo siguiera con Tanya. No sé por qué, pero por un momento me había imaginado casado con Bella, siendo felices. Pero eso era un sueño, ella no me amaba y así no era posible ser felices.

Ella me propuso que mientras nacía el bebé, Tanya y yo saliéramos a escondidas de mi madre. A Tanya no le había gustado la idea pero Bella la convenció. Aún no sabía cómo era que hacía esta chica que lograba convencer a todos.

Ahora, después de todos esos problemas, al fin teníamos un poco de paz. Mi madre solo estaba en la casa por las noches ya que Bella, por fin se había podido poner de pie. El peligro con nuestro bebé finalmente había terminado y ella podía caminar un poco, de nuestra casa a la casa de Alice era lo máximo que mi mamá y yo le permitíamos.

Su pancita se veía un poco más pronunciada ya que tenía poco más de los 5 meses, y eso me ponía totalmente contento, aunque los cambios de humor de Bella era un poco raros y tenía que hacer todo lo que ella dijera.

—Me veo muy gorda —se quejaba viéndose en el espejo. Mi madre le había comprado ropa de maternidad y ella se había rehusado, pero al pasar los meses tuvo que ponérselos ya que su ropa no le quedaba.

—No te ves gorda —afirmaba acostado en su cama y viendo la tele.

—Sí, claro, tú lo dices porque no tienes a un bebé que te está haciendo engordar —rezongaba en tono molesto.

—Bella, sólo has subido 6 kilos, eso no es mucho.

—Sí, claro, lo que tu digas, señor sabelotodo. Mis pantalones no cierran y, sobre todo, odio usar vestiditos floreados, parezco flor primaveral.

—Bella te ves linda así, no te preocupes.

—¿Sabes qué? Ya me voy.

—¿A dónde vas? —indagué levantándome rápidamente de la cama.

—A casa de Alice, ya me harté de ver los espejos.

—Te acompaño.

—Como quieras —espetó saliendo de la habitación. Cuando salí, vi que estaba en el refrigerador.

—Bella no comas grasas —le indiqué acercándome y miré que traía una manzana en la mano.

—Ya lo sé, no necesito que me lo estés repitiendo.

Los dos salimos en dirección de la casa de Alice, y cuando abrí la puerta me di cuenta de que Tanya se encontraba ahí.

—Hola, osito. Hola, Bella —saludó muy alegre.

—Hola, linda —respondí sentándome junto a ella, pero sin perder de vista a Bella.

—Te voy a decir algo, pero espera un poco —dijo ella abrazándome.

—Claro, me espero —acepté sonriendo.

Volteé de nuevo y me di cuenta de que Alice y Emmett se encontraban platicando mientras Bella tomaba un vaso de agua.

—Oye, ¿a que no sabes qué? —preguntó Tanya acercándose a mí.

—¿Qué?

—Me nombraron candidata para….

Entonces, todo paso tan rápido… Pude ver como Bella comenzó a ponerse pálida y estaba seguro de que se desmayaría. No sé cómo le hice pero alcancé a ponerme detrás de ella y sostenerla.

—¿Estás bien? —decía tocando su cara con delicadeza.

—No se preocupen, me siento bien —afirmó sonriendo.

—No está bien que te pongas tan pálida, Bella. Creo que aún debes de estar en reposo, no sé por qué los doctores te permitieron que caminaras —hablaba Alice tocando con cuidado el hombro de Bella.

—Estoy embarazada, no paralítica —contestó ella viendo con molestia a Alice—. No me gusta que me traten como a un bebé.

—Pero Bella, aún estás delicada y no debes hacer ningún esfuerzo.

—No soy una gatita indefensa, Tonto. Puedo cuidarme sola.

—Sí, sé que tú puedes cuidarte sola, pero mientras tengas a ese bebé ahí dentro, todos nos encargaremos de cuidarte.

—Agrrrr —gruñó volteando sus ojos.

—Gruña todo lo que quiera, señorita, pero hasta ver que el bebé nazca, no te dejaré a sol ni a sombra.

—No quiero que seas como un chicle en mi zapato, Cullen. Ya me siento bien, así que vete a sentar con Tanya y déjame.

—Le hablaré a mi mamá —le advertí soltándola un poco y comenzando a marcar por teléfono.

—No. Oh, por Dios… no, no, no, me encuentro bien, no le hables a tu mamá, ella me va a inyectar y a mí no me gusta que me inyecten. En serio me siento bien, y si le hablas a tu mama y por tu culpa me inyecta, te prometo que cuando mi bebé nazca y recupere mis fuerzas, no vivirás para contarlo —No podía ser que después de todo este tiempo yo siguiera temiéndole a Bella.

—Ok, ok —acordé bajando su teléfono—. No le llamaré.

Le ayudé con cuidado a sentarse en una de las sillas y después fui a sentarme con Tanya, pero sin perderla de vista.

—¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir, Tanya?

—Ya nada —contestó volteándose a otro lado.

—¿Estás segura?

—Claro —aseguró levantándose y caminando hacia donde estaban todos.

Me quedé viendo New Girl pero aun así, sin apartar la vista de Bella. En verdad no era mi intención hacerlo, pero cada vez que la veía no podía evitar quedarme embobado o sonrojarme. Sabía que esto era una tontería ya que era mi amiga, pero se veía realmente tan linda con esa pancita que no podía evitar verla.

—Hazme espacio, Tonto —exigió quitando mis pies para sentarse.

Quité mis piernas, esperé a que se sentara y ella comenzó a sonreír conmigo, y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme.

—Estúpido —dije dándome una cachetada a mí mismo.

—¿Qué te pasa, Tonto? Por qué te golpeas? Acaso te diste cuenta de que así puedes componer tu cabeza? —indagó riendo

—No, no es nada —aclaré tratando de voltear a otro lado.

—Chicos, creo que ya me voy —anunció Tanya acercándose a donde estábamos.

—¡Oh, por Sios! —exclamó Bella dando un pequeño brinquito en el sillón.

—¿Qué te pasó, Bella? —pregunté muy preocupado.

—¡Oh, por Dios! Está pateando —decía tocando su vientre con cuidado— Nunca había pateado tan fuerte.

—Lo sabía, será niño —afirmaba Alice acercándose a nosotros y tocando el vientre de Bella—. Será un futbolista, por eso le gusta patear.

—Bella no es futbolista y le gusta patear, patear —bromeé y le sonreí.

—¡Otra vez! —decía tocando otra parte de su vientre.

—¿Dónde? —la toqué con cuidado.

—Aquí —Ella tomó mi mano y la puso en una parte de su vientre, entonces lo sentí… mi niño estaba pateando. Era una sensación hermosa, ya lo había sentido patear pero muy levemente; en cambio, ahora eran golpecitos fuertes que podíamos sentir a través del vientre de Bella—. Esto es tan lindo —aseguraba ella sonriendo y todos volteamos a verla.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo ser cursi o qué? —reclamó un poco molesta.

—Yo me tengo que ir —dijo Tanya saliendo por la puerta y ni siquiera despidiéndose de mí. No sabía qué era lo que le pasaba, tenía días comportándose de esa manera conmigo, y aunque sabía que ella era una persona importante para mí, el bebé lo era más… él era el más importante para mí en este momento.

—¿Y qué nombre le pondrás a mi sobrino? —preguntaba Alice sentándose a un lado de Bella.

—Yo pienso que es niña —contradijo Bella tocando su vientre con cuidado.

—Es niño, estoy segura —refutaba Alice.

—Yo opino lo mismo que Alice, pienso que es niño —intervine sonriendo.

—¿Quieren apostar? —retó con una de sus sonrisas malvadas.

—No Bella, yo no apuesto nada.

—Eres un gallina, Cullen.

—No soy un gallina.

—Pues entonces, apuesta.

—No.

—Gallina, gallina.

—No soy un gallina, Bella.

—Cuacuacua, gallina Cullen.

—Ok —acepté resignado. Ella siempre lograba lo que quería a presión.

—¿Y tú qué opinas Brandon, apostamos?

—¿Qué clase de apuesta? —inquirió Alice un poco asustada.

—Si yo gano, ustedes me comprarán pastelitos y helado por un año completo después de que nazca el bebé.

—¿Y qué ganamos nosotros? —pregunto Alice.

—Mi respeto.

—Eso no se vale.

—¿Qué más quieres, Brandon? Les prometo que me portaré bien por un año.

En ese momento Alice y yo nos volteamos a ver.

—¿No robarás nada, no golpearás a Edward, a Mike o a cualquier persona, y todo lo que te digamos? —proponía Alice.

—Está bien —acordó sonriendo.

Edward y yo volteamos de nuevo a vernos, aún no estábamos convencidos, pero que ella lo dijera tan segura, hacía parecer que de verdad sí pensaba hacer lo que le dijéramos.

—Ok, será una apuesta —confimó Alice dándole la mano—. ¿Y cómo le pondrás a mi sobrino?

—Ya te dije que será niña, y como te lo dije hace poco, si es niño, lo traumaré con el nombre de Anthony —dijo bromeando.

—Muy graciosa, Bella —ironicé volteando los ojos.

—Bueno, siempre me gustó el nombre de Anthony, pero como estoy segura de que será niña, la llamaré Renesmee Carlie, así como te lo dije el otro día, Alice.

—Awww… qué lindo.

Toda la tarde nos la pasamos en casa de Alice pensando en los posibles nombres para mi hijo. No sabía porqué pero algo me decía que mi bebé era niño. Estaba seguro de eso, pero Bella lo estaba de que sería niña, y eso lo averiguaríamos en la mañana, ya que ella se iría a hacer un ultrasonido; ahí sabríamos si sería niña o niño, no había querido saber el sexo del bebé hasta que tuviera 5 meses, y ahora que los cumplía iríamos.  
.

.

Nos levantamos muy temprano. Mi madre preparaba desayuno y yo había ido a despertar a Bella, pero ella no me recibió muy bien que digamos, me lanzó uno de sus zapatos y casi me da en la cara, odiaba madrugar pero no le quedaba de otra, ya que tenía que ir. Cuando terminamos de desayunar fuimos por Alice y yo le hablé a Tanya pero ella me dijo que estaba ocupada y que no podría venir.

—¿Ya vamos a llegar? —preguntaba Bella, ya que mi madre iba tan despacio en el auto que estaba seguro de que un anciano caminando podría ir más rápido que nosotros.

—Falta poco —le respondió Alice. Yo iba enfrente con mi mamá, y Alice y Bella iban en la parte de atrás.

—Esto va demasiado lento, ¿no puede ir más rápido, señora Cullen?

—No Bella, es más seguro ir despacio.

—Agrrrr… —gruñó—. Si me voy caminando llego más rápido que usted.

Mi mamá no contestó y sólo se dedicó a seguir manejando.

—¿Ya vamos a llegar? —me preguntó a mí.

—Ya falta poco, Bella.

—¿Qué tanto?

—No lo sé.

—¿Ya vamos a llegar? —volvió a preguntar.

—En unos 20 minutos.

—Eso es mucho tiempo, ¿ya vamos a llegar?

Decidí no contestar. Cuando Bella se lo proponía hacía que uno cambiara su humor en diez segundos.

—¿Ya vamos a llegar? —le preguntó a Alice, y ella sólo me miró como pidiendo ayuda.

—No lo sé, Bella.

—Señora Cullen, ¿ya vamos a llegar?

Mi mamá sólo suspiró y comenzó a darle un poco más rápido al auto. Ahora lo entendía todo, Bella estaba fastidiando pero era para que mi mamá se molestara y acelerara el auto, aún no podía creer que este demonio castaño fuera tan inteligente. Ahora mi pregunta sería, ¿mi hijo sería igual que su madre? Oh, por Dios, ese sería un doble problema.

En menos de cinco minutos llegamos al hospital y eso se lo agradecía a Bella, ya que por su insistencia habíamos llegado rápido.

Entramos con la ginecóloga, la doctora Sue, que se había encargado de llevar el control de Bella.

—Buenos días, Bella, veo que tu pancita ha crecido —señalaba Sue.

Bella sólo la vio con mirada asesina y entró al consultorio. Sue le pidió a Bella que se pusiera una bata y que después se acostara en la camilla para así poder hacerle un ultrasonido abdominal, ya no sería como el otro en el que había puesto un transductor dentro de ella, y que había hecho que yo me desmayara.

La doctora puso un poco de gel en el vientre de Bella y comenzó a esparcirlo por todas partes, Alice y yo nos acercamos a donde ella estaba.

—¿Listos para perder? —dijo Bella con una sonrisa triunfadora.

—En tus sueños, Swan —le respondí sonriendo.

La doctora tomó el _transductor_* y lo pasó por su vientre. Entonces, una imagen apareció en el monitor que estaba frente a nosotros, sentí una emoción tan grande al ver a mi hijo ahí… se veía tan grande, no podía esperar para tenerlo en mis brazos. Volteé a ver a mi mamá y a las chicas, todas se encontraban llorando y yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo. Mi mamá puso su mano en el hombro de Bella, y ella tomó mi mano y la de Alice.

—Doctora, ¿y qué es el bebé? —preguntó mi madre.

—Déjenme ver, parece que es… ¡ah, miren! —hablaba moviendo un poco el transductor y señalando en la pantalla— son niñas.

—¿Niñas? —exclamamos todos al mismo tiempo.

—Son gemelas.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**_*El transductor es la maquinita con la que se puede ver al bebé, usando un gel._**

**Ohhh Dos Bebes! Ojala disfrutaran el capitulo.**

_yeinychiba, maleja twihard, Tecupi, jacke94, pili, milorenavelez, cary, maria. .545, Nadiia16, caritoCM, Maya Masen Cullen, Ksts, crizthal, pera l.t, __Abby Masen, Kimjim,_**_ Gracias por los animos y los comentarios positivos chicas!  
_**

**Dudad, quejas, comentarios haganmelos saber.**

**Hasta la proxima actualizacion**

**See ya!**

**DaniRainbow**


	14. Chapter 14: ¿Acaso Me Estaba Enamorando?

**CHICAS PORFAVOR LEER ESTO:**

**Gracias por su apoyo incondicional! Pero tengo que darle razón al review, ya me contacte tanto como con las muchachas de la pagina de Facebook y la de Fanfiction, estoy esperando las respuestas y cuando me lleguen sean positivas o negativas haré lo mejor para ustedes y para la escritora ;)**

**Link pagina de Facebook: **** www . facebook / Novelas . Seddie . By Jenn (sin espacios)**

**Autor: Dramione18**

**Titulo original: Turning Page**

******Disclaimer: Todos los personajes mencionados en la historia, ó la mayoría son pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer**

******Enjoy!**

**_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**¿ACASO ME ESTABA ENAMORANDO?**

_*Canción recomendada: It Will Rain - Bruno Mars  
_

**POV BELLA ****  
**

—¡¿Qué?! —Eso fue todo lo que salió de mi boca al saber que _mi bebé_ eran gemelas. Aún no lo podía creer, esto en serio no lo podía creer, yo estaba segura de que sería niña y ahora me llevaba una sorpresa al saber que serían dos.

—¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Serán niñas! ¡Tendré dos lindas sobrinas! —decía Alice abrazándome. Yo sentía una gran alegría en mi corazón, esto que sentía era demasiado hermoso.

—¡Dos nietas! ¿Escuchaste eso, Edward? ¡Dos nietas! —exclamaba Esme con alegría. Volteé a ver a Edward y el aún seguía paralizado por la noticia.

—¿Ya miraste lo que hiciste? —Le pregunté dándole un golpecito en el pecho— Van a ser dos —continué limpiándome las lágrimas y sonriendo.

—Yo... ¡Woow! ¡Dos! —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Vas a tener a tres Bella's en tu casa —agregó Alice sonriendo— Imagínate, apenas podemos con una y ahora serán dos.

—Eso será un peligro total —confirmaba él acercándose a abrazarme—. Dos mini Swan —dijo mirándome a los ojos.

—También son mini Cullen —corregí abrazándolo con fuerza—. Por cierto, como yo gané la apuesta y resultó que son gemelas, la apuesta se doblará.

—No seas tramposa, Bella. Nosotros no sabíamos que serían gemelas —reclamó Alice sonriendo.

—BELLS juega a ganar, así que ustedes no sean los tramposos y cumplan con su castigo.

—No nos queda de otra, no podremos contra ella —aceptaba Edward resignado viendo a Alice.

—Tienes razón, ya que —acordó Alice sonriendo.

Salimos de ese hospital y subimos al auto, ni siquiera me importó que la señora Cullen fuera demasiado lento, yo sólo sonreía como tonta, mientras que Alice y yo comenzábamos a hablar con la señora Cullen.

—¿Y de qué color será el cuarto de las bebés? ¿Rosa o morado?

—Odio el rosa —me quejé haciendo cara de asco—, prefiero morado.

—Pero el rosa es de niña —aclaró Esme.

—Pero mis niñas no serán florecitas.

—Bella, tiene que ser rosa —insistieron Esme y Alice al mismo tiempo.

—Oigan, un momento —interrumpió Edward—, en la casa sólo hay tres habitaciones, ¿en dónde pondrán la habitación de las bebés?

—En tu cuarto —afirmé riéndome.

—¿Y yo dónde dormiré?

—En el sillón, así que ve sacando tus muñecas de acción a la basura —dije sonriendo malvadamente.

—Pero, ¿yo… por qué?

—Es una broma, Edward. El cuarto de las bebés será en la habitación de Bella —intervino Esme riendo.

—En serio pensé que sí me sacarían.

—Y si te hubiéramos sacado para poner a las bebés ahí, ¿no hubieras preferido que tus hijas tuvieran habitación y tú no?

—Claro, me saldría de mi habitación, pero si lo hubieran hecho por lo menos me deberían avisar antes de botarme a la sala, y claro que sí preferiría que las niñas tuvieran habitación y yo no.

—Cuando vayas a la universidad, tu habitación será la de las niñas, así que ve tirando tus muñecas —le advertí riéndome.

—No son muñecas coleccionables, son figuras de acción.

—Madura.

—Y tu aprende a decir que son figuras de acción y no muñecas.

—Son muñecas.

—Son figuras de acción.

—Muñecas.

—Argggg…

—Friki.

—Loca.  
.

.

**POV EDWARD ****  
**

Sonreí ante mis palabras, antes siempre habíamos hecho esto, gritarnos cosas ofensivas sin que nos importara, pero ahora había sido diferente, yo sólo le había dicho loca jugando y Bella lo había tomado como algo personal, pues cuando se lo dije me miró tristemente y se volteó a otro lado.

—Bella, yo… Yo lo siento —me disculpé intentando retractarme de lo que había dicho.

—Eres un idiota —espetó ella recargándose en el hombro de Alice y comenzando a llorar.

—Edward Anthony, ¿ya miraste lo que hiciste? —reclamaba Alice muy molesta.

—¿Qué fue lo que hice?

—Tú sabes que ella tiene muchos cambios de humor, y no puedes decirle loca así como así.

—Bella… yo lo siento, perdón.

Ella sólo se quedó abrazada de Alice y yo intentaba hablarle, pero mis esfuerzos eran en vano, ya que Bella no me hacía caso y Alice me dirigía una mirada asesina. Todo el camino me la pasé culpándome por lo que había pasado, no me acordaba de sus cambios de humor. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota como para no acordarme?

En el trayecto, nos la pasamos en silencio, y cuando llegamos al estacionamiento de la casa, ella sólo se bajó, ni siquiera me dejó que la ayudara, cuando lo intenté Alice me miró molesta y ella misma le ayudó a bajar del auto.

—Chicos iré por ácido fólico para Bella, regreso en 45 minutos —Nos avisó mi madre entrando de nuevo al coche y arrancando.

Las chicas continuaron caminando y yo iba detrás de ellas. Bella no dijo ni una palabra, y se dirigió con Alice a mi casa sin siquiera esperarme.

Después, cuando estuve a punto de abrir la puerta, Alice la abrió también pero desde adentro de la casa.

—¿Ya viste lo que hiciste? —inquirió cruzando sus brazos.

—Lo siento, Alice. No recordé que los cambios de humor la ponían mal.

—Pues creo que debes arreglar eso, hace una hora Bella era feliz porque se enteró de que serían gemelitas y tú, en menos de un minuto, le arruinaste el día sólo por pelear por unos muñecos.

—No son muñecos. Además, antes ella y yo solíamos pelear de esta forma y no nos molestábamos, en verdad no pensé que fuera a ponerse de esa manera, no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy.

—Pues habla con ella, no está muy feliz que digamos.

—Hablaré con ella, pero Alice… ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

—No te haré ningún favor por poner a Bella de esa manera.

—Anda, por favor. Trataré de arreglar las cosas, pero hazme un favor.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Esta noche llevaré a Bella a cenar.

—¿Una cita? —indagó ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—No... Yo... Este…no…sólo iremos a cenar… No es una cita.

—Es verdad, lo olvidaba, tú sales con Tanya —recordó borrando su sonrisa— ¿Y por qué irán a cenar?

—Es una sorpresa, sólo quiero hablar con ella, una salida de amigos, pero quisiera que te quedaras con mi mamá.

—¿Por qué?

—Todos los sábados en la noche jugamos serpientes y escaleras.

—¿Quieres que me quede con ella? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí, por favor.

Ella sólo comenzó a suspirar. —No lo hago por ti, ya que te portaste mal con Bella. Lo hago por mi amiga, ya que quiero que salga.

—Gracias —me acerqué a darle un fuerte abrazo—. Ahora mismo iré a arreglar las cosas con ella.

—Pues, te deseo suerte ya que está muy molesta.

—Gracias. Ah, por cierto, nos iremos a las 8.

—Ok —aceptó Alice con cara de susto—. Lo que tengo que hacer por mi amiga… pero eso te pasa Alice por ser tan buena —habló para ella abriendo la puerta y dirigiéndose a su casa—. Me debes una, Edward.

Yo sólo sonreí y comencé a caminar en dirección de la habitación de Bella. En verdad no sabía si abrir la puerta o no, aún me sentía culpable por lo que había pasado, pero tenía que remediar todo.

—Toc, toc —dije abriendo la puerta y asomando mi cara con cuidado, esperando a que no me lanzara algún zapato pero, al contrario, ella se encontraba en la cama viendo la tele, así que me arriesgué a entrar—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Pues ya entraste, ya que —señaló sin voltear a verme.

Yo sólo cerré mis ojos y comencé a suspirar decepcionado.

—Mira Bella, quiero pedirte disculpas.

—¿Disculpas por hacerme sentir mal? —indagó sin verme, y yo comencé a acercarme a su cama sentándome a un lado de ella.

—Discúlpame, por favor. En verdad no pensé que te fueras a molestar, tú y yo siempre nos llevamos así; siempre nos dijimos cosas ofensivas sin importarnos nada, y ahora, lo siento por decirte loca.

Ella sólo suspiró y apagó la tele.

—¿Me perdonas? —pedí tomando su mano con cuidado. Ella sólo me miró y se soltó, yo bajé la mirada y me levanté de su cama, dirigiéndome a mi habitación completamente deprimido.

Había sido un estúpido al haberle gritado _loca_, pero nunca me había imaginado que un simple juego terminaría con la relación tan linda que ella y yo teníamos. Me recosté en la cama sin siquiera cerrar la puerta de mi cuarto, el día que habia sido uno de los más felices de mi vida, había pasado a ser uno de los peores; ni cuando terminé con Tanya me había sentido tan mal como este día. Todavía no podía creer que Bella llegara a meterse a mi corazón tan rápido. Me acomodé de lado e intenté cerrar mis ojos pero sentí como una parte de la cama comenzaba a inclinarse y antes de poder voltear sentí como un brazo me rodeó y como un rostro presionaba mi mejilla.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes —aseguré tomando su mano con cuidado y comenzando a sonreír—. Quiero que tú me perdones a mí.

—No, Edward, tú perdóname a mí. Es muy cierto lo que decías, tú y yo siempre nos llevamos ofensivamente, pero ahora… yo sólo tuve uno de esos problemas emocionales que tienen las embarazadas y me las cobré contigo siendo que tú te portas tan lindo conmigo.

Me volteé quedando frente a ella y sonreí, ella me abrazó acomodando su cabeza en mi pecho, y yo la abracé con cuidado.

—Hay que olvidar todo eso y empezar desde cero, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ok. ¿Así que olvidaremos todo?

—Claro, princesa. Olvidaremos todo esto, y para compensarte, te invitaré a cenar.

—¿Cenar? —preguntó levantándose y mirándome fijamente, yo sólo sonreí, sabía que a ella le encantaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con comida.

—Sí, a cenar —confirmé sonriendo.

—Y, ¿a dónde?

—Es una sorpresa, saldremos a las 8.

—Pero tu juegas serpientes y escaleras de nerds con tu mamá, todos los sábados en la noche.

—Eso ya lo tengo arreglado —le aseguré sonriendo.

Después de que Bella me perdonara, no pude evitar sentirme feliz; lo menos que quería era que ella estuviera molesta conmigo, no este día en el que nos habíamos enterado de que no sería un bebé, sino dos, y serían niñas. Eso me habia puesto demasiado feliz y contento, ya que tendría el doble problemas con mis pequeñas mini Swan.

Comencé a vestirme y Bella se fue a arreglar con Alice, le había dicho que era un restaurant elegante. Sólo faltaban 30 minutos para las 8 y yo realmente estaba nervioso, no sabía por qué, Bella y yo solo éramos amigos y simplemente iríamos a cenar. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y salí al apartamento de Alice y cuando abrí la puerta me di cuenta de que ella y Emmett estaban mirando a las escaleras.

—¿Qué hay, chicos?

—¿Qué hay, _Ed_? —respondió Emmett mientras bebían un licuado.

—¿Qué hacen mirando hacia las escaleras?

—Esperando a que Bella baje —intervino Alice molesta—. Anda Bella, baja, faltan 30 minutos para las 8, Edward y tú llegarán tarde.

—No quiero ir con este vestido, parezco la reina de las nerds.

—Anda, baja o iré por ti y te haré cosquillas —La amenazó Alice.

—Ok, ya voy —aceptó bajando por las escaleras.

Casi me desmayo de la impresión. Ella se veía realmente hermosa, traía un vestido azul no tan ajustado al cuerpo, que le hacía disimular un poco su vientre, era un vestido corte princesa unos cuantos centímetros arriba de la rodilla, traía su cabello suelto, con unos rizos hasta arriba de su cintura, y estaba maquillada naturalmente, se veía realmente preciosa.

—Cierra la boca, Ed —Me decía Emmet al oído, mientras intentaba recuperarme del shock y comenzaba a sonreír.

—¿Verdad que no parece nerd? —Me preguntaba Alice.

—No…no, ella se ve muy linda —Cuando dije eso sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

—Ya vámonos, tengo mucha hambre —habló tomando mi brazos y comenzó a caminar.

—¡Qué linda te ves, Isabella! —reconoció mi madre entrando por la puerta.

—Gracias, Esme.

—Ok, no regresen tarde. Ah, y por cierto, Alice te espero para jugar.

Noté como Alice me miró amenazadoramente, sabía que después de esto le debería un gran favor.

—Regresen temprano —Nos gritó Emmett antes de que cerráramos la puerta. Nos veíamos y sonreíamos mientras nos dirigíamos al auto.

—¿Y a dónde iremos? —indagó sonriendo y cambiando la radio.

—Es una sorpresa.

—Odio las sorpresas —se quejó y prendió la radio. Estaba sonando la canción _It Will Rain_, y al escuchar esa canción me di cuenta de que era algo similar a lo que pasaba con ella y conmigo.

"_Si alguna vez me dejas, nena__  
__Deja algo de morfina en mi puerta__  
__Porque tomaría un montón de medicación__  
__Para que te des cuenta de lo que teníamos ya no lo tenemos más__No hay religión que pudiera salvarme__  
__No importa cuánto tiempo mis rodillas estén en el suelo__  
__A fin de que te des cuenta todos los sacrificios que estoy haciendo__  
__Te quedarás a mi lado y te impediré salir por la puerta"_Lo que decía la canción era muy cierto, si ella algún día quisiera alejarse de mí, yo me moriría, y ni toda la morfina del mundo me curaría, sería capaz de arrodillarme para pedirle que no se fuera de mi lado.

—Me gusta mucho esa canción —dijo mientras cantaba.

—A mí, igual —coincidí viendo como movía sus labios al compás de la música. Me gustaba como cerraba sus ojos y simulaba estar cantado. Por un momento me quedé embobado viéndola y no me di cuenta cuando el semáforo se puso en verde.

—Edward avanza —señaló sonriendo.

—¿A dónde? —pregunté aún embobado.

—La luz está en verde.

En ese momento salí de mi estupidez y me sonrojé al notar que la miraba como un chico enamorado.

—Lo siento —me disculpé manejando de nuevo. Era un tonto, ella era mi amiga, no podía verla de esa manera, no podía enamorarme de ella, y seguí manejando hasta llegar a nuestro destino.

—¡Oh, por Dios! No me digas que es…

—La Bella Italia —completé sonriendo.

—Pero, Edward… aquí es demasiado costoso.

—No importa —le aseguré estacionando el auto, me bajé y le ayudé a bajar del auto—. Vamos a comer, princesa, y puedes pedir lo que quieras.

—Pero…pero…

—Nada de peros. Anda, vamos —le dije dándole la mano.

Cuando su mano se entrelazó a la mía sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo y como mi piel se erizó con sólo ese pequeño contacto. Traté de no tomar en cuenta eso y decidimos entrar, nos pidieron a nombre de quien estaba la reservación y yo di el mío, habia pasado más de dos semanas intentado tener una reservación aquí y me sentía contento al saber que la había conseguido.

Una vez que entramos, no pude dejar de sorprenderme de lo elegante que se veía ese restaurant, y uno de los meseros nos llevó a nuestra mesa. Bella aún no podía salir de su asombro, volteaba a todas partes a ver el lugar, parecía como si esto fuera un sueño para ella, y cada vez que volteaba a verme sonreía y yo no podía evitar sonrojarme. Al momento de ordenar pedimos una ensalada y Bella no se la comió rápidamente como me había imaginado, de hecho, ella se había comido la ensalada con cubiertos y eso me habia sorprendido. Pedimos lasaña para platillo principal y no pude evitar estremecerme cuando ella comió el primer bocado y suspiró.

—Si me pudiera casar con la comida, me casaría con esta lasaña —decía ella riendo.

De postre pedimos _Crème brûlée_ que es un postre cremoso que consiste en una crema cuya superficie se ha espolvoreado de azúcar con el fin de quemarlo y obtener así una fina capa crujiente de caramelo. Pude ver como ella comenzó a comerlo y yo me quedé embobado viéndola de nuevo. Cada vez que comía una cucharada de ese postre, ella cerraba sus hermosos ojos cafés y lo disfrutaba en silencio; sin que ella lo notara pude examinar bien su rostro, miraba el brillo de sus bellos ojos cafés, las pecas que se encontraban en sus mejillas y su pequeña nariz, una pequeña cicatriz que tenía en su frente, un pequeño lunar que tenía cerca de su boca, esos labios tan rojos que, en verdad tenía que admitirlo, moría por besar de nuevo; veía su cuello y deseaba saber que tan suave sería su piel más sensible, veía como se curvaban sus labios al disfrutar de ese postre y yo deseaba que lo que disfrutara fueran mis labios…

En ese momento todo dejó de importar, sólo me encontraba observándola y detallando lo hermosa que era y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de todo… yo no la quería como a una amiga, yo me estaba enamorando poco a poco de ella. ¿Pero acaso esto era verdad? ¿Acaso me estaba enamorando de ella?

_**CONTINUARÁ**_…

* * *

_**Love Is In The Air! **_

**Ojala disfruten C:**

**Gracias Por su apoyo ¡Casi llegamos a 200 reviews!**

**DaniRainbow**


	15. Chapter 15: Only Girl

**Gracias por su apoyo incondicional! Pero tengo que darle razón al review, ya me contacte tanto como con las muchachas de la pagina de Facebook y la de Fanfiction, estoy esperando las respuestas y cuando me lleguen sean positivas o negativas haré lo mejor para ustedes y para la escritora ;)**

**Link pagina de Facebook: ****www . facebook / Novelas . Seddie . By Jenn (sin espacios)**

**Autor: Dramione18**

**Titulo original: Turning Page**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes mencionados en la historia, ó la mayoría son pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Enjoy!**

_**Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**ONLY GIRL**

_Canción recomendada: __Only Girl — Boyce Avenue_

**_DESDE AQUÍ LA HISTORIA SE PONE UN POCO FEA, SABEN QUE EN TODA HISTORIA SIEMPRE DEBE HABER DRAMA_********_Y QUE NO TODO PUEDE SER DE COLOR ROSA._**

.

.

**POV Bella ****  
**

Mientras cantaba, no podía dejar de sentir la mirada de Edward sobre mí y trataba de disimular; tal vez él pensaba que yo estaba loca por cantar tan alto, pero en verdad amaba esta canción y la cantaría aunque le molestara. Hubo un momento en el que se me quedó viendo de una manera tan extraña que sentí como mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente por cómo me miraba directamente. _Eres una tonta,_ pensé en mis adentros y pude darme cuenta de que la luz del semáforo estaba en verde.

—Edward, avanza.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó confundido.

—La luz está en verde —Cuando dije eso pude ver como se sonrojó completamente y tomó el volante; no volvió a mirarme o a hablarme en todo el camino. En verdad pensaba que él era lindo, pero no podía sentir nada por él, sólo era mi amigo.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada del restaurante no pude evitar abrir mis ojos completamente y sorprenderme.

—¡Oh, por Dios! No me digas que es…

—La Bella Italia —completó sonriendo.

—Pero, Edward… aquí es demasiado costoso.

—No importa —aseguró dándome su mano para ayudarme a bajar del auto—. Vamos a comer, princesa, y puedes comer lo que quieras.

—Pero...Pero…

—Nada de peros. Anda, vamos —dijo dándome su mano, y en el momento en que su mano y la mía se entrelazaron sentí una corriente viajar por todo mi cuerpo, mi piel se erizó con sólo ese pequeño contacto. _¡Tonta!,_ pensé, yo no podía sentir esto, él y yo sólo éramos amigos.

Cuando ingresamos al restaurant, no pude evitar sorprenderme, era realmente hermoso, pintado de color azul celeste con marrón, mi color favorito. Una vez que nos adentramos, varias personas nos miraban con extrañeza, y era de esperarse, ya que Edward y yo parecíamos pareja, estábamos tomados de la mano y mi embarazo se notaba. Me imaginaba que muchas cosas pasaban por su mentes y la principal era "tan jóvenes, y ya serán padres'' ó "la chica se embarazó a la fuerza para retenerlo".

Traté de borrar esos pensamientos de mi mente y sólo me concentré en el hermoso lugar. Edward dijo a nombre de quien estaba la reservación y después un mesero nos llevó a la mesa; antes de que me sentara Edward, como todo un caballero, tomó mi silla y me ayudó, yo sólo sonreí ante eso y pude ver como se sonrojó.

Nos trajeron los menús y ni siquiera entendía lo que decía ahí, ya que estaba en italiano, así que fue Edward quien eligió lo que comiéramos. Como platillo de entrada trajeron una deliciosa ensalada César, y moría por comérmela completa, jamás había deseado comer vegetales como este día, pero estaba en un restaurante demasiado elegante así que no podría comer como vagabunda, tomé un tenedor y, con cuidado, comencé a comer. Sabía deliciosa y mis bebés lo agradecían ya que daban pequeñas pataditas. Al momento en que llegó el platillo principal, miré fascinada la comida, olía delicioso.

—¿Qué es esto? —le pregunté.

—Lasaña.

En cuanto comí el primer bocado no pude evitar estremecerme, esta era la comida más deliciosa que había comido en mi vida.

—Si me pudiera casar con la comida, me casaría con esta lasaña —declaré fascinada.

Pude ver que él comenzó a sonreír, y no pude evitar estremecerme, así que volteé a otro lado tratando de pensar en otra cosa, pero no podía estar mucho tiempo sin mirarlo, cuando lo hice estaba concentrado comiendo y no pude evitar observarlo; me encantaba como curvaba sus labios al comer un bocado de comida, miré con fascinación esos hermosos ojos esmeralda, podía quedarme viéndolos por horas y no me aburriría, eran tan hermosos y tan profundos que podía perderme en ellos; miré esas hermosas mejillas sonrojadas, me gustaba ver como fruncía sus cejas cada vez que comía un bocado fascinado, miraba esos labios tan rojos y tenía que admitirlo, moría por besarlos, moría porque esos labios me besaran de nuevo, moría por sentir sus labios sobre mí. En ese momento, él volteó a verme y no pude evitar sonrojarme, esto era algo que trataba de ocultar, era algo que no quería admitir, pero ahora tenía que hacerlo, tenía que admitir que me estaba enamorando como loca de Edward. Traté de no despegar mi mirada de él, y cuando nos trajeron el postre él comenzó a sonreír.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es un _Crème brûlée._

—¿Y qué es un crem… lo que tu hayas dicho?

—Es un postre. Es una crema pastelera cuya superficie se ha espolvoreado de azúcar con el fin de quemarlo y obtener así una fina capa crujiente de caramelo, pero no sigas preguntando, anda pruébalo —me animó emocionado.

Comencé a comerlo y podría jurar que me sentía en el cielo, este postre sabia a gloria, se derretía en tu boca y el sabor era magnifico, no podía evitar cerrar mis ojos de fascinación, eso era sencillamente delicioso. Volteé a verlo y me di cuenta de que me miraba fijamente y, una vez más, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?

—No...Yo…no, no tienes nada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me miras así?

—Sólo quería saber qué cara ponías al comer el Crème brûlée. Estuve a punto de sacar mi teléfono y grabarte, así como ustedes una vez lo hicieron conmigo cuando comimos la tarta de coco de la pastelería

Sonreí ante su comentario y seguí comiendo, tomé otro bocado pero al momento de ponerlo en mi boca sentí algo raro en ella y llevé mi mano a mi boca sacando algo, cuando lo miré no pude evitar llevar mi otra mano a la boca.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamé al ver un hermoso anillo con muchos diamantes pequeños—. Edward que… que… ¡Oh, por Dios! — Aún no podía hablar de lo sorprendida que estaba, miré a Edward quien sonreía un poco nervioso.

—Mira… sé que tú y yo nos _debemos_ casar, pero no lo podíamos hacer sin anillos y sin que yo te lo pidiera.

—Edward yo…yo no sé qué decir —El nudo en mi garganta no me dejaba hablar—. ¿Por qué compraste este anillo? No tenías porqué hacerlo.

—No lo compré. Los anillos eran de mis abuelos, mi abuela me los dejó antes de morir y me pidió que los usara el día que yo me casara.

—Edward, no los puedo aceptar... yo... es que…

Él se acercó y tomó el anillo arrodillándose ante mí.

—Yo sé que sólo somos amigos, pero estas bebés nos unirán para siempre —declaró tocando mi vientre con cuidado—, así que… ¿aceptas casarte conmigo?

Yo sólo dejé caer unas lágrimas, no lo podía creer, todo esto era maravilloso, pero en ese momento recordé la verdad, nosotros sólo estábamos juntos por las bebés y nada podía pasar, ni ahora ni nunca, aunque mirándolo directamente a los ojos decidí olvidar eso.

—Claro que sí —afirmé viendo como sonreía y me abrazaba con cuidado. Entonces pudimos escuchar como las personas que estaban a un lado de nosotros comenzaron a aplaudir y a felicitarnos. Los dos nos sonrojamos y comenzamos a sonreír.

Al salir del restaurant, nos volvimos a ver y sonreímos, antes de que él tomara mi mano de nuevo y subiéramos al auto. Por un momento fue un silencio total y después, encendí la radio ya que aún me sentía nerviosa, y comenzó la canción de _Only Girl _de Boyce Avenue.  
.

.

**POV Edward ****  
**

Había aceptado, ella había aceptado casarse conmigo… Y eso, en lugar de causarme miedo por ser tan joven, había hecho todo lo contario, no podía con toda mi alegría y se notaba de aquí a mil kilómetros. Ella sonreía conmigo y yo me sentía estúpidamente feliz. Antes de salir tomé su mano y volví a sentir como mi piel se erizaba por completo, la ayudé a subir al auto y cuando yo lo hice hubo un silencio total. No sabía cómo comenzar una plática o qué hacer, pero para mi buena suerte ella encendió la radio y comenzó a sonar el cover de _Only Girl_ que hacía Boyce Avenue.

_"Voy a amarte,__  
__cuando sea el momento exacto.__  
__Estaré pensando en ti,__  
__cada día y cada noche,__  
__y pensar que tú estás en algún lugar de _

_este mundo__  
__y algún día hacerte mi esposa.__  
__Así, cada vez que__  
__estemos juntos, tú sepas__  
__que estarás bien.__  
__Porque yo...__Voy a hacerte sentir__  
__como si fueras la única mujer en el mundo,__  
__como tú serás la única__  
__a quien amaré,__  
__como tú serás la única__  
__que conocerá mi corazón.__  
__Como la única que tiene el mando,__  
__como si fueras la única que entiende__  
__el cómo hacerme sentir hombre."_Cada letra de esa canción me hacía estremecer. ¿Acaso la radio estaba en mi contra? Yo trataba de no pensar en enamorarme, y las canciones lo hacían más difícil, primero habia sido la de Bruno Mars y ahora esta. Al escuchar la canción me daba cuenta de que todo lo que decía era verdad, no podía seguir negándolo más tiempo, estaba enamorado de ella, la amaba como un estúpido y una canción me habia hecho darme cuenta. La amaría siempre, todo el tiempo pensaría en ella, cada día y cada noche, y el saber que sería mi esposa me hacía sentir maravilloso.

Ahora me daba cuenta de todo, ella era la única que me hacía sentir, la única chica para mí, la única a la que he amado, la única que manda sobre mí, la única que me entiende y la única que me hace sentir hombre.

_"Y cuando te sientas sola,__  
__te haré compañía__  
__como si este mundo estuviese__  
__hecho sólo para ti y para mí.__  
__Y cuando no se sienta bien,__  
__cuando haya alguien más,__  
__espero que sepas que__  
__en un mundo sin_

_luz, yo seré todo lo que necesitas._

_Para ver__Voy a hacerte sentir__  
__como si fueras la única mujer en el mundo,__  
__como tú serás la única__  
__a quien amaré,__  
__como tú serás la única__  
__que conocerá mi corazón.__  
__Como la única que tiene el mando,__  
__como si fueras la única que entiende__  
__el cómo hacerme sentir hombre."_

La miraba mientras cantaba y ahora todo era claro para mí, siempre había estado enamorado de ella, pero nunca lo había querido aceptar. Me daba cuenta de que, desde un principio, ella y yo estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, todos estos años peleando eran por algo. Ella era la única chica en el mundo que hacía que todo dentro de mí se estremeciera con una mirada y eso me gustaba.  
_  
__Voy a hacerte sentir__  
__como si fueras la única mujer en el mundo,__  
__como tú serás la única__  
__a quien amaré,__  
__como tú serás la única__  
__que conocerá mi corazón.__  
__Como la única que tiene el mando,__  
__como si fueras la única que entiende__  
__el cómo hacerme sentir hombre."_

Todo el camino fue una tortura para mí. Cada vez que ella volteaba a verme y me sonreía yo moría por besarla, pero tenía que resistirme ya que sabía que ella no me amaba, y eso me destrozaba por dentro.

Cuando llegamos al departamento, mi madre y Alice veían unos videos y en cuanto entramos a la sala, Alice se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a mí, totalmente enojada, mientras que mi madre iba a la cocina.

—Es la última vez que me quedo con tu madre, ¿escuchaste, Cullen? —reclamaba muy molesta— Me hizo jugar diecisiete veces "Serpientes y escaleras", y después me obligó a ver un video de padres agresivos y sus pláticas. Mira mis uñas —decía mostrándome sus manos—, casi me quedo sin uñas de la desesperación.

—Lo siento, Alice.

—Nada de lo siento. Nunca… —aseveró tomando mi camisa con fuerza— ¿Has escuchado? Nunca en tu vida se te vuelva ocurrir salir con Bella un sábado en la noche y pedirme que me quede con tu madre.

—Ok, ok, ya no lo haré.

—Más te vale —espetó soltando mi camisa—. Mañana quiero que me cuentes cómo les fue en la cena —dijo mirando a Bella—. No soporto estar un minuto más aquí y me voy antes de que la loca quiera que siga viendo videos —agregó saliendo del departamento.

—¿Y Alice ya se fue? —preguntó mi madre regresando de la cocina.

—Sí, dijo que estaba algo cansada —expliqué tratando de no reír.

—Y yo que pensaba enseñarle otros cinco videos más. Bueno, creo que será otro día, y a ustedes, ¿cómo les fue?

—Muy bien, mamá —respondí sonriendo.

—Ah, por cierto, Tanya habló y dijo que mañana vendría.

—Ok —dije recordando a Tanya, ella era mi novia y la verdad no me parecía justo terminar con ella después de todo lo que había sacrificado conmigo. En serio esto sería difícil, quería demasiado a Tanya, había estado demasiados años enamorado de ella y cuando por fin había aceptado ser mi novia, había sido el día más feliz de mi vida, pero eso no se comparaba con lo que sentí ahora. Este día en el cual Bella había aceptado ser mi esposa había sido, sin duda, muchísimo mejor. ¿Ahora, qué haría? En ese momento volteé a ver a Bella y ella me sonrió, logrando que en ese instante todo dejara de importarme.

Cuando nos fuimos a dormir llegué a mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama. Realmente, no sabría si podría dormir de la emoción, sentía que mi corazón se saldría en cualquier momento. Ni siquiera me di cuenta a qué hora me dormí, pero en la mañana me desperté con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, me di una ducha, me lavé los dientes y me vestí antes de salir de mi habitación.

Al llegar a la cocina, la vi sentada con su pijama en la mesa, desayunando cereal. Se veía realmente hermosa, tocaba su vientre con cuidado y eso me hacía sonreír como estúpido. Bella era mía y eso nadie me lo podía negar, era mía y ningún hombre podría verla, ya no, nadie se atrevería a hacerlo. Me acerqué a donde ella estaba y comenzó a sonreír, pero antes de que yo hablara, su celular comenzó a sonar.

—Bueno —respondió—. Hola, ¿cómo estás? —hablaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a su habitación. Quería seguirla, quería saber con quién diablos hablaba, pero intenté calmarme y sentarme en la mesa esperando a que ella misma me dijera quién le hablaba y qué la había hecho ponerse tan feliz.

Pasaron varios minutos y ella salió de su habitación vestida casualmente.

—Regreso en un rato.

—¿A dónde vas? —indagué sorprendido.

—Iré con Alice a comprar unas cosas.

—¿Puedo ir?

—No. Estas son cosas de chicas —aseguró sonriendo.

—Sabes que no puedes caminar mucho.

—No lo haré. Alice llevará el auto de Emmett, no te preocupes _PAPÁ_ —explicó riéndose—. Dile a tu mamá que regreso más tarde.

—¿En serio no puedo ir?

—No —negó saliendo por la puerta.

En ese momento sentí una furia recorrer todo mi cuerpo. ¿Acaso eran celos? ¿Acaso sentía celos de que alguien la mirara? Tenía que calmarme antes de que hiciera algo estúpido, y entonces mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

—Bueno.

—Hola, osito —saludó Tanya.

—Hola, linda.

—Te extraño mucho, ¿qué te parece si salimos?

—No estoy de humor, Tanya —respondí aún molesto.

—Anda, vamos, por favor.

—En serio, Tanya, no puedo.

—Pues irás —dijo antes de colgar y me quedé confundido… ¿Por qué me había colgado?

—¡Hola! —exclamó saltando por la puerta. Yo me asusté y di un brinco.

—Me asustaste, Tanya.

—Perdón —se disculpó corriendo a abrazarme—. Anda, vas a ir conmigo.

—No quiero.

—Vas a ir —afirmó tomando mi brazo y obligándome a salir.

—Ok, ok, iré —acepté tomando las llaves del auto y saliendo.

Nos dirigimos al centro comercial y estuvimos ahí un par de horas. Eran las 4 de la tarde, ya le había marcado más de 20 veces a Bella y ella no contestaba, al igual que a Alice, y eso comenzaba a preocuparme. Entonces mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

—Bueno.

—Hola, Ed.

—¿Qué hay, Demetri? ¿Cómo estás?

—Yo bien, ¿y tú?

—Pues, ¿qué te puedo decir?

—Amigo… me enteré de lo tuyo y lo de Swan.

—Veo que toda la escuela ya se enteró, ¿verdad?

—Claro, pero ¿sabes algo?... No sé si deba decírtelo, pero Alec me dijo algo de Bella.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Bueno… es que…

—Dime qué diablos te dijo —exigí molesto, no me gustaba que hablaran de Bella.

—Pues me dijo que… bueno… que Bella... Bueno, que Bella... pues ella…

—¡¿Ella qué?! —grité furioso.

—Que ella se había acostado con otro chico. No sé si sea cierto, pero dicen que el bebé no es tuyo, que es del otro chico.

Me quedé en silencio y pude sentir cómo mi corazón se partió en pedazos. Esto no podía ser cierto, no podía ser cierto, ella no podía haberme hecho esto, ella no podía haberme dicho que las bebés eran mías siendo de otro, esto no era verdad. Tomé mi teléfono y lo estrellé en el suelo.

—Bebé, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó Tanya. En ese momento sentí como unas lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, Bella no podía haberme hecho eso, ella sería incapaz de hacerlo—. ¿Esa no es Bella? —dijo apuntando a una tienda de helados que estaba frente a nosotros.

Lo que vi me dejó completamente helado. Un chico rubio abrazaba a Bella y tocaba su vientre con cuidado. Ahora lo entendía todo, me daba cuenta de que lo que Demetri había dicho era verdad, ella me engañaba, me hacía creer que las bebés eran mías. Ahora entendía el por qué esa llamada en la mañana la había puesto tan feliz, ella vendría a verse con ese chico.

Sin pensarlo dos veces caminé en dirección de donde esa traicionera estaba. Cuando me miró, la muy cínica, se separó del chico y comenzó a sonreír.

—Edward, ¿cómo estas? Mira, quiero presentarte a… ¿Edward, por qué lloras? —indagó acercándose a mí. Intentó tocar mi rostro, y yo con furia lancé su mano a otro lado.

—¡Eres una maldita mentirosa! ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerme esto?

—¿Qué cosa, Edward? —respondía intentando hacerse la confundida.

—Aparte de todo… eres una cínica —aseguré con ira—. Mi madre y yo te cuidamos durante todo estos meses, para que no les pasara nada a ti y a…_tus hijas_.

—¿Mis hijas? Edward… también son tuyas.

—¡No seas mentirosa! Demetri me dijo la verdad, me dijo que te revolcaste con alguien y que las bebés no son mías —Cuando dije eso, ella comenzó a llorar—. No quieras intentar llorar para que crea que te sientes culpable. Pensé que me querías, que esas bebés eran mías. No sabes cuánto las amaba, no sabes todo lo que sacrifiqué por ustedes… y tú me mientes.

—¡Yo nunca te mentí! —me gritó.

—¡Claro que lo hiciste! Te revolcaste con este imbécil y como quedaste embarazada, buscaste al primer idiota que se cruzó por tu camino para decirle que el bebé era suyo, y para tu suerte, me encontraste a mí. ¡Me engañaste! ¡Eres una estúpida zorra! —En cuanto dije eso sentí un fuerte golpe en mi mejilla, ella lloraba con fuerza.

—¡Te odio! ¡Te odio maldito! —Me gritó dándome otra cachetada, pero yo tomé su mano con fuerza lastimándola.

—No tanto como yo lo hago —aseguré acercándome a ella y gritándole en su cara— ¡Nunca en mi vida quiero volver a verte!

—¿Qué te pasa, idiota? —Pude sentir como ese maldito tomó mi brazo y me empujó— Tú no le vas a gritar y mucho menos a lastimar.

—Tú no te metas, maldito idiota —grité intentado golpearlo, pero Tanya alcanzó a tomar mi brazo.

—Vámonos, Bella —indicó él abrazándola.

—¡Lárguense y nunca vuelvan! —grité con fuerza. Pude ver como ella se alejó mientras yo tomé una de las mesas de la heladería y la volteé—. ¡Jamás se te ocurra volver a la casa Swan! ¡Jamás!

Me dejé caer en el suelo y estrellé mi puño fuertemente lastimando mi muñeca; sin embargo, eso no me importó para nada, sentí como la sangre brotaba de mi mano pero no me dolía, lo que realmente me dolía era el corazón.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntaba Alice alterada—¿Y Bella, dónde está?

—¡Tú, maldita traidora! —grité acercándome a Alice— Tú sabías todo esto, tú sabías que Bella me engañaba con otro y aun así, me lo ocultaste.

—¿Qué diablos dices? —reclamaba molesta.

—Tú sabías que Bella se veía con otro chico, sabías que ese bebé no era mío y aun así, me lo ocultaron.

—No sé qué demonios dices, Edward. Las bebés son tuyas. ¿Por qué piensas que no?

—No me quieran ver la cara. Demetri me dijo que Bella se había acostado con otro chico, que las bebés eran de él, y ahora veo que eso era verdad. Tú te atreviste a traer a Bella a verse con ese idiota para verme la cara.

—Edward, ¿de quién diablos hablas?

—Del imbécil que estaba aquí. Ahora me doy cuenta de todo. ¡Tú y Bella son iguales! ¡Son unas estúpidas! Ella por engañarme y tú por cubrirla. ¡Las odio a las dos! —En ese momento sentí un golpe en la mejilla.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar eso de nosotras? Y lo peor, pensar que las bebés de Bella no son tuyas. El chico con el que estaba Bella no era su novio, el chico que estaba con ella… ¡era su hermano!

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**_Estúpido_**_** Edward! Ahh ojala les guste :) ¿Quien creen que es el hermano de Bella? espero sus quejas, reclamos lo que sea.**_

_**¡YA LLEGAMOS A MÁS DE 200 REVIEWS! Gracias a todas!**_

_cary, zonihviolet, maria. .545, maleja twihard, Nadiia16, pili, Jenny, pera l.t, Another Girl, Francesa Masen, Beastyle, kimjim, Gretchen CullenMasen_

**Gracias Chicas por sus reviews :D**

**See Ya!**

**DaniRainbow**


	16. Chapter 16: Estas Muerto Para Mi, Edward

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes mencionados en la historia, ó la mayoría son pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer**

**La idea del fic NO es mía, aqui esta la pagina:**

**Link pagina de Facebook historia original: ****www . facebook / Novelas . Seddie . By Jenn (sin espacios)**

**Autor: Dramione18**

**Titulo original: Turning Page**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes mencionados en la historia, ó la mayoría son pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Enjoy!**

**_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**ESTÁS MUERTO PARA MÍ, EDWARD**

**POV Bella ****  
**

Feliz, así era como me sentía en este momento. Aún no lo creía, sabía que sólo me estaba ilusionando ya que Edward no me amaba, pero no podía dejar de ver el anillo que me había dado. No había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, porque sólo miraba ese hermoso anillo.

Edward me había pedido de una forma realmente linda que me casara con él y, en verdad, cuando lo había dicho sentí que mi corazón se saldría en cualquier instante. En ese momento olvidé todo, olvidé que mi madre nos había obligado a casarnos, olvidé que Edward no me amaba y que amaba a Tanya, y que él y yo seríamos felices; pero todo se vino abajo cuando llegamos a casa y Esme mencionó a Tanya, yo traté de no pensar en eso y sólo dedicarme a ver el hermoso anillo.

Tuve un sueño en el que Edward y yo vivíamos solos, junto con nuestras bebés, pero justo en el momento en el que estaba a punto de besarlo, Esme había entrado por la puerta para decirme que era hora del desayuno; gruñí un poco por haberme despertado de tan lindo sueño, pero también agradecía que el desayuno estaba listo ya que mi estomago protestaba demasiado, anunciando que mis bebés y yo teníamos mucha hambre.

Esme me tenía listos unos _hot cakes_ con fresas, jugo, y un gran tazón de cereal, me moría por comer algún trozo de carne, pero tenía que alimentarme sano por mis bebés; además, la mamá de Edward preparaba unos ricos hot cakes.

Minutos después, Esme salió por la puerta, avisando que iría a su reunión de padres agresivos y que regresaría en la noche. Terminé de comer los _hot cakes_ y empecé a tomar el tazón de cereal, pero en ese momento sentí unas pataditas en mi vientre y no pude evitar estremecerme, llevé mis manos a mi vientre y lo comencé a acariciar.

Cuando vi que Edward se encontraba recargado en la pared mirándome, no pude evitar sonreír como boba y sonrojarme, vi cómo él se comenzó a acercar a donde yo estaba e inevitablemente comencé a ponerme nerviosa, pero antes de que yo dijera una palabra, mi celular comenzó a sonar.

—Hola.

—Hola, Bella, ¿cómo estas? Soy Jasper —decía mi hermano por teléfono. Tenía mucho que no sabía de él, más de seis años que no lo veía.

—Hola, ¿cómo estas? —respondí alegremente, me levanté de la mesa y me dirigí a mi habitación.

—Muy bien, hermanita, ¿y tú?

—Yo estoy bien, pero cuéntame, ¿dónde estás?

—Estoy aquí, en Forks.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—Era una sorpresa, quería invitarte a comer, ¿qué te parece?

—Me encantaría, en serio necesito hablar contigo de muchas cosas.

—Me lo imagino.

—Oye, ¿y puedo llevar a una amiga?

—Claro, eso me pone más feliz —aseguraba Jasper riéndose— ¿En dónde nos vemos?

—En el centro comercial, en 30 minutos, ¿qué te parece?

—Estupendo, nos vemos ahí.

—Ok. Adiós, Jasper.

—Adiós, Bella —se despidió antes de colgar.

Rápidamente comencé a vestirme, en serio extrañaba demasiado a Jasper, seis años sin verlo eran demasiado. Tenía pensado llevar a Edward, pero aún me sentía demasiado nerviosa como para hablarle, y como mi hermano estaba de visita quería presentárselo a él y a Esme juntos, así que esperaría a que ella regresara en la noche para poder presentárselos, quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Salí de mi habitación ya vestida, y me dirigí a la sala en donde lo observé sentado frente a la tele, se veía realmente encantador, y no pude evitar sonrojarme

—Regreso en un rato.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Iré con Alice a comprar unas cosas —le mentí, no me gustaba hacerlo, pero quería que fuera una sorpresa.

—¿Puedo ir?

—No, estas son cosas de chicas —afirmé sonriendo.

—Sabes que no puedes caminar mucho.

—No lo haré. Alice llevará el auto de Emmett, no te preocupes, PAPÁ —señalé riéndome—. Dile a tu mamá que regreso más tarde.

—¿En serio no puedo ir?

—No —negué saliendo por la puerta, amaba que me cuidara tanto, pero en verdad era demasiado sobre protector. Llegué a casa de Alice y ella se encontraba tomando limonada.

—Alice Brandon —llamé acercándome a ella.

—No te daré carne —aseveró bebiendo de su vaso—. No porque no está Edward o la señora Cullen quiere decir que te daré carne.

—Tranquila, no quiero carne.

—¿En serio? —exclamó sorprendida.

—Bueno, sí quiero, pero no he venido a eso.

—¿Y a qué has venido?

—¿Recuerdas que hace mucho te conté que tenía un medio hermano, dos años más grande que yo? El que era hijo de mi padre y otra señora.

—Sip.

—Pues está aquí, en Forks, y vino a visitarme.

—¿En serio? Wooow, tienes mucho que no lo ves, ¿verdad?

—Hace seis años lo conocí porque él se escapó de su casa sólo para verme, y desde ese, día no lo he vuelto a ver. Ahora que vino, no quisiera no poder verlo, así que quiero que me acompañes, para que lo conozcas.

—¿En serio? ¿Quieres que vaya yo y no Edward?

—Quiero que sea una sorpresa y presentárselos en la noche cuando los dos estén juntos. ¿Me quieres acompañar?

—¡Claro! —aceptó Alice sonriendo— ¡Aahh! Pero no creas que se me olvida, quiero que me cuentes cómo les fue anoche en la cena —advirtió dándome un golpecito en el hombro.

—Te lo cuento en el camino.

—Ok —acordó Alice tomando su abrigo y las llaves del auto. En cuanto nos subimos, Alice comenzó a bombardearme con sus preguntas.

—¿Y qué pasó? —decía ella muy emocionada.

Yo sólo me sonrojé y le mostré el anillo.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —gritó soltando el volante y tomando mi anillo.

—Alice, el volante, por Dios —advertí asustada, ella frenó rápidamente y volvió a mirar el anillo— Se me van a salir las bebés del susto —afirmaba tocando mi corazón.

—Está hermoso. No lo puedo creer, Edward te pidió matrimonio. Dime, ¿cómo fue? Cuéntame cada detalle sin olvidar nada.

—Ok. Ok, él pidió un postre en crem... No recuerdo como se llama y ahí dentro venía este anillo.

—¡Aww, qué romántico! Dime, ¿se arrodilló?

Yo me sonrojé antes de responder. —Sí, se arrodilló y me pidió que me casara con él.

—¡Ahh, por Dios! Esto es hermoso, no lo puedo creer… Este anillo se ve costoso.

—No lo compró, me contó que su abuela se lo había dado antes de morir y que le dijo que se lo diera a la persona con la que se fuera a casar.

—Eso es hermoso —insistía Alice suspirando—. Bella, por favor, no quiero que me mientas, ni quiero que creas que soy una tonta como para no darme cuenta.

—¿De qué? —indagué confundida.

—Yo sé que estás enamorada de Edward.

Me quedé callada y no pude evitar ponerme roja y nerviosa. —Yo…Alice… creo que es tarde... Sí, muy tarde…Jasper nos espera

—No quieras cambiar de tema. Anda, Bella, dime la verdad, soy tu mejor amiga… ¿verdad que sí estás enamorada de Edward?

Sólo suspiré, lo que ella decía era cierto, ella era mi mejor amiga y no podía ocultarle nada.

—Está bien, Alice, lo admito —acepté y suspiré—, estoy enamorada de Edward.

—Lo sabía, lo sabía, sabía que tú sentías algo por él —decía mi amiga brincando.

—Pero no te emociones, Alice, entre él y yo no puede haber nada, él ama a Tanya y… pues yo no puedo hacer nada —señalé bajando la mirada.

—¿Y por qué no? Si lo amas, luchas por él.

—No, Alice, yo nunca le haría eso a Tanya, y mi respuesta es no.

—Pero Bella…

—Ya dije que no, así que no quiero que sigas insistiendo.

—No puedes dejar las cosas así, él y tú van a tener unas bebés y…

—Ya basta, Alice, por favor. No quiero seguir hablando de eso, por ahora quiero ver a mi hermano.

—Ok, dejaré de hablar sólo porque quiero que veas a tu hermano —Alice encendió el auto.

Llegamos en menos de diez minutos al centro comercial, caminamos en dirección de la heladería en donde nos habíamos quedado de ver y ahí, justo ahí sentado en una de las mesas, se encontraba mi hermano. No lo podía creer, tantos años sin verlo y ahora por fin estaba aquí.

Me miró, comenzó a sonreír y salió corriendo en dirección de donde yo estaba; en verdad, ninguno de los dos pudimos evitar llorar de la emoción y de la alegría, eran tantos los años que había estado sin verlo. Jasper era a la única persona a la que quería, bueno, aparte de mi era ese hermano con el que todo mundo sueña, un hermano que te cuida y siempre se preocupa por ti.

Mi padre se habia ido de la casa cuando yo tenía cuatro años, pero a Jasper ni siquiera lo había reconocido, sólo había seducido a su madre cuando ella era joven, y la había embarazado sin hacerse cargo del bebé. Jasper era dos años mayor que yo, y la primera vez que lo había visto fue cuando yo tenía 7 años; sin querer, mi madre y su madre se habían topado en la calle, y ahí se habían dado cuenta de que nosotros teníamos el mismo padre.

Mi madre no lo tomó muy bien, pero Jennifer, la madre de Jasper, fue muy comprensiva y permitió que él nos visitara. Sin embargo, cuando cumplió 12 años se fue a vivir con sus tíos a Inglaterra y desde entonces no lo habia visto. Ahora me daba cuenta de su parecido conmigo y, aunque que él fuera rubio y de ojos azules, tenía la misma forma de la nariz y ese pequeño lunar cerca de sus labios. Sin duda, todo eso lo habíamos heredado de nuestro padre.

—¡Jasper, por Dios! Estás tan grande —exclamé llorando con más intensidad.

Cuando estuve frente a él, comenzó a limpiar mis lágrimas con su pulgar.

—Tú también —agregó tocando mi vientre con cuidado—. Bella, por favor, no me digas que el patán que te hizo esto no se hace cargo.

—Claro que sí, no te preocupes. Ahora preocúpate de que serás tío —respondí sonriendo.

—¡Woow!... y pensar que yo debería tener hijos primero que tú.

—Pues, te gané —dije abrazándolo.

—¿Y qué será?

—Serán niñas.

—¿Serán dos? ¡No lo puedo creer! —hablaba sonriendo.

—Ah, por cierto, quiero presentarte a mi amiga Alice —interrumpí tomando la mano de mi amiga.

—Alice, él es mi hermano, Jasper. Jasper, ella es mi mejor amiga, Alice —los presenté sonriendo. Ellos se tomaron la mano y pude ver que se sonrojaron. ¡Oh, por Dios! Olía a nueva pareja.

Toda la tarde nos la pasamos platicando. Él me contó que este año entraría a la universidad aquí mismo, en Forks, ya que quería estar al pendiente de mí, yo le conté todo lo que había pasado conmigo y con las bebés, y él se mostró más que dispuesto a conocer a Edward y a Esme.

—Chicos iré al baño, regreso en un momento —annció Alice levantándose.

—Ok —contestó mi hermano sonrojándose.

—¿Es linda, verdad? —le pregunté con una sonrisa.

—¡Bella!

—¿Qué?

—La acabo de conocer.

—¿Y? Eso no contesta mi pregunta, ¿verdad que es linda?

—Claro que sí —aceptó sonrojándose más.

—Oye, ¿qué te parece si… ¡Oh, por Dios! —llevé mis manos a mi vientre.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Están pateando —expliqué sonriendo, y él llevó sus manos a mi vientre, antes de darme un fuerte abrazo.

—No sabes cuánto te extrañé.

—Yo también te extrañé, y no sabes cuánto.

En ese momento volteé a ver a un lado y me di cuenta de que Edward se dirigía a donde nosotros estábamos. ¡Genial! Mi sorpresa se había descubierto. Me separé de Jasper y comencé a sonreír hacia Edward.

—Edward, ¿cómo estas? Mira quiero presentarte a… Edward, ¿por qué lloras? —pregunté acercándome e intentado tocar su rostro. Estaba preocupada, ¿acaso había pasado algo? Entonces, él tomó mi mano con fuerza y la lanzó a un lado.

—¡Eres una maldita mentirosa! ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerme esto? —Me quedé paralizada con lo que había dicho.

—¿Qué cosa, Edward? —Estaba muy confundida, no entendía lo que decía.

—Aparte de todo, eres una cínica —espetó con ira—. Mi madre y yo te cuidamos durante todo estos meses, para que no les pasara nada a ti y a…tus hijas.

—¿Mis hijas? Edward… también son tuyas —Sentí como mi corazón estremecerse. ¿Por qué me decía eso? ¿Por qué me gritaba de esa forma?

—¡No seas mentirosa! Demetri me dijo la verdad, me dijo que te revolcaste con alguien y que las bebés no son mías —No lo pude evitar, y mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir. ¿Cómo era posible que pensara eso de mí? ¿Cómo era posible que pensara que mis niñas no eran de él?— No quieras intentar llorar para que crea que te sientes culpable. Pensé que me querías, pensé que esas bebés eran mías. No sabes cuánto las amaba, no sabes todo lo que sacrifiqué por ustedes… y tú me mientes.

—Yo nunca te mentí —le grité furiosa. No le iba a permitir que me tratara así y que dijera eso de mí.

—¡Claro que lo hiciste! Te revolcaste con este imbécil y como quedaste embarazada, buscaste al primer idiota que se cruzó por tu camino para decirle que el bebé era suyo, y para tu suerte, me encontraste a mí. ¡Me engañaste! ¡Eres una estúpida zorra! —Cuando dijo eso, no lo soporté más, y le di una fuerte cachetada.

—¡Te odio! ¡Te odio maldito! —En ese momento mi corazón se había partido en mil pedazos. Yo que me habia enamorado como loca de él, que estaba dispuesta a entregarle mi corazón, y él había destrozado todo lo que sentía por él, todo. Quise darle otra cachetada pero tomó mi mano con fuerza y me lastimó.

—No tanto como yo lo hago —aseguró acercándose a mí y gritándome en la cara— ¡Nunca en mi vida quiero volver a verte!

Estaba paralizada, no sabía qué pensar en ese momento. Edward aún sostenía mi brazo con fuerza y seguía lastimándome.

—¿Qué te pasa, idiota? —En ese momento me di cuenta de que Jasper tomó el brazo de Edward y lo empujó—. Tú no le vas a gritar y mucho menos a lastimar.

—Tú no te metas, maldito idiota —gritó intentado darle un golpe, pero Tanya alcanzó a tomar su brazo.

—Vámonos, Bella —Jasper se acercó a mí para abrazarme, pues yo aún seguía paralizada, aún no podía creer todo esto que había pasado.

—¡Lárguense y nunca vuelvan! —grito Edward con fuerza— ¡Jamás se te ocurra volver a la casa, Swan! ¡Jamás!

Yo sólo continué caminando y no quise voltear hacia atrás. Desde ese momento, Edward estaba muerto para mí y para mis hijas.

_**CONTINUARÁ**__…_

* * *

**Ok, ok si tenían Razón era Jasper chicas, pues básicamente es lo mismo pero perspectiva de Bella espero que les guste.**

**Un dato que les quería agregar pero no mencioné, Rosalie también es hermana de Bella, luego aparecerá.**

_milorenavelez, zonihviolet, miraura21, Maayraaykalebb, jacke94, NinaCordova, dahia, Beastyle, AleCullenn, LucyFelton14, crizthal, Another Girl, Girl Perverse, Nadiia16, ValeWhitlockGrey, daluar, BellaEdwardRobsten, Guest, maleja twihard, pili, Kimjim, Makena Connor, sophi, Tecupi, pera l.t, fun.15, Caniqui, Gretchen CullenMasen, Jenny, caritoCM,_** Chicas Gracias por sus Review! Veamos si superamos los 300 Reviews Chicas, GO!**

_nan quintana_**, Bienvenida :D El fic trato de actualizarlo cada 3 días.**

**Chicas estaba pensando hacer un grupo en facebook, a ver que piensan, ya saben para publicar cuando actualice, o si tengo idea de otro fic, díganme que piensan ?**

**See Ya!**

**DaniRainbow**


	17. Chapter 17: ¡Lárgate!

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes mencionados en la historia, ó la mayoría son pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer**

**La idea del fic NO es mía, aqui esta la pagina:**

**Link pagina de Facebook historia original: ****www . facebook / Novelas . Seddie . By Jenn (sin espacios)**

**Autor: Dramione18**

**Titulo original: Turning Page**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes mencionados en la historia, ó la mayoría son pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Enjoy!**

**_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**¡LÁRGATE!**

Canción recomendada: Perfect — Hedley

**PVO EDWARD **

_Su hermano, su hermano, su hermano,_ esa palabra sólo iba y venía en mi cabeza… ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo había sido tan imbécil como para gritarle todo eso a Bella? ¿Por qué diablos lo había hecho? Yo mismo me había encargado de destruir todo lo que ella y yo teníamos, yo solo yo me había encargado de que ella me odiara, yo solo había hecho que me mandara al demonio por ser un imbécil.

No lo soporté y me dejé caer en el suelo golpeando mi cabeza con el piso. Lloré demasiado sin importarme lo que los demás pensaran, yo solo me había destruido, había sido un imbécil al gritarle todas esas palabras tan hirientes y, sobre todo, decirle que las niñas no eran mías. ¿Cómo me había atrevido a decirle eso? ¿Por qué le había dicho que las bebés no eran mías? Yo las amaba más que nada en este mundo y ahora, por una estupidez mía, las había perdido para siempre.

—¡No sé cómo te atreviste a decirle eso! ¡No sé por qué le dijiste que las niñas no eran tuyas! —reclamaba Alice viéndome furiosa—. No sabes lo emocionada que estaba Bella por presentarte a su hermano, tenía más de 6 años que no lo veía, y el día que lo vuelve a ver, tú llegas y le haces ese escándalo.

Lo que decía Alice me hacía sentir mucho más culpable, no podía con todo esto, no podía, el dolor no me dejaba.

—Me decepcionaste, Edward. En serio, lo que hiciste no estuvo bien, no sé cómo te atreviste de dudar de nosotras, que somos tus amigas desde que éramos niños.

—Alice, por favor, perdóname —pedí levantándome y tomando sus manos.

—Por favor —replicó tomando mis manos y soltándose de mi agarre—. Cuando pienses bien las cosas hablas conmigo, mientras tanto, haz de cuenta que yo no existo —agregó alejándose.  
.

Salí corriendo y busqué por todas partes a Bella, tenía que encontrarla, tenía que pedirle disculpas por lo que había pasado, quería pedirle perdón por las groserías que le había dicho. Mi corazón latía fuertemente, estaba desesperado, no quería perderla a ella ni a mi hijas, eso nunca me lo perdonaría; entonces miré como ella estaba a la salida del centro comercial y su hermano se encontraba abrazándola, me sentí un idiota… ¿Por qué no le había preguntado primero quien era él? ¿Por qué diablos me había dejado llevar por los celos? Me acerqué a donde ellos estaban y el chico me miró con odio y se acercó rápidamente a mí.

—¿Qué diablos quieres? ¿Qué no ves que ella está alterada? No quiere verte. ¡Lárgate! —Me gritó empujándome.

—Bella, por favor, discúlpame —pedía tratando de evadir al chico, pero él sólo seguía empujándome—. Por favor, sólo fue un impulso, lo siento.

Pude ver como ella se levantó y se dirigió a mí, el chico intentó detenerla pero ella se lo impidió y se acercó quedando muy cerca de mí, y yo comencé a sonreír.

—Bella quiero explicarte las cosas yo…

Entonces recibí un fuerte golpe en la cara.

—Nunca, ¿escuchaste?... Nunca se te ocurra buscarme a mí o a _mis hijas_.

—Son mis hijas también —decía llorando.

—No son tus hijas. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que _no eran tuyas_? —interpeló viéndome con furia— Desde ahora quiero que las olvides, desde ahora quiero que te olvides de que yo y las bebés existimos.

—No puedes hacerlo, Bella. Por favor, discúlpame, por favor…

—Nunca te perdonaré, nunca lo haré —afirmaba quitándose el anillo y arrojándomelo a la cara—. Y desde ahora, olvídate de mí —terminó alejándose—. Te odio Edward Cullen —agregó antes de continuar caminando.

Yo me quedé paralizado, no me podía mover, sus palabras habían hecho que mi corazón se destrozara en miles de pequeños pedazos. Traté de correr detrás de ella, pero Alice me detuvo.

—No vayas —ordenó sosteniendo mi brazo.

—Tengo que hacerlo, si no voy, la perderé para siempre.

—Deberías de tener un poquito de vergüenza. De verdad no creo que ahora sea momento de decirle algo.

—Pero Alice…

—No, Edward. No pienses que si vas y le dices a Bella que te disculpe, ella olvidará todo y te perdonará. Estás muy equivocado… Hasta a mí me dolieron tus palabras; no quiero imaginarme lo que le dijiste a ella.

—Alice, en serio, lo lamento. Yo estaba furioso porque…

—No quiero que me expliques nada, y por favor, te voy a pedir que no busques a Bella, no ahora. El día que ella te perdone, yo también lo haré; mientras tanto, no me dirijas las palabra —habló levantando el anillo de Bella para dármelo—. Y desde ahora, olvídate de casarte con ella —afirmó para después alejarse de mí.

Me quedé paralizado en ese mismo lugar, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido como para desconfiar de ella? ¿Cómo me había atrevido a hacerle caso a Demetri sin pedirle una explicación a ella? Me volví a dejar caer en el suelo, y lloraba con mucha intensidad. Era un imbécil, un idiota que no merecía vivir.

—Edward, por favor, levántate —decía Tanya tomando mi brazo.

—¡Déjame! —grité furioso.

—Por favor, vámonos de aquí, tienes que ir a tu casa. Le hablaré a tu mamá —señalaba tomando el teléfono.

—No quiero que le digas nada.

—Pero Edward…

—Déjame en paz —espeté caminando.

Ni siquiera me importó que Tanya me gritara y corriera tras de mí, yo fui más rápido. Finalmente, me dejé caer en una de las bancas que estaba en el parque, odiaba todo, odiaba mi vida, me odiaba a mi mismo por ser un estúpido y tratar de esa manera a Bella. Sabía que ella nunca me perdonaría, que nunca más me dejaría ver a mis hijas, y yo no quería eso; yo quería estar con ellas, quería ver como mis bebés crecían día con día, no quería perderme un día sin ellas, no quería estar un sólo día sin Bella.

Estos meses me había acostumbrado tanto a ella, a verla todos los días, a estar cerca de ella, a tener un poco de contacto físico. Con sólo tocar su mano, o tocar su vientre era suficiente para poder estar todo el día sonriendo y feliz, pero el solo hecho de saber que ya no la volvería a ver, me ponía loco.

Comencé a caminar hasta llegar a la casa de Jacob, el chico que había comenzado todo, él era quien había hecho que Bella y yo tomáramos, y que ella terminara embarazada.

—Hola, Edward, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó un poco sorprendido.

—¿Tienes algo de beber? ¿Alcohol o algo que me haga olvidar?

—Yo… Sí…está en mi cuarto.

—Dame todo lo que tengas, no me importa.

Pasamos a su habitación, y debajo de su cama tenía varios vinos y licores. Los tomé de una sin importar el ardor en mi garganta, quería olvidar todo, quería olvidarme de todo lo que había pasado.

—¿Qué te pasó, Edward? ¿Por qué estás así?

—Ella me dejó.

—¿Quién te dejó?

—Bella, ella me dejó.

—Pero…

—Soy un estúpido —escupí bebiendo más, me sentía completamente mareado, y el alcohol estaba causando efecto en mí. En una hora ya habia comenzado a reírme solo y a llorar—. Yo la amo… la amo más que nada y le grité que era una zorra.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Demetri me dijo que Alec había escuchado que Bella se había acostado con alguien, y que las bebés no eran mías.

—¿Y Demetri le creyó a Alec? En verdad son unos idiotas. Alec es un mentiroso, dijo que alguien se había acostado con Bella, sólo para que tuviera mala reputación en la escuela, ya que ella no había querido acostarse con él, y eso lo había puesto muy furioso.

Cuando escuché eso sentí otro duro golpe en mi corazón. Bella nunca me había engañado, ella jamás había estado con otro chico, y aparte de todo, ese rumor que había hecho que le gritara a Bella, había sido una mentira. Ahora sí estaba acabado, ahora sí me había pasado.

—Voy a ir a verla —anuncié levantándome, pero mi equilibrio no funcionaba y caí de nuevo al suelo.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Tú no me digas qué hacer, maldito. Ahora, llévame.

—Edward estás mal.

—¿Qué no ves que estoy a punto de perder a la chica que más amo?

Jacob me ayudó a salir de su habitación y llegamos a la casa de Alice, sabía que Bella estaría ahí.

—Bella… abre la puerta —pedía golpeando la puerta con fuerza—. Abre la puerta.

—Edward, mejor entra a tu casa —decía Jacob.

—No, yo no me voy de aquí hasta no hablar con ella… Abre la puerta, Bella —insistía golpeando la puerta, y entonces, se abrió.

—Te dije que no quería que estuvieras aquí —me gritó Alice.

—No quiero hablar contigo, quiero hablar con Bella —indiqué empujando a Alice y entrando a su casa. Bella se encontraba sentada en el sillón y su hermano la abrazaba; corrí hasta ella y me arrodillé abrazándola y poniendo mi rostro en su vientre.

—¡Lárgate de aquí! —me gritó queriendo empujarme.

—Por favor, perdóname, por favor…

—Edward, ¿estás borracho? —preguntó viéndome de nuevo.

_"Cayendo a mil pies por segundo__  
__Me sigues tomando por sorpresa__  
__Sólo sé que no podemos haber terminado__  
__Lo puedo ver en tus ojos__  
__Creando toda clase de silencio__  
__Toma mucho para darse cuenta__  
__Es peor en terminar que lo que empezar todo nuevo__  
__Y nunca dejar de mentir__  
__Mientras pueda sentirte a mi lado__  
__No caeré__  
__Incluso si dices que me equivoqué."_

—No me puedes dejar, no puedes… No puedo vivir sin ti —suplicaba aferrándome a ella—. Si no estás conmigo me voy a morir… Te necesito conmigo, te necesito a mi lado… Tardé mucho en darme cuenta, por favor, perdóname… Por favor, fui un tonto al no darme cuenta desde un principio… Fui un tonto al no haberte dicho la verdad antes… las cosas comenzaran a empeorar… Tu siempre… Nunca me mentiste…

_"No soy perfecto__  
__Pero lo sigo intentando__  
__Porque eso es lo que dije__  
__Que haría desde el principio__  
__No estoy vivo si estoy solo__  
__Así que por favor no dejes__  
__¿Fue algo que dije__  
__O simplemente mi personalidad"_

—Por favor, vete de aquí, Edward —decía Alice acercándose a mí.

—Bella… no soy perfecto, no soy el chico perfecto que todos piensan, tengo defectos como cualquier humano… Por favor, no me dejes, sin ti no estoy vivo… Sin ti me voy a morir, perdóname por lo que te dije… Perdóname, por favor —Volteé a ver a Bella y ella lloraba aun más. Yo la quería, yo la amaba y no quería que se fuera de mi lado.

_"Creando toda clase de silencio__  
__Toma mucho para darse cuenta__  
__Es peor en terminar que lo que empezar todo nuevo__  
__Y nunca dejar de mentir__  
__Mientras pueda sentirte a mi lado_  
_No caeré__  
__Incluso si dices que me equivoqué."_

—No quiero que me dejes, no quiero estar sin ti y las niñas —rogaba besando su vientre con cuidado—. Las necesito… las necesito a las tres a mi lado.

El hermano de Bella se levantó de su lado e intentó quitarme de donde estaba, pero yo me aferré más a ella.

_"No soy perfecto__  
__Pero lo sigo intentando__  
__Porque eso es lo que dije__  
__Que haría desde el principio__  
__No estoy vivo si estoy solo__  
__Así que por favor no dejes__  
__¿Fue algo que dije__  
__O simplemente mi personalidad"_

—Por favor, Bella, por favor… Quiero que tú y yo estemos juntos, quiero que estés a mi lado por siempre, no podría estar un segundo sin ti —La seguía mirando y ella aún estaba paralizada.

_"Cuando estás atrapado en una mentira__  
__Y no tienes nada que ocultar__  
__Cuando no tienes un lugar a donde huir__  
__Y no tienes nada en el interior__  
__Se desgarra a través de mí__  
__Tu pensaste que me conocía__  
__Tu pensaste que sabías."__  
_

—Edward no hagas las cosas más grandes. Por favor, vete de aquí o le hablaré a tu mamá para que venga —Alice me amenazaba.

—No me voy a ir de aquí, no sin ella —insistía abrazando a Bella—. Bella todo este tiempo que has estado conmigo, todos estos meses que has vivido en mi casa… no he podido evitarlo, comencé a sentir muchas cosas por ti, cosas que yo sólo quería ocultar. Pensaba que era muy tonto, pero me di cuenta de todo anoche… Lo que sentí en mi corazón al verte, lo que sentí al darme cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti —Cuando dije eso pude ver como ella me volteó a ver sorprendida—. Te amo, Bella Swan. Te amo más que a nada. Por favor, perdóname, por favor —Me levanté del suelo y me acerqué a darle un beso, moría por sentir esto de nuevo, moría por tener a Bella en mis brazos, moría por recorrer todo su cuerpo, moría por hacerla mía en ese instante. Mis labios se movieron un poco y esperaba a que ella respondiera, pero ella nunca lo hizo, en su lugar, me dio una cachetada.

_"No soy perfecto__  
__Pero lo sigo intentando"_

—Lárgate —me dijo cerca de mi cara—. No quiero volver a verte —En sus ojos podía ver el desprecio, podía ver el dolor que sentía—. Tus palabras destrozaron mi corazón, tus palabras hicieron que todo dentro de mí se desvaneciera. Por favor, vete de aquí, no me lastimes más, te lo suplico —Sus lágrimas salían sin control al igual que las mías.

No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, me quedé paralizado y pude sentir como su hermano tomó mi brazos y me echó de la casa de Alice. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara pude ver como ella abrazaba a Alice y lloraba sin control.

Me sentí tan débil, tan patético, tan poca cosa… Después de haberle dicho que la amaba, después de haberle dicho que ella era lo más importante en mi vida… ella me había despreciado, tal como yo lo había hecho con ella cuando intentaba decirme que el chico que estaba con ella era su hermano y no su novio.

—Creo que es mejor que entres a tu casa —decía Jacob tocando mi hombro, pero rápidamente tomé las llaves de su coche y salí corriendo. Como pude, intenté abrir el auto, pero Tanya alcanzó a detenerme.

—¿Qué haces, Edward?

—Eso no te importa —grité intentado abrir la puerta.

—¿Estás ebrio?

—Sí, sí lo estoy, ¿acaso te molesta?

—Edward, ¿qué te pasa?

Ni siquiera le contesté y seguí intentando abrir el auto hasta que lo conseguí, pero antes de que pudiera arrancar escuché como Tanya se subía también.

—Estás ebrio, no puedes conducir.

—Tú no me mandas —respondí arrancando el auto. Me di cuenta de que había una botella de vino en la guantera y comencé a tomar.

—Edward no tomes, por favor —pedía ella llorando, pero yo seguí manejando sin rumbo fijo. Entonces sentí unas manos tocar las mías y cuando volteé… era Bella, era mi Bella. Detuve el coche en una de calle poco transitada y me abalancé sobre ella, moría por besarla, por tocarla, por hacerla mía. Brinqué al asiento de atrás y la traje conmigo, tomé entre mis manos su suave cabello y devoré sus labios con urgencia, la quería ahora, justo ahora… Le quité su camisa con urgencia y me quité la mía, rápidamente me acosté sobre ella y comencé a besarla, entonces ella comenzó a alejarme y yo no quería…

—No, Edward, detente…

Miré directamente a sus ojos chocolate y moría por besarla de nuevo, pero me seguía alejando; entonces sus ojos se volvieron color azul y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que su vientre no estaba, la miré de nuevo a la cara y me di cuenta de que era Tanya.

Me levante rápidamente y comencé a ponerme la camisa y crucé al otro lado sentándome en el lugar del conductor.

—Soy un idiota —me recriminé acelerando el auto de nuevo, mientras Tanya se cruzaba hacia adelante y me miraba preocupada.

—Edward detente, por favor —pedía llorando.

—No, no lo voy a hacer —me aferré tomando la botella de vino—. Perdí lo que más amo en el mundo, mi vida no tiene sentido.

—Edward por favor, detente —Esas fueron las últimas palabras después de escuchar un fuerte grito de Tanya, un fuerte ruido y varios vidrios rompiéndose… Después de eso, todo se había vuelto oscuro…

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**Ahhhh que pasara? Pobre Bells como sufre, aunque Edward también lo hace.**

** Ojala les guste :D, siento publicarlo tan tarde pero la intención es lo que cuenta, chicas ¿Que paso? No llegamos a los 300 reviews pero ahora si lo lograremos GO, GO!**

**En cuanto a lo del grupo de facebook, aun estoy indecisa.**

_zonihviolet, TheLifeIsNotEasy, Tecupi, jacke94, cary, LucyFelton14, Dahia, miraura21, kathyvar, daluar, maria. .545, Girl Perverse, maferpatts, nan quintana, milorenavelez, nickacullen, Jenny, Makena Connor, Maayraaykalebb, sumebe, yeinychiba, kimjim, pili, Beastyle, Francesa Masen._** Saludos a todas y gracias por su apoyo :D**

_maleja twihard, Gretchen CullenMasen_**. No, Rosalie es hija de Reneé**

_BellaEdwardRobsten_**, Tranquila, el review no me enojo ;)**

_pera l.t_,** Anticuada :( Yo que quería charlar contigo.**

**Ahh y para las que tengan esa duda, en cuanto al chisme de Demetri, Tanya no tiene nada que ver.**

**See ya**

**DaniRainbow**


	18. Chapter 18: Yo Te Cuidare

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes mencionados en la historia, ó la mayoría son pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer**

**La idea del fic NO es mía, aqui esta la pagina:**

**Link pagina de Facebook historia original: ****www . facebook / Novelas . Seddie . By Jenn (sin espacios)**

**Autor: Dramione18**

**Titulo original: Turning Page**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes mencionados en la historia, ó la mayoría son pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Enjoy!**

**_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**YO TE CUIDARÉ**

**POV Bella  
**

Aún no podía siquiera moverme, sentía como mi hermano me abrazaba y me ayudaba a caminar. Mi corazón estaba destrozado, esas palabras tan hirientes que Edward había dicho habían hecho que todo dentro de mí se desvaneciera. Mi corazón había dejado de latir por él, mis lágrimas no dejaban de salir y sentía un horrible dolor en mi pecho.

—Vamos, Bella. Tenemos que irnos de aquí —decía Jasper muy enojado—. No sé cómo diablos me contaste que ese chico era el más dulce y bueno que habías conocido. Eso que te gritó no me pareció nada dulce —señalaba furioso—. No le permitiré que te vuelva a ver, ¿lo escuchaste? —advertía mi hermano tomando mis hombros y haciéndome mirarlo—. No quiero que se te ocurra volver a verlo, no me importa si es el papá de tus hijos, no me importa si su mamá te quiere mucho, no me importa, yo rentaré un departamento en Seattle y te irás a vivir conmigo, ¿escuchaste?

Yo sólo lo miraba porque no podía dejar de llorar, las palabras de Edward aún pasaban por mi mente… ¿Cómo era posible que pensara que mi hijas no eran de él? ¿Cómo era posible que pensara que yo había estado con otro chico, si él había sido el primero? Aunque no lo recordara, él había sido el primero en mi vida y aun así venía a decirme que mis hijas no eran de él. Eso me dolía tanto, me dolía mucho.

—No te preocupes por nada. Tú estarás conmigo, yo te cuidaré… —Me consolaba abrazándome, pero  
en ese momento sentí que Jasper volteó a un lado, y cuando me di cuenta se alejó de mí muy enojado—. ¿Qué diablos quieres? ¿Qué no ves que ella está alterada? No quiere verte. ¡Lárgate! —Pude ver como mi hermano se acercó a Edward y comenzó a empujarlo.

—Bella, por favor, discúlpame —decía tratando de evadir a Jasper, pero él sólo seguía empujándolo—. Por favor, sólo fue un impulso, lo siento.

Lo siento, lo siento… ¿Acaso pensaba que con un "lo siento" solucionaría todo? ¿Después de todo lo que me había gritado él pensaba que yo lo perdonaría? Me dirigí hacia donde él estaba, y Jasper intentó detenerme.

—No vayas, Bella —susurró sosteniendo mi brazo.

—No te preocupes —respondí acercándome a donde estaba Edward, que en cuanto me miró comenzó a sonreír mientras yo sentía unas ganas inmensas de golpearlo.

—Bella quiero explicarte las cosas, yo…

No lo resistí. No podía creer que fuera tan sinvergüenza para venir a pedirme perdón después de todo lo que me había dicho, así que cuando empezó a hablar lo golpeé fuertemente en el rostro, y se quedó paralizado.

—Nunca, ¿escuchaste?... Nunca se te ocurra buscarme a mí o a mi hijas —exigí furiosa.

—Son mis hijas también —contestó llorando.

—No son tus hijas… ¿Acaso no recuerdas que no eran tuyas? —lo reté viéndolo con furia— Desde ahora quiero que las olvides, desde ahora quiero que te olvides de que las bebés y yo existimos.

—No puedes hacerlo, Bella. Por favor, discúlpame, por favor…

—Nunca te perdonaré, nunca lo haré —Miré el anillo que él me había dado y, sin pensarlo dos veces, me lo quité y se lo arrojé a la cara—. Y desde ahora, olvídate de mí —dije alejándome—. ¡Te odio, Edward Cullen! —agregué antes de darme la vuelta y caminar en dirección de donde estaba mi hermano.

Mis lágrimas salían sin control, aún no podía creerlo, mi corazón ahora sí estaba roto por completo, ya no sabría qué hacer con esto.

Alice llegó muy furiosa y nos llevó a mí y a mi hermano a su casa, yo sólo quería esperar a que la señora Cullen llegara para recoger mis cosas, pero no quería verle la cara a Edward. Llegamos al apartamento de Alice y en ese momento, comenzó a gritar como loca.

—¡No puedo creer lo que ese estúpido te hizo! ¿Cómo se atrevió de decir eso? Él no…

—Ya basta, Alice, por favor, no quiero escuchar nada más de él —decía intentado calmarme.

—Pero, Bella, él no tenía…

—Ya basta, ya basta, por favor. Me dijeron muy claramente que no querían que hiciera esfuerzo o corajes, no quiero que nada le pase a mis niñas —pedía tratando de no llorar.

—Está bien, ya no hablaré más de eso —acordó sentándose en el sillón junto a mí—. Todo lo hago por ustedes —agregaba abrazándome con fuerza.

Nos quedamos ahí por un rato, quería que mi estrés se bajara un poco, y que me tranquilizara para que no pasara nada con mis bebés. Esperamos unas cuantas horas a que me tranquilizara, Emmett no había llegado aún, y estaba agradecida, ya que todavía no quería contarle nada sobre lo que había pasado, no ahora.

—Alice, ¿puedo dormir en tu casa? Me siento muy cansada

—Claro que sí, Bella. No tienes por qué preguntarlo, y tú, Jasper, te puedes quedar en la habitación de mi hermano.

—Me estaba hospedando en un hotel que está aquí cerca, pero no me voy a despegar de Bella por nada del mundo, así que gracias.

—Bella abre la puerta —Escuché a Edward golpeando la puerta, y me quedé paralizada—. Abre la puerta, abre la puerta, Bella —insistía golpeando la puerta de nuevo.

—No lo soporto, lo voy a correr de aquí —afirmaba Alice abriendo la puerta—. Te dije que no quería que estuvieras aquí —le gritó.

—No quiero hablar contigo, quiero hablar con Bella —señaló empujando a Alice y entrando a la casa. Cuando vi la expresión de su rostro parecía que había llorado por mucho tiempo, y eso me dolía demasiado; él se acercó a mí arrodillándose y abrazándome a la altura de mi vientre, y poniendo su cara en el.

—¡Lárgate de aquí! —le grité empujándolo. No sé cómo se atrevía a venir después de todo lo que me había dicho.

—Por favor, perdóname, por favor —En ese momento me di cuenta de que Edward olía a alcohol.

—Edward, ¿estás borracho? —indagué viéndolo preocupada.

—No me puedes dejar, no puedes, no puedo vivir sin ti —rogaba aferrándose a mí—. Si no estás conmigo me voy a morir… Te necesito conmigo, te necesito a mi lado… Tardé mucho en darme cuenta, por favor, perdóname… Por favor, fui un tonto al no darme cuenta desde un principio… Fui un tonto al no haberte dicho la verdad antes… las cosas comenzaran a empeorar… Tu siempre… Nunca me mentiste… —Me encontraba paralizada. ¿Por qué me decía esto? ¿Por qué empeoraba más las cosas?

—Por favor, vete de aquí, Edward —exigía Alice acercándose a él, pero Edward la ignoró por completo.

—Bella… no soy perfecto, no soy el chico perfecto que todos piensan, tengo defectos como cualquier humano… Por favor, no me dejes, sin ti no estoy vivo… Sin ti me voy a morir, perdóname por lo que te dije… Perdóname, por favor —En ese momento miré sus ojos esmeralda, no podía contenerme, lo amaba, lo amaba con todas mi fuerzas y cada vez que miraba sus ojos no podía evitar desvanecerme, pero no podía perdonarlo, no después de lo que me había dicho. Me había lastimado tanto, había hecho que mi corazón se rompiera por completo; en ese momento, mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin control.

—No quiero que me dejes, no quiero estar sin ti y las niñas —pedía besando mi vientre con cuidado, y sentí que todo mi cuerpo se estremeció por completo—. Las necesito… las necesito a las tres a mi lado.

En ese momento mi hermano se levantó furioso y quiso levantarlo, pero él se aferró más a mí quedando entre mis piernas y abrazándose más a ellas.

—Por favor, Bella, por favor… Quiero que tú y yo estemos juntos, quiero que estés a mi lado por siempre, no podría estar un segundo sin ti —Apenas terminó de decir eso, quedé paralizada.

—Edward no hagas las cosas más grandes. Por favor, vete de aquí o le hablaré a tu mamá para que venga —Alice lo amenazaba.

—No me voy a ir de aquí, no sin ella —se aferró abrazándome más, y en ese momento volteó a verme directamente—. Bella todo este tiempo que has estado conmigo, todos estos meses que has vivido en mi casa… no he podido evitarlo, comencé a sentir muchas cosas por ti, cosas que yo sólo quería ocultar. Pensaba que era muy tonto, pero me di cuenta de todo anoche… Lo que sentí en mi corazón al verte, lo que sentí al darme cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti —Ahora sí no me podía mover. Estaba enamorado de mí, me quería—. Te amo, Bella Swan. Te amo más que a nada. Por favor, perdóname, por favor…

¿Él me amaba? Aún no lo podía creer, no podía creer que él me amara. Pero, ¿por qué? Si él estaba con Tanya… Quise verlo de nuevo pero se levantó y, antes de que me diera cuenta, me había besado. ¡Dios! Me había besado de nuevo y yo sentía que me iba a desvanecer, quería besarlo, quería decirle que lo amaba con todo mi corazón, pero en ese momento recordé las palabras tan ofensivas que me había dicho, y me di cuenta de que él nunca confiaría en mí. Había dudado de que las bebés fueran de él y eso me había destruido y había hecho que yo sintiera que lo odiaba, así que en ese momento reaccioné y le di una cachetada.

—Lárgate —Le dije cerca de su cara—. No quiero volver a verte —agregué con desprecio—. Tus palabras destrozaron mi corazón, tus palabras hicieron que todo dentro de mí se desvaneciera. Por favor, vete de aquí, no me lastimes más, te lo suplico —Mis lágrimas salían sin control al igual que las suyas. No quería verlo, no quería que estuviera aquí, pude ver como mi hermano lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó de la casa de Alice cerrando la puerta en su cara, y entonces, Alice se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

—Ya cálmate, por favor —me consolaba acariciando mi espalda con cuidado—. No te alteres, no le puede hacer bien a las bebés.

—¿Cómo se atreve a decirme que me ama después de que me gritó que era una zorra y dijo que mi niñas no eran de él? ¿Cómo se atreve a venir y decirme esto? —preguntaba yo abrazando más a Alice.

—Ya Bella, por favor, tranquilízate —insistía Alice—. Jasper dame unas pastillas que están en el primer cajón, son unos tranquilizantes.

—No quiero tomar nada.

—Claro que sí —aseguró ella abrazándome más—. No quiero que nada te pase a ti o a las bebés. Por favor, tranquilízate —decía dándome las pastillas.

En pocos minutos comencé a sentirme cansada y después me quedé dormida.  
.

.

**POV Alice  
**

¿Cómo era posible que Edward se atreviera a hacerle eso a Bella? ¿No se daba cuenta de que ella estaba muy delicada, y que si no se cuidaba, podía perder a las bebés?

En cuanto le di las pastillas se quedó completamente dormida, sus ojos aún estaba rojos por llorar tanto. Miré a Jasper y se notaba que estaba muy preocupado por ella, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo sin ver a su hermana, tuviera que verla en estas condiciones.

Jasper cargó a Bella hasta mi habitación y se quedó ahí platicando conmigo.

—¿Desde hace cuánto conoces a Bella? —preguntó sentado en el suelo mientras tomaba la mano de Bella con cuidado; yo estaba acostada y con las luces apagadas, lo único que hacía que hubiera un poco de luz era la lámpara en color morado claro que Emmett me había dado en mi cumpleaños.

—Desde que ella y yo teníamos 9 años.

—Yo la conocí cuando yo tenía 9 años y ella 7. Nuestras madres se encontraron accidentalmente en el parque, y ahí se dieron cuenta de que los dos éramos hijos del mismo hombre.

—¡Qué coincidencia, ¿verdad? —le dije sonriendo.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí —Entonces bajó la mirada—. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Claro, ¿cuál?

—Ese tal Edward, ¿en verdad era su amigo?

—Sí, él fue siempre nuestro amigo. Lo conocimos cuanto teníamos 10 años y era un super nerd —explicaba yo riéndome—, y Bella nunca lo quiso, siempre pensó que él le quitaría a su mejor amiga. Durante todos estos años siempre hubo peleas entre ellos, pero cuando Edward consiguió novia, las cosas entre él y Bella comenzaron a calmarse, ya no se peleaban tanto como antes y se llevaban un poco mejor.

—Ya veo.

—Oye, si quieres puedes subir a la cama, te veo muy incómodo.

—No te preocupes, aquí estoy bien.

—Anda, sólo siéntate a un lado de Bella, no me gusta que estés en el suelo.

—Ok —aceptó sentándose a un lado de Bella, dejándola en medio de los dos. Él se recargó en el marco de la cama y siguió tomando su mano, y yo me levanté también y me recargué en la cama—. ¿Sabes? Nunca me imaginé que cuando regresara, me encontraría con que mi hermana estuviera embarazada.

—Fue un accidente. Ella y Edward bebieron demasiado y no supieron lo que hicieron, no me gustaría que pensaras mal de Bella.

—No, claro que nunca lo haría. Además, es su vida y ella sabe lo que hace, pero ahora, mientras yo esté aquí, las cuidare a ella y a las bebés —aseguraba sonriendo. No sé por qué, pero en ese momento me quedé hipnotizada viéndolo, era tan lindo, tan guapo… pero traté de borrar eso de mi mente, era hermano de mi mejor amiga.

—Oye, sabes… —Pero algo nos interrumpió, ya que en ese momento mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y me di cuenta de que era la señora Cullen.

—Hola, señora Cullen.

—Alice… Alice… —hablaba llorando.

—¿Qué pasó, señora Cullen? —pregunté un poco preocupada.

—Edward… mi Edward…

—¿Qué pasó con él? Dígame señora Cullen, hace unas horas estaba aquí en la casa, ¿acaso no está con usted? —indagué levantándome de la cama.

—Tuvo un accidente… Él y Tanya están en el hospital… y están muy graves —explicó ahogándose en hipidos.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**Ojala les guste el capitulo :D**

**Wooo llegamos a mas de 300 reviews!**

**Chicas ya cree la pagina de facebook para las que se quieran unir : www . facebook groups / 672613066118836 / (SIN ESPACIOS)**

_maferpatts, Makena Connor, indii93, zonihviolet, pili, kimjim, BellaEdwardRobsten, maleja twihard, crizthal, sumebe, TheLifeIsNotEasy, S.L, anita, Guest, Francesa Masen, Tecupi, GirlPerverse, maria. .545, Belly-Bells Potter Diggory, Maayraaykalebb, jacke94, Annabelle Berlusconi, theparadise, JELEY20, Gretchen CullenMasen, kathyvar, Jenny, caritoCM, Guest(otro), MaBel95, daluar._

**Gracias Chicas por su apoyo, se que este capitulo no avanza mucho en la historia pero aun así espero les guste**

_pera l.t,_ **Genial! Ojala hagas el facebook pronto :D**

**Besos **

**DaniRainbow**


End file.
